Amarga Posesión
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Bella había sido seducida por Edward Masen un poderoso hombre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había casado y había sido traicionada por él y su hermana. Después de cuatro años Edward regresa con intensión de tenerla nuevamente. ADAP
1. Capítulo Uno

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Uno**

No le había sucedido en dos años. Antes, a menudo vislumbraba una silueta, un cabello cobrizo… alguien más alto que la mayoría. Entonces su boca se secaba, su corazón latía temeroso y ella caminaba al otro lado por si acaso era él; por si la veía e intentaba alcanzarla para hablar con ella. Así que cuando le sucedió otra vez y, en Dorchester, se sorprendió muchísimo. Aunque por suerte no respondió con el pánico acostumbrado. De hecho se convenció de que no podía ser él en ese coche, después de cuatro años y mucho menos en Dorchester.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, él iba al volante de su auto. No era el coche negro de un hombre de negocios, sino un convertible de color crema de techo azul marino. Se detuvo en el camino, lanzando grava en todas direcciones.

Bella estaba arrodillada, deshierbando el frente de la casa, cuando el conductor irrumpió en su mente esa cálida tarde de julio. Una sola mirada al hombre, la hizo sonrojarse. Era el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Se detuvo frente a su casa y la miró. Bella se humedeció los labios y se limpió la tierra en la parte posterior de sus jeans.

—Hola —saludó él, abrió la puerta y sacó una pierna. Usaba pantalón de gabardina de color verde seco y una camisa de color crema. Con su cabello lacio y oscuro, peinado hacia atrás contra su piel bronceada, era el epítome de la elegancia casual.

—Hola… —dijo Bella nerviosa, tratando de no ver su camiseta rosa manchada del color del césped y los jeans viejos. Su apariencia era casual, pero nada elegante.

Él se acercó a ella y Bella se levantó de prisa para no estar en desventaja, aunque no debería importarle. El problema era que, a pesar de que cumpliría veinte años, en dos meses, Bella acababa de salir de la escuela religiosa. Aún estaba envuelta en sueños de colegiala sobre extraños espigados, morenos y guapos. Era ridículo, ya que el hombre tendría unos treinta años y seguramente visitaba a su padre por algo… aun así, deseó estar sentada en una silla de mimbre, con un hermoso vestido floreado, leyendo poesía y bebiendo té helado.

—Estoy perdido… —anunció él—. Quiero llegar a Dorchester, pero llevo horas perdido en estos caminos.

Bella deseó que surgiera una ventisca para meterlo en la casa y ofrecerle sopa caliente y una buena cama para pasar la noche.

—Ah… Dorchester —murmuró ella como si apenas recordara el lugar. Después se controló—. Es muy fácil. Viras a la izquierda en la carretera; después sigues hasta una curva a la derecha. Creo que es la primera, si no tomas en cuenta el camino a la granja de los Hayward, porque ese no tiene salida, aunque quizá sea el segundo. Después de un rato, más bien largo, hay una especie de puente jorobado. Sabrás si es el camino equivocado porque pasarás por una iglesia.

El hombre levantó las manos a la defensiva.

—Oye, oye… espera un minuto.

—Perdón —hizo una mueca—. ¿No me entendiste? No soy buena para dar direcciones. El problema es que he vivido aquí siempre y pienso que todos saben la localización de todo. ¿Me entiendes?

El hombre sonrió con diversión.

—Ah, ya sé qué hacer —exclamó ella con inspiración—. Iré contigo y te mostraré el camino. Es mucho más fácil.

Seguramente lo asustaba la idea, aunque mantuvo fija su linda sonrisa. ¿Y qué? Un hombre como él no se interesaría en una chica como ella, lo sabía. Sin embargo, contaría con la experiencia de viajar al lado de un hombre guapo en un coche maravilloso. Sería muy divertido y no pasaría nada.

—¿Cómo regresarás? —preguntó él.

—En autobús. De todas formas, debo ir al pueblo. Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

—¿No te aconsejaron no aceptar invitaciones de extraños? —la reprendió con ironía.

—Me criaron muy mal —sonrió—. Puedes preguntárselo a quien quieras. Además, yo me invité y no es lo mismo.

—¿No deberías avisar a alguien? —preguntó él con una risa.

—Sólo a mi padre —se encogió de hombros—. Se enfurecería si lo molesto —explicó. Trabajaba como loco para terminar la labor requerida—. Además, se irá a Australia en unos días, y estaré sola, así que no le molestará —su padre confiaba en que era una chica sensata. Además, tenía muchas amigas con las que ella podía quedarse, si quería.

Él frunció el ceño. _Ay, Dios… comenzó a buscar una forma de deshacerse de ella. Si tan solo estuviera sentada en una silla de mimbre, bebiendo té helado, sin saber qué hacer, y con el cabello recogido en un moño…_

A pesar de ser alta, Bella parecía una chica de doce años. Su largo y sedoso cabello de color café estaba trenzado a la nuca con una cinta verde. La línea de su alta frente se veía invadida por mechones rebeldes. Un rizo cayó sobre su pequeña nariz, dándole el aire de un gatito curioso.

Ella sopló contra el mechón.

—Hago lo que quiero —explicó, tratando de indicarle que era mucho mayor de lo que parecía—. Me iré en octubre a la universidad. De hecho debí irme el año pasado, pero hice un año extra de bachillerato.

 _¡Ya! con eso él adivinaría su edad_. Bella sonrió ampliamente, de forma confiada. La sonrisa mostró unos dientes grandes, pero parejos y blancos, y sus ojos de color café destacaron en su rostro angular. Para su desgracia, Bella a los diecinueve años, aún poseía la belleza fresca e intacta de la niñez.

—¿No hay nadie más? —preguntó él.

—No. Mi madre se fue —explicó ella y él frunció el ceño.

 _¡Oh, Dios! La forma en que lo dijo daba a entender, que su madre había muerto. Era horrible._

—Pues… ya no vive aquí —continuó—. Se fue al extranjero. Se volvió a casar. Es muy feliz. Mucho, muy feliz. Extraordinariamente feliz —enfatizó. Eso estaba mejor, así su madre parecería muy viva. Bella no quería darle la impresión de ser una huerfanita o algo así.

El hombre continuó estudiándola, con cierta suspicacia en esos astutos ojos verdes rodeados de densas pestañas negras.

—Bien, si vienes conmigo será mejor que nos presentemos. Soy Edward. Edward Masen.

—Bella Swan —susurró ella, mordiéndose el labio para no mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción. _Edward… ah sí, le iba bien el nombre_. Edward Masen. Sí. Sonrió un poco y después se apresuró hasta el coche antes de que él se arrepintiera.

Bella iba a abrir la puerta cuando él la detuvo. Así que había cambiado de opinión. Bueno, seguiría deshierbando…

El hombre posó la mano en su antebrazo desnudo y después habló con frialdad:

—Perdón, Bella… —expresó y después le sacudió el trasero—. Así está mejor —concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

Bella casi brincó cuando Edward le sacudió el trasero. Después recordó que se había limpiado la tierra de las manos en sus jeans. Sabía que su rostro estaba enrojecido… de hecho sentía que todo su cuerpo se sonrojaba.

.

.

.

Iban camino a Dorchester cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo. La brisa le agitaba el cabello que era ligeramente canoso, lo cual lo hacía parecer de mundo y experimentado. Sus pómulos eran altos, las cejas rectas y la boca bien formada. Esos ojos verdes profundo que la estudiaron intensamente antes de limpiarle el pantalón… ¿cómo diablos podía impresionar a alguien como él? Ni siquiera podía hablarle. Se volvió a contemplar el paisaje de verano y no le pareció tan extraordinario como siempre. Palidecía al lado de él, pensó y sofocó una risita.

Antes de llegar al centro del pueblo, recordó que no llevaba dinero. Metió los dedos en un bolsillo y después en el otro por si acaso hallaba una moneda. Nada. Claro, en ese momento él la miró mientras esperaba el cambio de luces.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Nada.

—Te veo preocupada.

—¿Sí? Quizá es de herencia. La gente suele decir que estoy preocupada cuando no lo estoy.

—No tienes dinero, ¿verdad?

—Pues… yo…

—Vamos, admítelo.

—Bueno, en realidad no importa. Tengo a mi amiga Ángela de la escuela. Su padre tiene una tienda de abarrotes. Si ella no está, el señor Webber me prestará algo de dinero.

Edward condujo por las estrechas calles del viejo pueblo comercial y señaló un lindo salón de té.

—Te veré ahí… —anunció firmemente y miró el reloj—, a las cinco y media. Si llegas antes que yo, ordena algo. Yo pagaré cuando llegue y te llevaré a tu casa.

—No, estaré bien, de verdad. Conozco cientos de personas en Dorchester y…

—A las cinco y media. Es una orden.

Bella asintió con mortificación. Ella sólo había querido dar un breve paseo en un día soleado, en un convertible, con un extraño alto y guapo. Sólo se trataba de un agasajo para la parte más juvenil de su ser. Era terrible. No había querido molestarlo ni forzarlo a que la regresará a casa. Era una tonta…

.

.

.

El hombre llegó poco después que ella, transformado en algo enigmático y austero, vestido de traje y corbata. Bella no había ordenado nada y Edward lo desaprobó; después pidió té y bollos para los dos.

—Cuéntame sobre ti —la alentó, tomando un bollo y untándole mantequilla.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No sé —se reclinó y la miró intensamente—. ¿Por qué pasaste un año extra en la escuela?

Bella se frotó la nariz con un dedo. No era una pregunta fácil.

—Yo… repetí el quinto año.

—Pero no eres tonta. Después de todo, tienes un lugar en la universidad.

—Pues… sí. Bueno, tuve algunas distracciones ese año. Problemas familiares.

—Ah. Tu extraordinariamente feliz madre, supongo…

Bella respingó. Odiaba hablar de eso. Se recuperó, pero no fue fácil. Su madre se había enamorado de otro hombre; su querida madre, a quien amaba y a quien le tenía confianza. Aún eso no habría sido tan malo. Esas cosas pasaban. Ella sabía que su madre no se iría. Después de todo, ya había tenido una relación anterior con ese hombre y habían terminado. No se fue aquella primera vez, y no lo haría la segunda vez. Lo sabía porque había escuchado a su madre hablar con Alice, su hermana mayor. Su madre estaba llorando y decía que no podía romper a la familia. Dijo que se recuperaría con el tiempo, pero Alice… Alice, imperdonablemente, la alentó.

 _"Debes irte con él, mamá, había dicho Alice. Llévame contigo", le rogó. "Podemos hacer una nueva vida. Por favor, mamá, por favor. Debes hacerlo. Tú lo amas",_ insistió una y otra vez hasta que Bella casi enfermó.

—Sí, algo así —respondió Bella—. Además, no quería arruinar mi educación sólo por un problema —agregó con alegría—. Así que hice un año extra. Fue maravilloso porque conocí a muchas chicas del año anterior e hice amigas. Es tonto que las alumnas no se hablen si son de otro grado, ¿no?, bueno, así era en mi escuela. Yo ni siquiera le hablaba a Ángela Webber y ahora somos buenas amigas —terminó de pronto y tomó un sorbo de té. Era tonto parlotear como una niña sobre la escuela, pero era preferible a hablar de su madre y de su hermana. No lo miró a los ojos. Seguramente pensaba que era una retrasada mental.

Edward no dijo mucho ahí, ni en el camino de regreso a casa. Tampoco le hizo más preguntas sobre ella. Bella lo había echado a perder; había tantas cosas que pudo decir para no parecer inmadura y tonta: su interés por la historia, sus planes para el jardín… así que se sorprendió muchísimo cuando él se detuvo frente a la casa y se bajó del coche también.

—Yo puedo ir sola —anunció, convencida de que la creía una imbécil.

—Entraré y te esperaré —respondió él—. Puedes cambiarte y te llevaré a mi hotel a cenar.

—¡Dios! —exclamó abriendo enormes ojos—. Qué amable, pero no es necesario. Ya te di muchos problemas.

—Será un placer —murmuró y le sonrió para alentarla.

Bella se sintió débil de emoción cuando lo guió dentro de la espaciosa casa, hasta la sala. Su padre seguía en el viejo establo tallando los bloques de piedra, y el ama de llaves estaba de vacaciones. Cuando corrió arriba para cambiarse, se percató de que debió invitarle a beber algo. Titubeó. ¿Debería bajar? No. Se apresuraría a vestirse antes de que él se arrepintiera.

Regresó a la sala, sin aliento y transformada, con un vestido, blanco bordado. Su cabello caía sedosamente sobre sus hombros hasta la espalda.

—Debí decirlo antes —se disculpó—. ¿No quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias —miró su reloj—. Vamos. Estás linda.

El cumplido casi la derrite. ¿Cómo sobreviviría a la universidad si se mareaba con el cumplido de un hombre que no estaba interesado en ella? Edward le dijo que permanecería dos semanas trabajando en Dorchester. Hasta la compañía de ella era mejor que pasarlo solo en un pueblo aburrido, decidió Bella. Cuando entrara a la universidad debía tener cuidado de no emocionarse con el primer joven que la halagara. Sobre todo si tenía ojos verdes, porque tenía preferencia por ese color, a juzgar por su reacción ante Edward.

Y todo empeoró durante la velada. Cuando Edward la tomó del brazo para llevarla a la mesa. Bella casi se desmayó de emoción. Su tacto era ligero y tibio y le erizó la piel. Después, la mano de él le rozó la cintura cuando la ayudó a sentarse. Sintió algo nuevo, poderoso, como una descarga eléctrica. La piel le cosquilleó, y un calor muy especial le invadió las entrañas. _"He despertado"_ , pensó con excitación cuando él se sentó frente a ella. _"Hacía un momento era una niña. Ahora soy una mujer"._

La sensación la acompañó durante toda la cena. Era una sensación de espera, de promesa. Observó la forma en que la boca de Edward se movía cuando hablaba, la forma en que ocupaba el espacio frente a ella. Observó las manos grandes que manipulaban la cuchillería y el pan. La sensación crecía un poco cuando observaba el movimiento de sus labios, el pecho que se expandía a cada respiración, los dedos partiendo el pan. El sentimiento anticipaba el momento en el que no hubiera una mesa entre ellos, cuando pudiera tocarlo.

Era extraordinario, pero conforme la cena progresaba, Bella se convenció de que él también preveía ese tiempo y lo esperaba igual que ella.

Edward le preguntó sobre ella. La emoción la hacía voluble. Se rió, se mordió un labio y le contó muchas cosas, pero tuvo cuidado de guardar el secreto de aquella época lastimosa de su vida. Él le contó sobre su abuelo francés canadiense, y sobre los negocios de bienes raíces que tenían. Edward era británico, pero su padre se había ido al extranjero, y después él lo había seguido para aprender el negocio desde la matriz. Más tarde Edward había tenido que regresar para ampliar las sucursales europeas y británicas. Pero Bella no puso mucha atención, estaba muy interesada en observarlo y esperar.

Cuando la llevó a la casa, él le tocó el codo varias veces, cuando la ayudó a bajar, pero no la besó. Era raro, pero a Bella le complació. Él era mucho mayor que ella, muy experimentado. Se alegraba de que la esperara.

—Debo pasar dos días de negocios en Londres —anunció él cuando partía—, pero estaré en contacto.

Una vez más, Bella no se decepcionó. Por alguna razón sabía que no era una excusa. Tan pronto se desocupara iría a verla. Había algo en la cargada atmósfera de la velada que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Su padre la esperaba cuando entró.

—¿Fuiste a algún lugar divertido? —preguntó, frotándose la barba.

—Mmm… —dijo y de pronto estalló—. ¡Oh, papá! Creo que estoy enamorada.

—Bien hecho —hizo una mueca divertida y complacida.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás?

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir? —se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Tú eres el padre. Debes saber qué decir cuando tu hija llega y te dice que se ha enamorado por primera vez.

—Ah —parecía sorprendido. Frunció el entrecejo y se rascó más la barba. Después, la inspiración le llegó—. No olvides usar anticonceptivos —anunció con humor.

—¡Papá! —gimoteó—. Se supone que no debes decir eso, ya que tú escogiste criarme en un pueblo. No puedes educar a una hija de forma protectora y después decir cosas así. Terminaré neurótica. ¡Válgame!

—Bien, Bella —suspiró de mala gana—. Entonces, ¿qué debo decir?

—Debes hacer preguntas sobre él y todo eso, creo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pidió que te casaras con él?

—No, claro que no. Sólo ha salido con él una vez.

—Bueno, entonces… —la abrazó por la cintura—. Qué bueno que me digas cómo debo educarte. Estaríamos perdidos el uno sin el otro, ¿eh?

Lo abrazó con afecto. Lo extrañaría mientras estuviera de viaje, aunque estaba ansiosa por una probar la independencia. Su padre se había portado maravillosamente cuando su madre y Emma los habían abandonado. Fue fuerte y decidido a pesar de su propio dolor. Hablaba de ellas con tanta ternura que Bella supo que su padre no sabía cómo lo había rechazado Emma. Ella evitó mencionar el tema por temor a revelar la verdad sobre su hermana. Lastimaría a su padre enterarlo de lo que Emma hizo y no merecía la pena.

—¿Estarás bien mientras no esté aquí? —preguntó su padre con seriedad.

—Claro. Sabes que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ah, no sé. Supongo que enamorarte quizá cambió tu opinión.

—Dios, no. ¡Estás bromeando! Me darás algo que hacer mientras estás lejos. Además, así no tendré que presentártelo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo aprobaría?

—Claro que sí. Acabo de descubrir que tengo un gusto impecable en hombres. Parece que en los hogares bien educados uno debe traer al novio para el té del domingo. Tú siempre estás irritado los domingos, papá, sobre todo a la hora del té. Odias los programas de radio de fines de semana. Dices que interrumpen tu rutina y que no puedes concentrarte en tu trabajo. Andas pateando y rechinando los dientes por toda la casa. _¿Recuerdas?_


	2. Capítulo Dos

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

Cuando Edward regresó llevaba puesto un traje gris claro.

Bella esperaba en su habitación y trataba de peinarse con un elegante moño.

—Hola —lo saludó cuando abrió la puerta y agregó con admiración—: Estás muy bien.

—Se supone que yo debería decirte eso —replicó él—. Excepto que no te veo bien.

Bella se llevó la mano al cabello y sacó algunas de las horquillas que se veían y sonrió débilmente.

Edward se estiró y extrajo el resto de las horquillas. Después le acomodó el cabello en los hombros y se inclinó para besarla.

Bella cerró los ojos contra el azul del cielo y separó los labios. Era su primer beso real, y siempre tuvo miedo de no saber qué hacer. Pero los tibios labios rozando su boca, la lengua húmeda y poderosa probando la de ella con control cuidadoso le proporcionaron la guía que necesitaba. La presión desconocida de la afeitada barbilla contra la de ella despertó el deseo que saltó por sus venas. Esa sensación comenzaba por fin a revelarle sus misterios.

Cuando se separaron, Edward delineó delicados besitos en su rostro antes de erguirse. Le alisó el cabello con sus grandes manos. Bella tembló con placer cuando apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho de él. Era tan alto… parecía cernirse sobre ella; eso significaba que su oído escuchaba su corazón firme, su respiración segura.

—Eso fue maravilloso —suspiró Bella.

—Bien. Así debe ser. Ahora ponte en algo deshonroso. Te llevaré a algo especial.

—¿Deshonroso? —lo miró sorprendida—. Pues a mí no me gusta esa clase de ropa…

—¡Bella! —exclamó él con humor—. ¿Qué diablos pensaste? ¿Un vestido escotado de satén rojo? ¿Qué pasa en esa cabeza tuya?

—Yo… —se humedeció los labios y suspiró—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con _"deshonroso"_?

—Ah —señaló él y cuando sonrió, sendos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas—, me refería a jeans con el trasero manchado de tierra, una camiseta rosa con manchas de césped y sandalias desgastadas. Ya sabes, esa clase de ropa. Cualquier cosa menos ese arreglo floral que traes puesto.

Bella miró de mala gana el vestido de verano que había comprado en Dorchester el día anterior; no era su estilo de ropa.

Esa vez sí recordó ofrecerle una bebida antes de subir a cambiarse. Por lo menos esa parte le salió bien, pero cuando regresó vestida con unos pantalones de algodón azul, una sudadera rayada y alpargatas azules, descubrió que él no había tocado la bebida.

—Eso está mucho mejor —la halagó Edward.

—¿No la quieres? —preguntó con ansia mirando el vaso.

—Admito que no me gusta mucho —hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué es?

—Té helado —contestó, tratando de no reírse de sí misma. Se mordió el labio inferior, pero no sirvió de nada y estalló en risas…

—¿Cuál es el chiste? —inquirió él confundido.

—Mmm… —Bella inclinó la cabeza y trató de hablar señalando el libro de poesía que estaba en el sillón—. Yo… pues, compré el vestido, recogí mi cabello y preparé té helado para impresionarte con mi carácter frío y distinguido.

—¿Y dónde entra el libro?

—Se supone que me encontrarías leyéndolo cuando llegaras, sólo que estaría sentada en una silla de mimbre bajo los árboles. Sin embargo, aún no compre la silla. Estoy ahorrando.

—¿Estabas tan segura de que vendría? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella asintió.

—En ese caso, de verdad tienes un carácter frío y distinguido sin importar tu apariencia exterior —se rió.

 _"Ah bueno, pensó Bella, quizá si le gustaba tal y como era"._

 ***~AP~***

Llegaron en coche a Weymouth. Él se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso al hombro. Después abrazó a Bella por los hombros. Ella podía oler su loción contra el aroma de su piel. Caminaron por el malecón, mirando el ir y venir de los botes.

—Compraré un pequeño yate —señaló él—, y te llevaré a pasear.

Bella miró su ropa.

—He oído de los accesorios de diseñador —suspiró con ironía—, pero comprar un bote para que vaya con mi atuendo es un poco extravagante, ¿no crees?

Después, visitaron los terrenos de la feria. Por fin, cuando la oscuridad de julio comenzó a caer, Edward la llevó al extraordinario mundo del Lago Radipole. Los altos arbustos crecían como un bosque a su alrededor, las aves acuáticas chillaban desde los lechos de carrizo. Fue una mala elección para terminar un tibio día de verano, pues tan pronto como él le mordisqueó la oreja, los mosquitos atacaron ferozmente.

No importaba. Los dos se rieron. Bella sabía que él esperaría. Al día siguiente él fue, y al siguiente y al siguiente. Cada vez la besaba una o dos veces. Y cada vez el pulso de Bella se aceleraba, y el deseo hacía vibrar sus sentidos de una forma que nunca imaginó. Y supo que se enamoraba más y más de ese hombre extraordinario, que era demasiado mayor a sus treinta, demasiado elegante para estar interesado en una chica como ella. Era soñador, emocionante… ah, ella lo entretenía con su parloteo y sus bromas. Estaba segura de que él sentía algo grande cuando la besaba, pero no era amor. Sin embargo, no importaba. Era suficiente que la abrazara, que la llevara a navegar y le llevara flores. Eran la clase de cosas que crean los sueños y Bella era joven para soñar.

 ***~AP~***

Era sábado, lo cual significaba que Edward no usaría traje. Él llegó antes del almuerzo. El clima era caluroso y Edward se quejó de que el tráfico estaba espantoso. Todos parecían dirigirse a la costa.

—No importa —aseguró Bella con alegría—. No tenemos por qué salir. Hay un lago al final de nuestro jardín. No puedes verlo desde aquí por los árboles. Ven, te lo mostraré.

Se llevaron cojines de la casa y ocuparon la chalana.

—Ojalá te gustara el vestido floreado —suspiró Bella cuando se acomodó en los cojines—. Eso y un sombrero de paja harían maravillas con mi imagen, y una barra de chocolate, claro.

—Esos pantaloncillos hacen bastante por tu imagen, créeme —enunció él, usando el remo para alejarse de la orilla.

Bella se sonrojó un poco. Ya se acostumbraba a aceptar los cumplidos.

Más tarde, cuando yacían sobre los cojines, navegando a la deriva en medio del lago, Bella lo miró a los ojos. El sol vespertino estaba detrás de Edward, ensombreciendo su rostro contra el azul etéreo del cielo. De pronto su peso la presionó; con su duro muslo atrapado entre los de ella. Su camiseta estaba levantada. El último beso habló de tal pasión, de tal urgencia que se descontroló. No usaba sostén, de modo que las cimas duras de sus senos estaban expuestas, oscuras e hinchadas. Estaba excitada al límite de la desesperación, en el umbral donde su mente la liberaría en un nuevo mundo de sensaciones. Con el último resto de control, susurró contra el rostro en sombras:

—No…

Él gimió dolorosa y desesperadamente; sus ojos se profundizaron y su rostro se contorsionó por alguna clase de dolor. Después la tensión excitante de su cuerpo esbelto y duro cesó, y Edward se desplomó con angustia sobre ella. La boca de Bella presionó la piel de su pecho. El vello cobrizo y rizado se levantó contra su boca. La punta de su lengua probó la sal y el sudor, el deseo animal y puro en su piel. Volvió la cabeza, temerosa de que su propio deseo la debilitara. Muy en su interior una palpitación expectante vibraba, deseoso, al ritmo de lo que pudo ser.

Edward rodó de costado, y dejó que el sol calentara su rostro.

—Está bien… está bien —gimió con suavidad—. No te preocupes, Bella. Sólo cuando me desees, mi amor. Sólo entonces —murmuró en tono apasionado.

Bella volvió sus enormes ojos hacia él y percibió la ternura en los labios que momentos atrás probaron sus pezones hinchados. Las lágrimas se derramaron en sus mejillas.

—Te deseo ahora, Edward —admitió con ingenuidad—. Te deseo tanto que no puedo soportar negarlo. Lo que pasa es que…

—Te amo… —la calló tiernamente.

—Ah, y yo te amo a ti —replicó, sonriendo generosamente. _Él no hablaba en serio, claro. Quizá lo decía para ser amable, pero no importaba; se escuchaba maravillosamente murmurado de modo tan gentil cerca de su oído._

—Creo que será mejor que nos casemos, ¿no? —susurró él con más suavidad aún—. Así no tendrías que decir no otra vez.

Las palabras le proporcionaron un placer tan intenso que gritó. Nunca pensó que eso fuera posible, nunca. Parpadeó con las lágrimas de felicidad mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente.

 ***~AP~***

Edward se fue unos días a atender un negocio en Londres. Bella vagó por la casa y el jardín. De cuando en cuando se preguntaba por qué Edward estaba interesado en una chica como ella. Pero no hacía caso de la respuesta. Estaba muy interesado y eso era suficiente. Le gustaba como era. Quería casarse con ella. ¿Por qué debía dudar?

A su regreso, Edward la besó profunda y urgentemente.

—¡Sí! —susurró ella contra su mejilla, pero él sólo se retiró y le sonrió a los ojos. La amaba. Era increíble, pero ahora lo sabía. Debía ser así. Después, Edward sacó un pequeño estuche de cuero.

—Te compré un anillo en Londres. Por eso fui allá también.

—Pero pudiste comprar un anillo de bodas en Dorchester. Después de todo, son mucho, mucho más lindas.

Él sólo sonrió con diversión y esperó a que abriera la caja. Era un anillo de compromiso con zafiros y brillantes, discreto y hermoso, y las piedras eran grandes e impresionantes.

—Oh, Edward —murmuró Bella impresionada—…es hermoso.

—Es un símbolo de los bellos días y noches que habrá entre nosotros… —susurró él y le puso el anillo.

Bella desvió la mirada. Se sentía tímida por la emoción y jugueteó con el estuche.

—¿Qué haré con esto? —murmuró, sin saber qué decir—. Es demasiado lindo para tirarlo… ah, ya sé…

Y corrió por el joyero de su madre, quien se lo había dejado con una breve nota de disculpa en la tapa. Como siempre que Bella tocaba la caja de cuero rojo, los recuerdos llegaban. Nunca se puso en contacto con su madre, ya que estaba muy herida por la forma en que había actuado Alice. Sólo pelearían más, y Bella prefería tener recuerdos felices.

Sin embargo, algo que leyó en una revista le dio una esperanza. A Alice le habían extirpado el apéndice antes de irse; había estado grave, y en el artículo decía que una peritonitis después de la apendicitis podría causar infertilidad. Quizá los doctores le dijeron algo así a Alice, y su dolor fue tan grande que sintió celos de Bella y eso la llevó a…

Bueno, era posible. De ser así, Bella sentiría algo de compasión, o mucha, y quizá volvieran a ser amigas. Miró el zafiro y los diamantes sobre su piel dorada. Lo que daría por poder mostrarle el anillo a su madre.

Abrazó a Edward cuando regresó y le sonrió.

—Mira, soy una mujer acaudalada. Hasta tengo mi propio joyero para guardar el estuche. Será lo más preciado de aquí —puso la caja en la mesa de la cocina y la abrió—. ¿Les hablamos a mis padres para decirles? —preguntó con ansia.

Edward frunció el ceño e hizo una pausa.

—No. Démosles la sorpresa a todos. Hagamos que nuestra boda sea un secreto para nosotros dos… sé que soy egoísta, pero quiero tenerte para mí solo por un tiempo.

Tomó algunas de los viejos anillos de la caja: zafiros, diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas… acomodados en cojincillos. Después sacó el collar de perlas estilo _Eduardo_. Eran bandas y bandas de perlas chicas, diseñadas para rodear un cuello largo y esbelto, cubriendo desde el cuello hasta los senos, como un manto para los hombros. Había pendientes complejos estilo Victoriano, gargantillas elegantes y brazaletes; camafeos, aretes, broches, fistoles.

—Esto debe costar una fortuna —señaló Edward con seriedad.

—Supongo que sí —se encogió de hombros—. Es una colección sentimental. Cada generación deja algo con recuerdos en la caja. Algunas son joyas reales, otras son sólo recuerdos como este extraño brazalete. Se tejió con el cabello de mi tatarabuela, ¿o fue con la barba de mi tatarabuelo? Ahora es difícil saberlo, ¿no? Bueno, creo que las piedras en las piezas finas son reales. ¿No serán de pasta? Podría ser. Aunque no creo que sea pasta —terminó, pero Edward seguía muy pensativo, así que continuó—: Pasta. ¡Ug! Nadie confundiría joyas reales con pasta, ¿o sí? Es una palabra fea y seca. Pasta de dientes, pasta de fluoruro. Sólo agregue agua hasta obtener una pasta espesa… es esa clase de palabra.

—Esto no es pasta —anunció Edward, levantando unos pendientes de esmeralda—. Estoy seguro. ¿Dónde guardas el joyero?

Bella lo miró con anhelo y deseó no haber sacado la caja. Eran joyas aburridas. No quería que él mirara viejas piedras. Quería que la mirara a los ojos.

—En el armario de la antigua habitación de mi madre —suspiró—. Se supone que son mías desde que se fue, pero es como un préstamo únicamente. Algún día tendré que heredárselas a mi hija, cuando tenga una.

Se sonrojó hermosamente. Ella y Edward no habían hablado de bebés, y ella era demasiado inocente para hablar de ese tema. Aun así, deseó que él hiciera un comentario en el sentido de que algún día querría una hija. Por un momento creyó que lo diría, pero cambió de opinión.

—¿En el armario? ¡Pero, Bella, esta casa no tiene sistema de seguridad! ¿No hay una caja fuerte?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera una alarma contra ladrones? —gimió Edward—. ¡Ay, Bella! —murmuró y guardó las joyas—. Voy a poner esto en el banco mientras buscamos alguna solución.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros—. Pero ¿por qué?

—Por mi paz mental.

—Pero a mí no me importan.

—No, pero tú me importas a mí. No quiero que te asalten. No sería una experiencia agradable.

—No, supongo que no… —susurró dudosa. Nunca pensó en el asunto, pero estaba segura de que Edward tenía razón—. Bueno, si piensas que es lo mejor…

—Sí.

 ***~AP~***

La noche antes de la boda la llevó a Londres y se alojaron en habitaciones separadas en un lujoso hotel del elegante barrio de la ciudad. Llenó su habitación de rosas; hizo que le entregaran el más exquisito vestido y que le enviaran una modista para hacer los arreglos necesarios. Ordenó un ramo de botones de rosas blancas entrelazados con hiedra, y una caja que contenía ropa interior de seda y encaje blanco con listones azules, así como unas zapatillas de cuero con aplicaciones de perlas. Finalmente quedó vestida frente al enorme espejo y se admiró en tanto movía los hombros desnudos, debido al escote bajo, entonces Edward se le acercó por la espalda con el collar de perlas del joyero.

—Algo prestado —anunció y abrochó el collar alrededor de su cuello. Bella se miró de nuevo. La red de perlas parecía como encaje en su piel dorada. Se ajustaba bien al escote. Ahora no solamente parecía modesta, sino hermosa, virginal y radiante.

Edward se detuvo a su lado, vestido formalmente.

—No te besaré hasta que seas mi esposa —señaló con voz ronca.

 ***~AP~***

Bella hizo sus votos en una capillita, con el corazón henchido de felicidad. Después Edward levantó el velo y la besó. La llevó directo al hotel, la acostó en la cama y la llevó más allá del deleite. Por primera vez, Bella escapó con él en el infinito espacio más brillante que la luz. Era su esposa en todos los sentidos. No había pedido nada de eso. Siempre pensó que se casaría en un registro civil hogareño, con un vestido de su propia confección, con una banda de oro. Y sin embargo, sin pedirlo, Edward le había dado el mundo.

 ***~AP~***

Yacían en la cama, a media tarde, leyendo periódicos, Edward trató de convencerla de que fuera de compras, húmedo y ventoso afuera, así que Bella prefirió quedarse y hacer el amor una vez más.

El teléfono sonó, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y levantó el auricular. Durante tres días después de su boda, había recibido llamadas de negocios, pero siempre se libraba.

Esa vez, fue diferente.

—¡En nuestra luna de miel! —se quejó Bella con un puchero y tiró de Edward hacia la cama tibia.

Pero Edward insistió, y Bella dejó de quejarse; sonrió con placer, ya que tenía un marido importante con negocios que atender.

—Regresaré en una hora —dijo él—. ¿Qué harás mientras?

—Primero tomaré un largo baño y después iré a caminar un poco para recordarme que el mundo existe.

—Pero creí que no querías salir con este clima.

—Eso fue cuando tenía algo mejor que hacer… —sonrió.

Pero cuando él se fue, Bella se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho que lo amaba. Era la primera vez que su esposo la dejaba y ni siquiera le había dado un beso. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se vistió informalmente y salió corriendo por el pasillo, hacia el vestíbulo. Una vez ahí, miró a su alrededor. ¿Había llegado tarde? ¿Edward se había ido? Era un espacio enorme y lleno de gente. Pilares, arcos y palmas en macetas rompían el área vasta. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Edward no se había ido, sino que estaba muy cerca al otro lado de la vegetación. Reconoció su voz.

Iba a rodear y tomarlo por sorpresa, cuando escuchó lo que Edward decía:

—Y yo también te quiero. De verdad. Debes creerme… —hablaba con una extraña intensidad, casi con fervor.

Pasmada, se acercó al banco de follaje y miró. Edward estaba con una mujer. Abrazaba a una mujer que ella conocía. Sí, no la había visto desde hacía tres años, pero Bella siempre reconocería a su propia hermana.

Alice se acurrucó en el brazo de Edward.

—Perdón, Edward —suspiró Alice—. No debí venir corriendo aquí, pero me sentía tan sola… tan aislada, esperando a que regresaras y arreglaras todo. Ha sido terrible.

—No falta mucho, Alice, te lo prometo —dijo Edward con ternura—. Pronto todo estará bien. De verdad que sí.

Alice suspiró y le sonrió a los ojos.

—Lo sé. No debí ser tan tonta. Yo confío en ti, Edward, tú lo sabes. Dime cómo te sientes tú —preguntó con suavidad.

Él se rió con voz ronca.

—Me siento de maravilla —confesó, abrazándola más—. Me siento como si caminara en las nubes. El amor es muy especial…

Alice sonrió con satisfacción, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso provocativo en la mejilla. Después suspiró de nuevo y lo alentó:

—¿Cuánto falta, Edward? No creo que pueda esperar más. Si tan sólo supieras cómo me siento…

—Lo sé —le aseguró—. Si no sintiera lo mismo, ¿crees que seguiría con este engaño? Debes ser paciente, Alice. Esto tomará tiempo. Funcionará, ya verás. Y después podremos estar juntos otra vez.

—Oh —suspiró Alice—. Todo es tan excitante… ¿crees que ya esté embarazada?

—¡Alice! —se rió con indulgencia—. Paciencia, paciencia…

—Lo sé —se rió Alice—. Soy ridícula, pero no puedo esperar a ser… bueno, seré mucho más que una tía cuando la hora llegue, ¿no? Será tu hijo, Edward, no sólo el de Bella. Oh, cualquiera puede tener un sobrino o sobrina, ¿verdad? Pero este nene será prácticamente como si fuera mío, ¿no? ¿Me culpas por estar emocionada? Ah, me muero de ganas porque estemos juntos los tres…

—Ay, Alice… soy tan feliz —suspiró Edward—. Sólo espera un poco más, ¿sí? Yo me aseguraré de que todo salga bien para ti. Te lo prometo. No habrá más separaciones, ni dolores… todos los problemas del pasado se olvidarán y serás feliz por siempre. Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, lo sabes.

Bella retrocedió inconscientemente ante las últimas palabras de Edward. No quería oír más. Se sentía débil y podría caer de rodillas. Pero ahí no, ya que atraería la atención de Edward. Oh, Dios. No sabía lo que quería. Quería regresar en el tiempo. Era difícil respirar. Necesitaba salir. Rápido.

Las calles de Londres estaban bañadas por la lluvia. Debió parecer horrible, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y la ropa empapada. Por lo menos en el centro de Londres nadie se percataba. La tormenta pasó y con ella la intensidad del dolor de Bella. Se sintió enfriarse por dentro y por fuera. Horriblemente fría. De su interior, surgía una hiel violenta, una amargura ácida. El simple hecho de pensar en Edward y Alice juntos le hacía sentir repugnancia. ¿Cómo podían ser tan despreciables? Él se había casado con ella para proporcionarse el hijo que Alice no podía darle. ¿Y después del nacimiento? ¿Qué planeaban entonces? ¿Le quitaría al nene y se iría con Alice, o viviría con Bella en una farsa de matrimonio y vería a Alice cuando pudiera, esperando una excusa para divorciarse…?

Pensar eso la asqueaba. ¡E imaginar que amó a ese hombre! Ah, qué tonta fue… pero no estaba enamorada de él… no podía ser… sólo había sido muy ingenua y tonta, y fácilmente la atrapó el primer hombre guapo que vio. Desde un principio supo que él no podía estar interesado en ella… interpretó atracción sexual por amor, ya que era demasiado inexperta para distinguir. De pronto le alegró que hubieran hecho el amor tan desesperada y urgentemente en los últimos tres días. Quizá Alice capturó su alma, pero Bella se lo regresaba con el cuerpo marcado por su pasión…

Corrió al hotel y sus pasos sonaban en el pavimento mojado. Bien; Edward no estaba ahí. De prisa se cambió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Metía la ropa en la maleta cuando él regresó. ¿De dónde? ¿De otra habitación? ¿De los brazos de otra mujer? ¡Dios, le daba asco!

—¡Bella! —exclamó Edward, mirando la escena—. ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Qué parece —murmuró ella groseramente.

—Oye, Bella, mi amor… ¿qué…?

—Perdón, Edward, pero de pronto me harté de la idea de estar casada contigo. Estoy segura de que entenderás cómo pasan estas pequeñas cosas, ya que eres un hombre de mundo, ¿no?

Reinó el silencio. Bella miró la maleta, ya que no tenía el valor para mirar a Edward a los ojos.

—Me viste con Alice —aseguró él—. ¿Sabes… sabes de nuestra relación?

—Sí.

—Mira, Bella, ahora estás alterada, pero más tarde hablaremos… es natural que te sientas así ahora… —la abrazó e hundió el rostro en su cuello.

Bella se esforzó por no gritar. Con el rostro pálido y los labios presionados, se alejó de él.

—¿Natural? —repitió con ira—. ¡Maldición, claro que es natural! Dame una buena razón para querer ser tu esposa, o la madre de tus hijos, dado el caso. Gracias a Dios que tomé la píldora tan pronto me pediste que nos casáramos. Por lo menos me ahorré ese horror. Ahora sal de mi camino, y de mi vida.

—¿Quieres una razón para quedarte? Tú me amas, Bella…

Aún ahora pensaba que podía convencerla. ¡Dios, pensaba que era estúpida!

—¿Amarte? Ah no, Edward. Estás muy equivocado —se volvió a él con ojos fríos de odio—. Nunca te amé, nunca. Me atrajo la… la curiosidad sexual. Eso es todo. Te olvidas de lo joven que soy, de lo protegida que siempre viví. Quería saber qué se sentía dormir con un hombre. Como me educaron en un convento, pensé que el matrimonio era la única forma de lograrlo. En las circunstancias, Edward, tu propuesta pareció irresistible. Bueno, ya supe todo lo que necesitaba saber, gracias —se arrancó los anillos de la mano y los lanzó con desdén a los pies de Edward—. No mereció la pena gastar en esas porquerías, te lo aseguro —terminó.

La expresión de Edward se oscureció y el color escarlata subió por su cabello. Tenía razón para estar furioso. Ella había descubierto su plan. La iba a sujetar de la muñeca, pero Bella retrocedió.

—No te atrevas a tocarme, Edward, o gritaré o vomitaré; depende de mi instinto.

—Bella… —murmuró con ira—. Escucha… sólo porque me viste con Alice…

Pero Bella no soportaría escucharlo. Esa voz la derretía, no quería escuchar más.

—¿Alice? Me alegra haberte visto con Alice —espetó—. Me alegra. ¿No entiendes que ella es lo de menos? Al verte con Alice abrí los ojos a la verdadera razón de por qué fui estúpida y dejé que me pusieras ese anillo en el dedo. Era inexperta y curiosa. Si me hubieras presionado a acostarme contigo antes de la boda, quizá lo habría hecho, y nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas inconveniencias. Ahora, por desgracia, los dos cargamos un matrimonio obsoleto —cerró de golpe la maleta—. Ahora sal de mi camino. Tengo toda mi vida por delante.

* * *

 **Actualizaciones:** Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes


	3. Capítulo Tres

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

Bella disminuyó la velocidad en su pequeño Ford Fiesta antes de virar en la entrada de la Mansión Littlebourne. La verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía que era buena en su trabajo, y tenía la experiencia para realizar una labor tan grande. Además hacía cuatro años que su hermana y ese hombre le habían robado su confianza. El tiempo curó las cicatrices; pero en momentos como ese, en los que se dirigía a ver a un cliente nuevo a su casa, recordaba que aún había heridas en su alma.

Suspiró. Quizá redecorar la Mansión le sería benéfico. Conocía la vieja casa desde su infancia y le encantaba el lugar. Disfrutaría de trabajar ahí. Carlisle le había hecho una buena propaganda con los nuevos dueños y debía trabajar bien. Quizás al final su seguridad estaría tan restaurada como la casa misma. Una vez que hablara con el cliente o su esposa, se relajaría.

Aun así, cuando se detuvo frente a la casa irregular no resistió mirarse al espejo. Llevaba puesto un traje suelto de seda de color violeta con gris, y una camisola de fina seda en violeta fuerte. Alrededor de su cabeza llevaba atada una cinta de los mismos tonos, y una cola de la tela caía en cascada con su cabello. La cinta era un toque maravilloso. La hacía parecer elegante y mucho más madura. Bien. Era lo que necesitaba para dar una buena impresión.

El ama de llaves le abrió y la ayudó a llevar su muestrario y portafolios al grandioso estudio. Bella prefirió no sentarse. No quería estar en desventaja ante su cliente. Fijó la vista en la puerta mientras esperaba.

Y entonces él apareció. La puerta simplemente se abrió y él entró. Ese coche negro en las calles de Dorchester… con impresión se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado y ahora lo tenía ahí enfrente, y sin poder escapar. Ah, cómo le dolía verlo. Cuatro años habían pasado y la agonía era igual a aquel día en el hotel. Su pecho se contrajo, como si el dolor le abriera el corazón.

Bella había olvidado lo alto que Edward era, y lo grandiosamente masculino a pesar del traje gris que disimulaba sus músculos. Su cabello lacio y oscuro estaba más corto, y salpicado de hilos grises. Los pómulos altos, las cejas rectas, la boca bien formada como antes, se combinaban para crear el rostro que Bella amó a primera vista. Y los ojos… la lastimaban más que nada. El tiempo le enseñó a Bella, que lo había amado de verdad.

Él se acercó con la mano extendida. Después se paró en seco y cerró el puño, para bajarlo despacio, y abriendo grandes los ojos.

— ¿Bella? ¿Dios, Bella? ¿Eres tú?

La boca se le congeló a Bella. Tenía la lengua atorada en el paladar. Después lenta y fríamente extendió una mano.

—Isabella Swan —se presentó con formalidad—. No puedo decir que me da gusto conocerte. _"¿Cómo está?"_ , sería un buen saludo, ¿no?

— ¡Maldición, Bella, yo sé quién eres! —espetó él con mordacidad y mirada de granito.

Bella bajó la mano y la presionó contra su muslo. Qué bueno que él no la tocó, ya que no lo habría soportado. Se volvió hacia su portafolio y lo levantó.

—Me voy —anunció Bella con amargura—. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

— ¡Bella! —habló con voz dura.

Ella lo miró. Sentía los músculos de su rostro que se contraían, apretándose en su boca. Tenía miedo de hablar porque saldría un gemido o algo así. Se colocó el portafolio bajo el brazo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Yo… —respiró profundo—. Me voy, ya te lo dije. No habría venido de saber que eras tú. Carlisle no mencionó un nombre.

— ¿Carlisle? ¿Carlisle Cullen?

Ella asintió y dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero fue un error, ya que como animal al acecho Edward brincó, la sujetó del brazo y le quitó los portafolios.

— ¿Tú eres la talentosa y joven diseñadora de _Interiores Chrysalis_?

Bella asintió y trató de continuar hacia la puerta, pero él la sujetó con firmeza.

—Aún no te vas —ordenó—. Pensé que algún día renovaríamos nuestra… relación, cuándo yo comprara esta casa. El momento llego antes de lo que pensé. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Bella. Cuatro años.

— ¿De qué diablos podríamos hablar? —espetó ella con ojos chispeantes—. Según recuerdo, nuestra conversación fue terminante. Vine aquí a trabajar. Como eso no será posible, me voy. Ahora suéltame, me lastimas.

— ¿Esto es posible? Ah no, Bella, no dejaré que te vayas de nuevo.

—No puedes detenerme.

—Tengo un contrato con _Cullen-Platt_ , que te incluye a ti. Eso es un comienzo —la soltó.

Bella se frotó el brazo por la presión que hicieron los dedos en su carne. No le dolió, pero el recuerdo ardiente de sus manos era peor que cualquier dolor. Lo miró con ira.

— ¿Un contrato? Si piensas que un contrato me hará quedarme un momento en tu presencia, estás loco. Nuestro matrimonio fue un contrato y tampoco valió mucho, ¿no? ¿O ya se te olvidó todo eso?

Él retrocedió, se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla y cruzó los brazos con indiferencia y frialdad.

—Oh no —habló con suavidad—. No lo he olvidado y tú tampoco. Después de todo, seguimos legalmente casados.

—Sólo porque los cinco años aún no pasan. En el momento en que se cumpla ese lapso, me divorciaré de ti.

—Pudiste divorciarte de mí hace mucho tiempo, Bella. No tienes que esperar cinco años.

—Sí, si quieres un divorcio fácil y sin problemas. Bien lo sabes.

Edward la estudió con frialdad. Después indicó el portafolio que estaba contra la silla.

—Hablemos de negocios.

Bella fue al portafolio e intentó recogerlo. Él no la tocó esta vez, sino que se interpuso en el camino y Bella se heló.

—Con permiso —murmuró ella con voz cortés y gélida.

—Demandaré a los arquitectos si rompes los términos del contrato.

—Haz lo que quieras —lo miró con desdén—, Carlisle es un viejo amigo de la familia. No se enfadará cuando le explique las circunstancias.

—Ah… —sonrió—. Por eso estaba tan ansioso por convencerme de que te dejara hacer el trabajo. No es que tengas talentos excepcionales, ¿eh?

Bella jadeó y se mordió el labio inferior. Un enorme orgullo creció en ella.

—Claro que los tengo —replicó con ira—. _Cullen-Platt_ son los mejores arquitectos de su área. No recomendarían a alguien que no cumpliera con sus estándares.

Edward arqueó las cejas y encogió los hombros.

—No dudo que seas buena, pero tampoco dudo que el juicio de Carlisle esté influenciado por jóvenes amigas. Los hombres de su edad a menudo se dejan convencer por hermosas mujeres.

— ¿Qué implicas?

—No te alteres. No implico que los dos tengan una aventura, pero creo que él está predispuesto a considerarte mejor de lo que pensaría hace veinte años.

La ira había crecido. Bella lo rodeó y colocó su portafolios en el suelo. Después se arrodilló y lo abrió.

—Eso —anunció con vehemencia, enseñando las fotos—. Y eso, y eso. Adelante. Mira. Decide por ti mismo. Se puso en cuclillas y cruzó los brazos.

Él se agazapó junto a ella. Los músculos de sus muslos se estiraron en la tela de sus pantalones. Bella miró la pierna que tenía tan cerca de ella. De prisa se levantó y fue por su caja de muestras. Le daba la espalda, así él no vería cómo temblaban sus dedos. Se sentía enferma de disgusto. Ahí seguía, latiendo peligrosamente en sus venas el deseo carnal. Él aún provocaba esa necesidad en ella. Oh, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Se volvió, abrió la caja y comenzó a mostrar los mosaicos, como si fueran naipes, en la vieja alfombra frente a él.

—Oye, cuidado, Bella, los romperás —expresó él.

—Sobre tu cabeza —murmuró ella.

—Valen más que eso, ¿no crees? —se mofó. Luego levantó un mosaico y lo estudió.

—No mucho —sacudió la cabeza—. Cuanto más preciado el artículo que se estrelle, mayor la satisfacción. Por eso el _Gordo y el Flaco_ son tan graciosos…

Él colocó las anchas manos sobre las rodillas, echó atrás la cabeza y rió. Después le sonrió.

—No pensé que hoy sería un buen día.

Bella emitió un sonido burlón y se levantó.

—Me voy —suspiró.

—Te quedas —Edward se levantó y la estudió—. Carlisle tenía razón. Eres excepcional. El contrato continúa.

—No te mostré mi trabajo para asegurar la comisión, sino para demostrar mi talento —sacudió la cabeza—. Una vez hecho eso, me voy. Puedes demandar a quien te dé la gana.

— ¿Te gustaría la idea de estar en la corte y contarle a todo el mundo sobre nosotros? Me sorprendes, Bella. En ese caso, pudiste tener un divorcio rápido y sensacionalista.

Bella respingó. Él había atacado un punto débil. Claro que no quería que se supiera lo de su matrimonio. Tenía orgullo. No quería que la humillación y el dolor se hicieran públicos.

—No objeto que demandes a Carlisle por una simple cláusula en el contrato de negocio. No creo que los periodistas se vuelvan locos con una demanda de trabajo.

—Qué poco sabes… —murmuró suavemente—. Carlisle tendría que mostrar pruebas; justificaciones para cambiar los términos del contrato, sobre todo si me pongo terco. Hasta podría quitarle cada centavo que posee. ¿Qué tan buen amigo de la familia es tu señor Cullen?

 _"No tan bueno"_ , pensó Bella con tristeza. Mantuvo la barbilla en alto y lo miró directo a los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Él se inclinó y cerró el portafolios de Bella.

—Vamos —la urgió—. Recoge tus mosaicos. Creí que tenías prisa por irte, ¿no?

—No lo harías, ¿verdad? —preguntó con duda.

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

—No lo harás —repitió nerviosa. Estaba casi segura. Después de todo, él era el que se había portado despreciable. Pudo pedir el divorcio pero no lo hizo. Él tenía más que perder si las cosas salían a la luz. _Bienes Raíces Masen Twilight Ltd._ era una compañía grande y famosa. No sólo la reputación de Edward estaría en juego, sino el valor de las acciones y otras cosas.

—No lo harías —repitió más segura, pero él sólo arqueó una ceja irónica y no replicó.

Hubo una pausa y sus emociones y pensamientos fueron un caos, mientras que los ojos verdes de Edward la estudiaban.

— ¡Maldito! —exclamó violentamente—. Trae esos malditos dibujos. Parece que debemos discutir varias cosas antes de que me vaya.

—Un día perfecto —se levantó y sonrió—. Muy, muy perfecto.

Bella decidió ignorarlo y verlo sólo como un cliente. No se rendiría a la urgencia de llorar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Temo que la luz no es muy buena aquí —señaló y miró el polvoso candelabro—. ¿No hay un lugar con mejor luz donde pueda mostrarle mi trabajo con más detalle, señor Masen?

—Edward —la corrigió con insistencia.

—Prefiero mantener las cosas en un nivel profesional, señor Masen —anunció desafiante.

—Como quiera, señora Masen.

— ¡No! —gritó antes de poder contenerse y se sonrojó. Maldito. Acababa de ganarle una pelea.

— ¡Ah! Eso está mejor —insinuó—. ¡Un sonrojo! Se parece a la Bella que conocí…

— ¡Y a la que no amabas! —terminó con enojo.

—Tú fuiste la que se fue, Bella —le recordó con frialdad—. ¿No recuerdas?

—Ah sí, Edward. Nunca olvidaré el momento en que me di cuenta de que lo único que sentías por mí era… así que no te hagas la víctima.

De prisa caminó a la puerta y se asomó. Más allá se encontraba una galería bañada por el sol de la mañana de otoño. Había una mesa blanca de hierro y unas sillas.

—Ahí… —expresó ella—. La luz de día es perfecta.

Edward se detuvo junto a ella, sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y buscó la llave. Se inclinó para meterla, y Bella bajó la vista para que sus ojos no la traicionaran. Captaba el exótico aroma de su loción de afeitar y la llama ardió de pronto en su sangre. Esa urgente respuesta física era lo último que esperaba. Edward la cortejó y se casó con ella por el bien de otra mujer: su propia hermana. Le hizo el amor por el bien de su hermana. Sólo pensarlo la ahogaba de ira. Aun así existía esa carga vibrante, ardiente e insoportable del deseo.

Lo peor de todo era que él había disfrutado de todo el asunto. En la oscura habitación del hotel la convenció de que el deseo no era lo mismo que el deber. No, Edward la deseó mucho. Aun cuando él amaba a Alice al grado de aceptar, degradar y humillar a su hermana de diecinueve años.

Edward llevó todo a la mesa de la galería exterior. Abrió el portafolios y estudió más fotos.

—Ahora entiendo lo que decía Carlisle acerca de los mosaicos —comentó.

—Pues… ah sí —Bella alejó su mente del pasado y trató de concentrarse en lo que él decía. No debió pensar en eso, ya que la abrumaba. Hasta sentía los párpados pesados, como si no pudiera abrirlos.

Edward le hizo preguntas técnicas que ella respondió sin gran entusiasmo.

— ¿Bella, qué te pasa?

La cortante impaciencia en la voz de él la sorprendió. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así después de… todo lo que pasó? ¿Cómo se atrevía? La ira estalló en llamas.

—No hablas en serio. ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿No puedes adivinarlo? —espetó con burla.

— ¿De verdad eres tan rencorosa, Bella? —suspiró Edward—. ¿El tiempo no te ha ablandado?

— ¿Rencorosa? ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Edward? Me engañaste de la peor forma posible cuando era joven e impresionable. Cambié desde entonces. Si soy rencorosa, sólo es por tu culpa.

Tragó saliva. Era una admisión difícil de hacer, ya que nunca había sido rencorosa. No quería guardar la amargura de su resentimiento, pero tampoco podía alejarlo. Cruzó hacia la mesa y acomodó los mosaicos, concentrándose en que las esquinas se ajustaran a la perfección, aunque normalmente no era tan quisquillosa.

—Ya veo —susurró él y se colocó detrás de ella. Estiró una mano, tomó unos mosaicos y los colocó junto al cuidadoso arreglo de ella—. ¿Estás segura de que no te has ablandado, Bella?

Le habló tan cerca del oído que sintió su aliento. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. La sola presencia de él la enervaba. La proximidad probaba su autocontrol al máximo.

—Estoy segura —replicó—. No sé por qué diablos quieres mi perdón. No creo que tengas remordimientos, ya que no tienes vergüenza. Sea lo que sea, nada sacarás de mí, excepto excelente mano de obra. Sólo estoy aquí porque no quiero causarle problemas a Carlisle.

Lo miró de reojo. Sus duras facciones estaban tensas. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba el paisaje de maizales en las colinas bajo el sol matutino. Era un paisaje demasiado gentil para la dura mirada de él. Cuando Edward habló, su voz fue gélida.

—Carlisle señaló que eres muy buena en trabajo de época. Este lugar ha sido ampliado con los siglos… ¿cómo te encargarás de eso?

—Pues yo… —cerró los ojos un poco. ¿Así que eso era todo? ¿Todos esos años terminaban en eso? Una breve conversación cortés y directa a los negocios. Bella reveló sus emociones mientras que él, el hombre que quiso usarla como incubadora, no dio nada de sí. Debió saberlo. Bella Swan maduró, pero no lo suficiente para estar al nivel de Edward Masen.

Bella subrayó las diferentes posibilidades, mientras él le mostraba la hermosa casa estilo Jacobino. Estaba tan cerca de ella en el recorrido que Bella sentía la energía tibia que emanaba de él.

Tuvo que seguir a su lado mientras le enseñaba las cocinas, los baños, las despensas, la antigua lechería y la piscina interior de treinta años de antigüedad, manchada y polvorosa por el desuso, así como la interminable procesión de chimeneas y fogones. Bella siempre se encargaba de los mosaicos, en vez de contratar a alguien. Los mosaicos modernos a menudo cambian toda la atmósfera de un viejo edificio, y ella tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para hacer réplicas de mosaicos así como para redecorar los nuevos con el fin de crear los murales individuales y las orillas. Parecía que la Mansión Littlebourne había sido construida para comer mosaicos. Había esperado que no fuera mucho trabajo, pero seguía viendo mosaicos y más mosaicos, lo cual significaba que tendría que pasar gran parte de su tiempo en esa casa. Con tristeza memorizó los detalles, sin poder disfrutar de la idea de hacer un trabajo tan espléndido.

Al final se dirigieron al dormitorio principal. Era enorme y tenía una vista hacia el valle mediante un balcón. La habitación poseía una gran chimenea de mármol rodeada aunque la reja misma estaba bordeada. Bella se arrodilló y levantó la alfombra para ver si el fogón estaba intacto.

— ¿Planeas poner en servicio la chimenea? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—La atmósfera aquí es estilo Victoriano tardía. ¿Quieres conservarla así o poner todo en el estilo original de la casa?

—Creo que debemos conservarlo. Después de todo, el baño también es Victoriano, y no quiero cambiarlo. La casa evolucionó con los años según la gente que la habitó. Sería como una traición destruir los cambios y modernizarla por completo.

Bella estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque deseaba pelear. El problema era que su cuerpo no había aprendido mucho en los últimos cuatro años. Cuanto más lo veía, más era consciente de Edward como hombre. La pesada seda de su traje se movía y se balanceaba, acariciando sensualmente sus piernas. Por suerte la chaqueta escondía el hecho de que sus pezones estaban duros.

Quería correr a casa, quitarse la ropa y someter su cuerpo traicionero a un baño helado como castigo. Deseaba que Edward dijera algo terrible, insensible para que su carne respingara al tono con su mente.

Pero no lo hizo. Cuanto más hablaba de la casa y de lo que sentía por ella, más sensible y razonable parecía. Siempre lo fue. Ese era el problema. Nunca traicionó con una mirada o una palabra la verdad que ella descubrió con métodos más crueles. De pronto Edward la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sí que sabes de casas —comentó—. Es difícil creer que tus emociones no hayan madurado un poco… —cortó formalmente.

— ¿Tratas de halagarme para que te perdone, Edward? —espetó y se levantó de prisa—. ¿Ese comentario, tiene ese propósito?

—No has perdonado, Bella, y yo no he olvidado.

Le enterró los dedos en un hombro hasta que Bella respingó. Luego ella miró al frente, tratando de ignorar el golpeteo de su corazón. Con la otra mano, Edward le levantó la barbilla.

Despacio y sin resistirse, permitió que la volviera hacia él.

— ¿Olvidar qué, Edward? —preguntó groseramente y deseó no haber hablado.

Para su horror, le daba la oportunidad a él de demostrar exactamente a lo que se refería. Él bajó la cabeza y su boca rozó duramente sus labios.

—Esto es parte de la razón, Bella. No he olvidado cómo es el besarte. Te deseaba entonces y eso no ha cambiado.

Bella volvió la cabeza a un lado y se mordió los dos labios desesperadamente para borrar la sensación que él dejó. No era tan fácil. Su cuerpo vibraba de deseo… esperando…

— ¿Y Alice? —preguntó con bravura—. ¿Te has olvidado de Alice?

—Yo no, Bella.

Así que seguía su relación con su hermana, y aun así la besaba como si fuera… debía enfermarse.

— ¡Oh, eres odioso! ¡Suéltame! —gritó, soltándose.

— ¿A dónde irás? —preguntó él—. ¿A la otra habitación; fuera del país?

—Seguiré con el trabajo por el bien de Carlisle, pero no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima otra vez, o te demandaré por asalto.

Él se rió suave y peligrosamente.

— ¿Ah sí? Eres mi esposa, Bella. ¿Lo olvidaste? Sería difícil hacer una acusación contra tu marido. No te preocupes, esta vez no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

—En aquel entonces nada me habría hecho quedarme, tampoco ahora. Y no puedes amenazarme, Edward. Haré mi trabajo, pero si me molestas me hartaré y me iré de nuevo.

—Ese día te fuiste con estilo —comentó él—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Bella apretó sus temblorosas manos. Se había ido a Bristol, a quedarse con una amiga de la escuela que tenía un gran corazón, un pequeño apartamento y la cordura de no hacer muchas preguntas.

—Quiero irme ya —anunció Bella—. Traeré esquemas preliminares cuando volvamos a reunimos.

—Te quiero aquí, mañana, a las nueve en punto. Aquí estaré para recibir algunas llamadas. Puedes tomar medidas mientras yo trabajo. Podemos almorzar también.

—No es necesario hacer eso todavía —replicó—. Tengo mucho que hacer en mi estudio.

—A las nueve en punto —la miró intensamente—. No te pongas difícil o tendré que buscar a otro diseñador.

—A las nueve está bien —declaró con desprecio. Lo miró con odio y caminó hacia la puerta.

* * *

Gracias a: **adyperales, Guest, Ely Cullen M.**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

—Llegas tarde.

Edward la esperaba cuando ella se detuvo en el camino de la entrada. Se hallaba en la escalera principal con los pies separados y los brazos cruzados. La tela de su traje azul marino se estiraba en sus hombros.

—No es cierto. Bueno, un minuto y medio más tarde —replicó mirando su reloj, y después contempló a Edward con decisión. Ella usaba un traje con pantalones en azul humo, de presilla ancha y chaleco corto. Lo seleccionó esperando que las líneas austeras acobardaran a Edward. Sin embargo, cuando ella bajó del coche y caminó a la escalera, con la cabeza en alto, supo que nada intimidaría a Edward.

—Estás bien con el cabello recogido —comentó con firmeza.

Había algo en la forma en que lo dijo, que indicaba que no era un cumplido, sino algo más. Aun así, Bella asintió con cortesía.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludó con frialdad. Lo peor había pasado. Nada sería tan malo como el día anterior. Estaba preparada para él, aunque al acercarse los nervios se le crisparon. Aún no podía aceptar el hecho perturbador de que lo consideraba tan atractivo como siempre.

—Aún no he desayunado —anunció él, ignorándola—. Puedes unirte.

—Ya comí —replicó.

—No necesitas comer —anunció con insolencia—. Sólo acompañante.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué disfrutes lanzando más comentarios desagradables? ¿Eso ayudará a tu digestión?

—Para que podamos hablar de esta maldita casa, si es que aún quieres el trabajo —amenazó él.

Bella bajó la vista y lo siguió, obedientemente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esa dominación? Una ira desafiante se formaba en su estómago.

El desayunador estaba bien iluminado. Edward fue al mostrador y se sirvió el desayuno él mismo. Después se sentó y abrió el diario financiero, sin prestarle atención a Bella.

La ira dentro de ella creció más y después bajó. No merecía dejarse molestar. ¿No la había lastimado suficiente? No pasaría de nuevo. Le seguiría el juego. Se sirvió café de una cafetera de plata y después se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa de palo de rosa.

A la larga él dobló el periódico y lo colocó junto a su plato.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó, entrecerrando los párpados.

— ¿Qué cosa? No has hablado de nada.

—Ese es tu trabajo. Se supone que debes burbujear con ideas creativas, ¿no? O por lo menos para eso pensé que te pagaba.

—No me has pagado un centavo todavía. Aunque lo hicieras, dudo que burbujeara. No efervesco en compañía de las ratas.

— ¿Así que soy una rata? —arqueó una ceja—. Bueno, ese es tu problema, no el mío. Tú te casaste con una rata. Yo me casé con una hermosa joven. Parece que salí mejor librado que tú, ¿eh?

Bella siseó. ¿Cómo diablos podía voltear así las cartas?

—Bueno, por lo menos yo salí con mi orgullo intacto —replicó ella.

—Bien hecho.

Había una indiferencia molesta en el tono de él, que Bella no entendió. Frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—Suéltate el cabello, Bella —dijo con casualidad.

— ¡Qué extraordinaria petición! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos.

Él no dijo nada más, sólo se reclinó en su silla y la estudió con esos ojos astutos.

Bella era demasiado consciente de su escrutinio, y sintió cuando un sonrojo subió a su rostro.

—Maldito —murmuró.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó él, riendo.

—No me sonrojo. Me estoy enfadando. Te pasas de la raya. Me voy —anunció, echando atrás la silla.

—No —ordenó él—. Quédate. Quiero hablar contigo.

—No quiero escucharte —insistió ella.

—Aun así… —hizo un ademán dando a entender que ella no tenía otra opción. Después la estudió intensamente—. Desata tu cabello —ordenó.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. Suéltate el cabello. Pareces diferente con el moño.

— ¿Y quieres recordarme cómo era? —se mofó—. ¡Qué tierno!

—Algo así.

—Vete al diablo.

Cuando él se levantó, Bella pensó que se serviría más café o algo así, pero Edward se colocó detrás de ella y le quitó el broche de nácar. El cabello pesado y largo cayó como una cortina sobre sus hombros y espalda. Después él caminó al mostrador y se sirvió café y pan tostado.

Bella estaba tiesa en su silla. Se levantó el cabello y comenzó a trenzarlo. Cuando él terminó de servirse, Bella ya tenía el cabello bien recogido.

—Ayer te dije que no me tocaras —siseó Bella con ira.

—Ah sí —reconoció con calma—. ¿Con qué amenazaste? ¿Una acusación de asalto? —indicó el teléfono—. Siéntete libre para hacer las llamadas que quieras. El número que necesitas es 999, creo —mordió su pan tostado.

La nariz de Bella tembló de furia. No quería recordar la forma en que él desayunaba. No quería recordar nada de él. Miró sus manos y estudió sus uñas.

— ¿Has trabajado en el jardín, Bella?

— ¿Perdón?

—La primera vez que te llevé a cenar, no dejabas de mirar tus manos. Notaste que tenías tierra en las uñas y estabas muy mortificada. Casi llamo al camarero para que te llevara un cepillo o algo, ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que se acordaba. Si lo quisiera, se acordaría de cada detalle de aquella velada. No le gustaba la idea de que Edward lo recordara. Le daba demasiado poder.

—No —espetó.

— ¿Después de todo, fuiste a la universidad?

—No.

—Qué lástima. Debiste hacerlo.

Aquella velada Bella le contó a Edward sus planes profesionales. Más tarde, cuando se casaron, él insistió en que continuara sus estudios. Dijo que estarían juntos en las vacaciones largas, y que sería bueno, ya que debía viajar mucho por su trabajo. Bella pensó que era hermoso que él se preocupara por el hecho de que fuera muy joven… que había muchas cosas que aún debía hacer… como mejorar su mente, por Dios. ¡Ja! Su único y verdadero interés fue manipular. Quería que ella asistiera a la universidad para estar libre y pasar tiempo con Alice, mientras Bella incubaba al bebé. Tragó saliva.

—No continué mi educación de inmediato —explicó cortante, ansiosa porque él no descubriera que casi le arruinó la vida—. Siempre dudé entre el lado artístico y el académico. Decidí tomarme mi tiempo para elegir.

La verdad era que se había encerrado como oficinista en un pequeño despacho en Bristol. Fue su padre quien la alentó a estudiar medio tiempo en algo creativo, aunque ni siquiera él la convenció de que fuera a tiempo completo a la universidad. Todos aquellos estudiantes que podrían tomar un auténtico interés por ella ya no le llamaban la atención. Cuando recuperó su confianza, asistió a cursos en la universidad local y por último obtuvo su diploma como diseñadora de interiores. Trabajó con mucho éxito en una oficina de diseño en Bristol antes de regresar a Dorset, seis meses antes de establecer su propio negocio.

— ¿Te gustó ser estudiante?

—Claro —mintió. Al principio odió ir a clases, temerosa de la atención de los hombres, temerosa de confiar en su propio juicio aún en cosas como colores y texturas. Poco a poco aprendió a ser feliz de nuevo. Aun así, no prestó atención a sus compañeros. Cuando salía con ellos, los encontraba… bueno, demasiado jóvenes, inmaduros, aburridos e insustanciales… después de Edward.

— ¿Y luego?

—Instalé un estudio en casa. Tuve suerte desde el principio. Carlisle se interesó y me pasó algo de trabajo. Otra amiga de mi padre, Carmen, tiene una tienda de muebles en Dorchester. Es una mezcla inteligente de antigüedades y lo mejor de Escandinavia. Buscaba a alguien que restaurara mosaicos en lavabos, chimeneas y más. Hice algunos trabajos para ella. Ahora Carmen hace muchas cosas para mí. Supongo que la usaré cuando tengamos que re amueblar algunas de las habitaciones de esta casa.

Reinó una pausa en la conversación, mientras él mordisqueaba el pan tostado.

Bella se tensó. La discusión había perdido su tono cortante. Edward parecía relajado. Bella cruzó los brazos y lo estudió. Con los años él se había convertido en un monstruo para ella. Aun así, a pesar de la rudeza decisiva de sus maneras, no la acobardaba como ella pensó. En cuanto al trabajo, sabía que no tendría problemas con él. Admiraba su gusto. Era el lado personal de su relación lo que la asustaba, porque no negaba que su presencia física la afectaba.

— ¿Cómo está Alice? —preguntó a propósito para provocar disgusto. Un recordatorio del amor de Edward por su hermana anularía su respuesta hacia él.

Edward dejó de masticar y su rostro se quedó inmóvil, pero algo en sus ojos indicó que le complacía mencionar a Alice.

—Ya casi no la veo. Una o dos veces por año, algunas horas cuando estoy de negocios en Nueva York. Trabaja allá.

¿Así que no se estableció con la mujer que no pudo darle un heredero? Pero tampoco cortó por completo su relación con Alice…

— ¿Vendrá aquí, a Littlebourne?

—Eso depende —anunció con frialdad.

— ¿De qué?

—De ti, claro.

— ¿Quieres decir que yo tengo la elección?

—Sí.

—Vaya —lo miró con ira—. Qué diferencia. En ese caso, preferiría que se reunieran en Manhattan.

Edward la miró con frialdad y la luz de sus ojos desapareció.

Bella hizo una mueca. Pensó que Edward había comprado Littlebourne para que Alice pudiera tratar de granjearse el amor de su padre, eso nunca pasaría, pero tenía miedo de que su padre se enterara de cómo lo había traicionado su hija mayor. Cuando hablaba de Alice lo hacía con amor paterno y afecto. Más que nunca Bella sentía la necesidad de proteger al hombre que cuidó de ella toda su vida.

 _¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué compró Edward esa casa? ¿Importaba? Esa vez no la arrastraría a sus trampas._ A pesar de todo se alegró de que él ya no viera tanto a Alice. Y no fue su corazón ni su cabeza lo que se aceleró con la noticia… sino ese pulso ciego en su interior que palpitaba por él.

Mantuvo la vista en sus manos, sin querer mirarlo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando recordó lo inocente que fue para disfrutar viéndolo comer, y su cuerpo esperaba…

Por fin Edward apoyó un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano.

—Debiste dejarte suelto el cabello —comentó.

¡Vaya! Comentarios así tenían sus usos. Eran muy efectivos para alejar nudos en la garganta.

—Creí que hablaríamos de negocios —indicó ella con mordacidad.

—Ah sí, así es. Dime sobre la piscina, Bella. ¿Tienes algún plan especial para ella?

—Sí. Me gustaría llenarla con agua y lanzarte ahí.

Él sonrió.

—Preferiblemente después de haberte golpeado con algo pesado.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

Bella no quería que sonriera, ya que todo su rostro sufría una transformación que no quería recordar.

—Sí tengo una idea para la piscina. Hay una pintura de Seurat, _"Los Bañistas"_ , ¿la conoces? Está llena de luz y aire, y captura la sensación de gente que se baña en un lindo día… bueno, no quiero copiarla ni nada por el estilo, pero es un punto de comienzo. La atmósfera. Esa es la técnica de aplicar color en diminutos puntos, por ejemplo, para que toda la superficie parezca vibrar… el color en la cerámica es tan puro, no se descolora ni nada. Pensé en crear grandes nubes de luz, el sol, la niebla y los paisajes; algo cálido y tentador… —se calló y lo miró.

—Adelante —le ordenó con seriedad y cautela.

—Bueno, eso es todo. No he pensado más allá de eso.

—Sé de cuál pintura hablas. Sí, me parece bien. Sigue trabajando en eso.

Ella se sintió algo complacida porque por fin hablaban de trabajo. Alentada, suspiro de alivio y continuó:

—Y la lechería… tengo una gran idea. Bueno, creo que es buena, pero tú decides. Es tu casa, sin embargo, temo que seré terca con mis planes para la lechería… si no te gustan, definitivamente estaré desilusionada. Quizá obligue a mis siguientes clientes a tomarla, les guste o no. Terminarán con un cuadro de un queso en su baño o algo así. Además, regresando al punto, ya conoces esas antiguas carnicerías donde…

Pero él no reveló nada. Empujó la silla con fuerza y se levantó con tensión. Bella pensó que se le acercaría de nuevo y… bueno, quizá le soltara el cabello o algo más. Sin embargo, caminó a la puerta.

—Dímelo otro día —la cortó con frialdad—. Tengo negocios que atender. Te veo a las doce para almorzar.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, y enervada. ¿Por qué se había ido así? Percibía que era por algo que ella había dicho, aunque no tenía la menor idea.

 ***~AP ~***

Al medio día, el ama de llaves le recordó que la esperaban en el estudio. Investigaba las chimeneas, esperando encargarse del trabajo de los mosaicos lo más pronto posible. Él la esperaba. Miraba los jardines más allá de la galería.

El fuego ardía con gusto en el hogar. Bella se sentó en una silla antigua y él al lado de la chimenea y no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué quieres de beber? —preguntó él, cruzando el gran salón.

—Ah… —pensó, mirando el fuego.

Antes que pudiera contestar, Edward estalló en risas.

— ¿Qué diablos hiciste? —inquirió él.

Bella se miró de prisa. Su traje austero estaba manchado de polvo. Sacudió en vano su pantalón.

—Medía las chimeneas —respondió.

—Tienes una mancha en la nariz —sonrió él.

Bella sacó un pañuelo y se frotó la nariz.

—Ahora la tienes roja… —comentó él.

—Bueno —chispeó—, ya vimos que sabes distinguir los colores. Eso hará más fácil mi trabajo. Beberé agua tónica con hielo y limón, gracias.

—Agua tónica —repitió Edward riendo—. Ah… sí. Para que no te duermas en la tarde, supongo. El alcohol en el almuerzo ejerce cierto efecto en algunas personas… sobre todo si no están acostumbradas a que molesten su descanso nocturno…

Más filoso que un cuchillo. Bella echó atrás unos mechones de cabello con gesto rápido y miró al fuego. No respondió. Después de todo, no había sido una pregunta.

El día después de su boda habían bebido mucho champaña a la hora del almuerzo, después de una noche haciendo el amor. Bella dio un paseo para aclarar su cabeza, y dos horas más tarde Edward la encontró dormida en un banco, en uno de los parques de Londres. La llevó al hotel mientras ella protestaba, después se rió y al final se acurrucó en su hombro y… la chica se arrellanó en su asiento. El fuego era demasiado.

Edward le pasó su bebida y después se sentó frente a Bella, con las piernas extendidas.

—Me encantan las chimeneas… —comentó él—. ¿Qué planeas hacer con está?

—Entarimarla —respondió Bella mirándolo a los ojos—. Buscaría un calentador de segunda mano.

—No te atreverías —señaló él con una sonrisa.

—No —acordó—. Sería tonto. Disfruto mucho mi trabajo y no arruinaría nada por culpa tuya. No lo vales.

Su mirada no titubeó, pero las comisuras de su boca se levantaron.

—Supón que renunciara a mi derecho de vetar tus diseños. Supón que te diera carta blanca para hacer lo que quieras con la casa.

— ¿Cómo vendérsela a una pareja con hijos lindos y buenos? ¿La clase de gente que me gustaría tener como vecinos?

—Como decorarla enteramente a tu gusto.

—Eso sería fantástico —replicó—. Me encantaría. Los clientes son el principal problema en mi trabajo. Por desgracia uno debe acomodarse a sus ideas. Aunque tú eres un gran problema, y la sola idea de hacer algo que te agrade me enferma, no puedo pensar en algo que quisiera más que decidir por mí misma.

—Bien —ladeó la cabeza—. Es un trato entonces. Tú decorarás esta casa exactamente como si fuera tuya, excepto por la piscina. He pensado que…

—Perdón, pero creo que no escuché bien… ¿dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera?

—No exactamente. Dije que podías decorar la casa como si fuera tuya. Dado que ya indicaste que querías quitarme esta chimenea y sacarme de aquí, no seré tan tonto para decirte que hagas lo que quieras. Además, regresando a la piscina…

—Pero ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy ocupado. He visto bastante de tu trabajo y sé que no me decepcionarás. Carlisle te tiene en alto concepto…

Bella iba a brincar de alegría, pero se contuvo. No debía dejar que la sedujeran esos ojos verdes. Lo miró con sospecha. Debía recordar que una vez ese hombre. la engañó sin escrúpulos. Era capaz de hacer lo mismo, aunque no entendía por qué hacia ese ofrecimiento. ¿Para qué? Quizá no debería dudar. Después de todo, él debía atender todo un emporio internacional.

—Deja de mirarme así —ordenó él—, y escucha mientras te explicó lo de la piscina. Creo que Carlisle me mencionó que ya sabes lo de los hoteles.

—Dijo algo, sí, pero no comprendo. Pensé que _Masen Twilight_ era un emporio de industria a gran escala. ¿Decidiste que es hora de tener un negocio de camareras?

— ¿No puedes ir al grano?

—Sí, siempre lo he hecho, ¿recuerdas? —casi se muerde la lengua cuando vio su lenta sonrisa. Ya era bastante malo que él le recordara aquellas semanas juntos. ¡Su maldita lengua!

—Me diversifico. _Masen Twilight_ es una compañía muy grande actualmente. Determino la política, pero tengo un buen equipo que se encarga de tomar las decisiones cotidianas. Además de las ventajas financieras, me gusta la idea de embarcarme en un pequeño proyecto en el que pueda comprometerme personalmente. Así que compré algunas viejas casas de campo para restaurarlas. Cada una tendrá una piscina y un club deportivo. La idea tuya de poner mosaicos a la piscina, me gustó. Me gustaría estudiar la posibilidad de encontrar un tema para las instalaciones deportivas basándonos en tu idea. Te llevaría a Londres para que hablaras con Carlisle tan pronto tengas claras tus ideas.

—No, no se puede.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No me llevarás a ningún lado. Yo conduciré sola.

—No pagaré extras.

—Creo que _Chrysalis_ puede financiarme el viaje —replicó.

— ¿Y si decido hacer la reunión en Milán?

—Olvídalo, Edward —lo miró con disgusto—. No sé qué tramas, pero no funcionará.

— ¿No? —preguntó suavemente.

Ahí estaba otra vez, sonriendo. Sus labios estaban cerrados; juntos en una línea recta, pero sus ojos brillaban. Bella se revolvió en su asiento y su pulso comenzó a palpitar.

 ***~AP ~***

Durante el almuerzo Edward se desbordó de encanto. Era raro que la tratara con tanta gracia. Bella se reclinó en su silla mientras lo escuchaba halagarla a ella, así como a su trabajo. Cuando tomaban el postre, Bella decidió poner un alto.

—Bien, dilo ya, Edward. La vez pasada fui tonta y me engañaste, pero no sucederá otra vez. Puedes ahorrarte muchos problemas si me lo dices.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —sonrió con picardía.

—Porque eres una rata inmunda.

— ¿Y tú eres…?

—Comparada contigo, soy una tímida ratoncita de campo.

Edward hizo una mueca. Líneas de diversión se dibujaban en su rostro. Lo hacían parecer demasiado atractivo. Bella desvió la mirada.

— ¿Te gusta la casa?

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Tú tampoco respondiste la mía.

—Sí, es hermosa. Venía cuando niña. Me encantaba.

—Lo sé.

Bella respingó. Alice debió decírselo, claro. Le dolía pensar que él debía saber mucho de ella, cuando ella no sabía casi nada de él. Dada su tendencia a hablar mucho, Bella le contó muchas cosas en aquellos días. Edward tenía ventajas sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué la compraste?

—A mí también me gustó.

—Ah, vamos. No me digas que es pura coincidencia que te hayas mudado a un par de kilómetros de mí.

—No.

Horrorizada, Bella se sonrojó. Ella le pidió que le dijera la verdad, y ahora no podía soportar el rumbo que tomaba la charla. Sacudió la cabeza deseando tener el cabello suelto.

—Entonces ¿por qué? —insistió, decidida a sacarle la verdad, a pesar de su inquietud.

—Me gustó la idea de conocer a los vecinos de aquí. Creo que la gente local es muy interesante.

—Esa es sólo una indirecta para decir que te mudaste aquí para entrometerte en mi vida, ¿no?

—Sí.

Maldito. Nunca había visto a alguien más descarado.

—Bueno —exclamó con furia—, espero que esta casa te haga muy feliz, porque te aseguro que esta vecina no será agradable contigo.

—Yo siempre soy feliz —replicó él—. Sobre todo ahora…

—Mentiroso —murmuró ella.

—Ah no, tendré lo que me propuse obtener. Estoy seguro de eso.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con decisión.

— ¿Tú eres feliz, Bella? —preguntó, cuando ella no comentó nada.

Bella jugueteó con un mechón.

—Extremadamente —espetó.

—Mentirosa —susurró erizándole la piel.

Bella frunció el ceño con furia y después respondió:

—Naturalmente, no siento ganas de bailar de alegría en tu presencia, pero te aseguro que lo haré cuando por fin me aleje de aquí. No podía estar más satisfecha con mi vida.

—Satisfacción no es felicidad.

—La satisfacción es todo cuando se han probado las alternativas, Edward —anunció con calma y sinceridad. Alisó unos mechones lejos de su rostro.

—Ya te calmaste. Ya no estás enfadada —comentó él, ladeando la cabeza para estudiarla.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por esos mechones de cabello que caen a tu rostro. Cuando los soplas te sientes contenta, cuando los alisas estás meditabunda, y cuando los retuerces en tu dedo índice estás enfadada.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó—. Después de todo, tengo las manos en el regazo. Si lo que dices fuera verdad, estaría tejiendo calcetines con mi cabello en este momento.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. No estás molesta conmigo. Creo que desde el almuerzo. Supongo que es una señal excelente. Como dije, no podría estar más feliz.

— ¿Puedo regresar el favor, Edward? —habló ella—. ¿Puedo decirte cuál es tu aspecto más revelador?

—Adelante —anunció él con encanto, pero Bella no se dejó engañar.

—Son tus ojos, Edward. Los entrenaste para que no revelaran nada. Para mentir. Antes que lo supiera los consideraba engañosos. Ahora que lo sé, puedo usarlos para leerte como un libro. Cuando tus ojos casi se derriten de sinceridad estoy segura de que mientes.

Él rió con genuina diversión. Claro, eso no significaba nada, pensó Bella con desdén. Nada. Él no estaba feliz con ella, no se divertía con sus chistes. Quizá ni siquiera le gustaban sus diseños. Bella se sintió enferma. Esa charla era asquerosa.

Tan pronto tomó unos sorbos de café, se levantó para irse con la excusa de tener una cita.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta —se ofreció él con los párpados entrecerrados.

Para sorpresa de ella, tan pronto cruzaron la puerta, Edward la tomó del codo para llevarla por el pasillo.

—Te recogeré a las siete —ordenó con una sonrisa—. ¿Sí?

—Claro que no. Mis veladas son sólo mías.

—No. Te llevaré a cenar.

—No, Edward —insistió ella.

Pero él sólo la tomó del otro codo también y la miró a los ojos.

—Aún te deseo, Bella —dijo con voz suave y peligrosa, como sus ojos—. A pesar de todo, aún te deseo, así que comenzaré a cortejarte a partir de esta noche.

El corazón de Bella golpeó salvajemente en su pecho. Tenerlo así de cerca, con las manos en sus codos le provocaba una ola de deseo en la espalda y en la nuca.

—No —insistió ella con duda.

Para su mortificación, Edward llevó una mano al broche de su cabello y lo soltó una vez más. Después lo peinó con los dedos, acomodándolo en sus hombros. Los dedos rozaron la mejilla de Bella quien tembló y se alejó.

—No —murmuró con más firmeza.

—Dios, Bella, también es lo mismo para ti, ¿verdad? Tú también lo sientes, ¿no?

—No sé de qué hablas —mintió.

— ¿No? —sonrió con ironía y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo—. Seguramente ahora puedes sentirlo —tomó una mano de ella y la colocó entre ellos, sobre su pecho fuerte. Por desgracia su muñeca presionaba los senos de Bella, provocando una descarga que casi la quemaba.

Ella volvió la cabeza y trató de zafarse. De pronto Edward la dejó ir y Bella retrocedió.

—Deja de jugar, Edward —siseó ella.

—No es un juego, Bella —insistió él.

—Edward, tú no me deseas a mí. No puedes.

—Ah, sí puedo.

—Bueno, pierdes el tiempo. No tendrás éxito.

— ¿No?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu padre sobre nuestro matrimonio?

Bella levantó la barbilla y lo miró con frialdad.

—No era importante como para mencionárselo.

—Ah, Bella, eso no es verdad y lo sabes…

— ¿Para qué te molestas en preguntar si lo sabes todo? —lo miró con furia.

—A las siete —agregó él y se volvió.

—No… —gimió ella, pero Edward ya se había alejado y no hizo caso.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

Carmen se presentó más tarde, alisando sus rizos dorados y la falda roja cuando bajó de su deportivo rojo. Bella la conocía desde hacía mucho, y a pesar de la diferencia de edades eran buenas amigas. Carmen tenía un buen corazón y sentido del humor. También era divorciada y tenía deseos de reemplazar al ex marido con alguien más adecuado. Sus estándares eran demasiado altos, pensó Bella. Aunque decía que una billetera cargada y una lengua educada la conformarían, era muy difícil de complacer. Había muchos candidatos, con grandes cuentas bancarias y enormes sonrisas, pero no duraban mucho. Bella deseaba que Carmen y su padre se dieran cuenta de que provocaban chispas. Dicha gente tan inteligente a veces parecía tonta.

— ¿Te o café, Carmen?

La mujer mayor se levantó y se tocó el estómago plano.

—Café negro y sin azúcar. Estoy a dieta otra vez.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —sonrió Bella, y sacó dos tazas de cerámica.

— ¿Soy tan obvia? —preguntó Carmen, presionando sus labios pintados.

—Sí.

—Su nombre es Edward Masen. Es asombroso y compró Littlebourne. Ah, y no tiene compromisos.

La sonrisa de Bella murió en su rostro.

—Pues… de hecho ya lo conozco. Decoro la casa para él. Iba a decírtelo, ya que tú también tendrás trabajo.

—Ay Dios. ¿Quieres decir que ya te vio primero? Entonces quizá sí tomaré azúcar. Aunque, quién sabe, quizá le gusten las mujeres más maduras —se rió—. De hecho, hay algo en tu expresión que me dice que le gusto a él. ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Cállate, Carmen.

—Claro, querida. ¿Dónde está el café de tu padre? Se lo llevaré yo si tú estás ocupada.

—Sabes bien que tiene una cafetera en el establo y que odia que lo interrumpan cuando trabaja.

—Pero somos viejos amigos, Bella. No se molestará.

—Mmm. Sabes bien que sí. Te gritará por haber roto su concentración. Admítelo, Carmen, quieres ver a mi padre a toda costa.

—No seas tonta —se rió Carmen—. Sabes que no estoy interesada en cortejar a tu querido padre.

—No veo por qué no. Es muy atractivo.

—Pero me temo que está casado con ese horrible suéter suyo. No, no funcionaría. La búsqueda debe continuar.

Bella sonrió. El mundo no era tan difícil con gente como Carmen en él. Al menos la entretenía. Las bromas siguieron hasta que Charlie Swan apareció. Su espesa barba estaba manchada de polvo.

— ¿No va bien el trabajo, papá?

—Horrible. Trabajo en una mujer muy voluptuosa, pero no me salen bien las curvas.

Carmen subió las mejillas y el abdomen.

—Yo me ofrecería para modelar, pero mi figura es tan esbelta que no te serviría.

Charlie parpadeó sin creerlo.

—El poder del pensamiento positivo, ¿eh Carmen? —comentó lacónicamente—. De nuevo a dieta, sin duda. ¿Cómo se llama él?

Carmen gruñó.

Bella salió de la cocina. No quería oír más, sobre todo cuando Edward Masen era halagado por Carmen. No quería responder preguntas sobre Edward.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se sentó en la sala a mirar la puerta. Si Edward iba, ella lo echaría tan pronto como pudiera, sin que Carmen o su padre lo vieran. Su coche negro se detuvo en el camino seis minutos después.

—Ve a cambiarte —dijo Edward cuando ella abrió la puerta, antes de que él tocara.

—Ya comí —protestó Bella.

—No necesitas comer, sino acompañarme.

—No, ni siquiera eso.

—Bien. Quédate parada, pero vendrás.

—No.

Él cruzó los brazos y la estudió. Después metió un pie entre la puerta y el marco.

—Apresúrate.

—No —insistió, pero no pudo cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Está tu padre? —inquirió fríamente—. Me gustaría conocerlo.

—No —espetó. No se atrevía a pensar en lo que sucedería. Su padre haría preguntas y la verdad se descubriría—. Ve a esperarme en el coche —se resignó—. Iré en cinco minutos.

Edward sonrió y se fue al coche. Bella esperó que se alejara y subió a su habitación.

Cinco minutos después, Bella subía en el coche. En el interior lujoso podía percibir el cuerpo de él. Abrió toda la ventana, pero su presencia era abrumadora.

—Bien —comentó él—. Cinco minutos. Eso te tardaste en ponerte un vestido aquella vez. Parece que ya comprendes las reglas.

—La última vez me tardé cinco minutos porque no quería que esperaras. Estaba loca contigo. Ahora es diferente. No quiero estar aquí. Sólo deseo que la velada termine pronto.

—Estás linda con ese vestido blanco —puso en marcha el auto y salió al camino—. Tu gusto en ropa cambió. Es… bueno… más agudo y frío —miró su vestido. Era una prenda simple de crepé amarillo. Era un color difícil de usar, pero a ella le combinaba muy bien con su piel dorada y sus ojos de color café. Unas zapatillas azul peltre y un cinturón de cuero eran todos sus accesorios. Sí, era cierto. Sabía que había desarrollado un buen gusto por ropa elegante de diseñador.

Quizá también era más aguda y fría. Se sentía orgullosa de su femineidad. El vestido de encaje blanco le dijo al mundo que era una chica ingenua. Nunca más lo volvió a usar, ni siquiera uno parecido, desde que Edward le hizo el amor la noche de bodas. Aun así, nunca hubo otro hombre desde Edward. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, él comentó:

— ¿No hay un hombre en tu vida, Bella?

—No actualmente —dijo la verdad.

—No desde mí —declaró él.

—Yo… vaya, ¿por qué diablos dices eso?

—Un viejo compañero, de Alice dijo algo hace algunos meses… su hermano te invitó a salir, creo. Me entró la duda, pero cuando te abracé hoy… supe la verdad.

—Te equivocas —protestó con tensión, pero él la ignoró y siguió sonriendo.

— ¿Aún haces jardinería, Bella? —preguntó él.

— ¿Podemos hablar de la casa, por favor? —suspiró.

—No. Aquella primera noche no sabías que serías diseñadora. No mencionemos "papel tapiz" ni una sola vez.

—Ah, ¿se supone que debemos recrear la charla original? —rió con sarcasmo—. ¿Es un juego?

—No. Podemos hablar de todo y nada, como esa noche. No es lo que importa, sino todas las cosas que queremos decir y contenemos, ¿no Bella?

Ella miró por la ventana. Estaba oscuro y el paisaje era violeta y gris.

— ¿Sí? —murmuró con indiferencia.

—Sabes que sí, y esta noche será lo mismo. Nos sentaremos, cenaremos y nos miraremos. Nos gustaremos como locos una vez más.

—Te odio —respondió con fuerza.

—Como quieras —murmuró—, eso no importa esta noche. Las palabras no tienen significado y por eso no podemos hablar de negocios. Tendríamos que concentrarnos demasiado en la palabra. Después de todo, no fueron negocios lo que nos unió aquella velada…

—Qué mentira —apretó los labios con dolor—. Tú estabas de negocios, Edward. Para ti no fue una reunión casual.

Lo miró con amargura. El comentario tuvo efecto. Aún en la oscuridad, pudo ver que el rostro de Edward se tensaba salvajemente.

Edward se quedó callado el resto del camino, pero su humor cambió cuando llegaron al mismo hotel de hacía cuatro años. Se portó cortés y encantador como durante el almuerzo y antes. Tenía razón. Hablaron de una y otra cosa durante la cena, pero eso no importaba. Era la forma en que se movía su boca; la forma en que llenaba el espacio; la forma en que su piel lo percibía ahí y quería rozar su mano. A pesar de sí misma, el juego se desarrollaba. Bella quería llorar sobre el mantel. No habría placer en un juego que sabía que no ganaría.

Tensa, hizo preguntas y respondió, sin la excitación que la hizo parlotear aquella velada, hacía cuatro años. El único alivio de la velada fue cuando él la dejó en su casa, y se contuvo de besarla. No fue necesario. Bella ya se sentía turbada. Un beso no habría significado nada.

 _ ***~AT~***_

Unos días más tarde Edward la llamó para decirle que fuera a la mansión a ver unos muebles que le llegarían de Londres.

—Carmen es la experta. ¿Por qué no le dices que vaya a verlos?

—Tú tomas las decisiones, no ella —enfatizó Edward. Tenía razón, claro. Era una solicitud válida, así que tuvo que ir.

—Ven a ver los jardines —sugirió él antes que ella bajara del coche.

— ¿Quieres que los decore? Bien. Es raro, pero puedo hacerlo.

—Me gustaría tu opinión —sonrió con timidez.

¿Qué significaba eso? Ese encanto insistente de él la irritaba, sobre todo porque cuando la trataba así, era más consciente de la potente sexualidad de Edward. Parecía asentarse alrededor, como una presencia tangible entre ellos. Una presencia fraudulenta. Cuando se portaba brusco con ella, al menos era sincero. Aun así, le gustaba, pero podía controlarlo mejor. Era sólo su loco instinto que se movía a voluntad propia, pero cuando Edward se portaba encantador, odiaba cómo respondía ante él. Se sentía usada y furiosa por su debilidad de sucumbir. Se forzaba a ignorarlo. No se resistió a ir a los jardines, sería inútil.

—Le pondría mosaicos —sugirió al ver el enorme terreno—, pero será costosísimo, Edward, Equipo para remover tierra y todo eso. Haré una fortuna, pero tú perderás la tuya.

—Deja de hablar de mosaicos. Dime que quieres hacer con el jardín.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Algún día será tu jardín. Quiero saber lo que quieres. Después de todo, tú eras la experta. Tienes ideas.

¿Así que la pregunta era parte de su ritual de cortejo? Bella entornó los párpados.

—Bien, siendo así, es muy tentador… sí… una fábrica en el terreno de allá enfrente. Una fábrica tipo caja en azul brillante. Y allá, una cárcel de máxima seguridad con muros altísimos. Una carretera en los jardines formales y una gasolinera en el huerto…

—Hablo en serio.

—Hablando en serio, me gustaría que fuera el jardín de alguien más. ¿Por qué no te mudas?

—Eres tan dulce, Bella.

— ¿Sí, ¿verdad? Qué bueno que por fin aprecies mis cualidades, Edward.

—Vamos. ¿No te gustaría tener todo esto para crear? Huertos, hierberos… podrías hacer lo que quieras.

Bella examinó la extensión de césped.

—Sí, la idea tiene potencial. Quizá un laberinto para meterte en él. Hiedras venenosas, ortigas, belladona mortal, cicuta… esa clase de alteraciones tendrían una aplicación práctica y atractiva, así como muy ecológica. Pero pierdes el tiempo si crees que me comprarás con algunas plantas y un paquete de semillas… mi alma no tiene precio.

— ¿Dije que quería comprarte?

—No, pero eso implicas: ven a la cama conmigo y te dejaré plantar margaritas.

—Me subestimas.

— ¡Oh, no Edward! ¿Por qué dices eso? Nunca podría subestimarte. La opinión que tengo de ti es muy sólida; para nada podría ser más baja.

— ¿Así que ser ama de todo esto no te tienta?

—No, si tú estás a la vista. Además, olvidas que tengo un hermoso jardín.

—No es tuyo.

—Bueno, es de mi padre, pero también es todo mío.

—Pero seguramente querrás irte algún día, ¿no?

—Edward, no estamos en la edad de piedra. Las mujeres ya no se casan sólo por irse de su casa.

—No sugería que vinieras a mí para escapar de tu casa. Simplemente señalaba que cuando regresemos juntos, todo este jardín será tuyo. Más tuyo que de tu padre.

—Soy muy feliz atendiendo el jardín que tenemos. No sé por qué crees que no es así.

Arqueó una ceja, como si lo dudara, y no comentó nada al respecto.

—Los de la mudanza llamaron. La furgoneta se descompuso y los muebles no llegaron.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? —suspiró Bella—. Ah, no te molestes en responder. Ahora, si me disculpas regresaré a trabajar…

—No, no lo harás. ¿Pensaste que te haría venir hasta acá y después regresar? Iremos a navegar.

—Estás loco sí…

— ¡Ya basta! —la cortó con voz dura—. Estoy harto de tus protestas. Te sientes tan atraída hacia mí como yo hacia ti. Irás conmigo en el bote durante un par de horas. Hablaremos de todo y nos enfriaremos mucho. No mencionaremos el pasado. No te pondré un dedo encima, pero cuando llegues a casa, más tarde, tendrás mucho en que pensar, ¿correcto?

Hizo una mueca irónica, pero no protestó, porque sería inútil. Que la llevara a Weymout, que la subiera a su botecito otra vez. La última vez fue divertido ser la tripulante. Ahora sería horrible estar atrapada en el pequeño bote, respirándolo, anhelándolo. Pero no habría tentación real, nada que temer. Su cuerpo podía susurrar todo lo que quisiera, pero ella no lo obedecería.

 _ ***~AT~***_

El pequeño yate había sido sustituido por algo mayor, con tripulación.

—Has trabajado duro estos años —comentó Bella de mala gana, cuando subió a bordo.

—Me concentré sólo en el trabajo estos años —replicó él.

Hablaron de cosas, bebieron té apoyados en el barandal y miraron las olas grises del mar helado. Más tarde, en el bar del muelle bebieron una cerveza y miraron los botes, los mástiles y las cabañas más allá. Cuando regresaron al coche, Edward encendió la calefacción. Bella tuvo mucho en que pensar. Le gustaba la compañía de Edward.

Dijo que dejarían el pasado atrás y eso estaba pasando. Sus entrañas se contraían cuando, veía su perfil. No dejó de contemplarlo, mientras navegaron en el mar, aunque se despreciaba por eso. Metió los puños en sus jeans. Después de todo, si se sintió tentada, ahora tenía miedo.

 _ ***~AT~***_

Edward pasó una semana en Londres. Bella trabajó como loca, para acabar lo más pronto posible, mientras él estaba lejos. Vio a Carmen dos o tres veces durante el intervalo, pero no mencionó a Edward. Por último, Carmen se impacientó con Bella.

—Mira, Bella, no desaparecerá sólo por no hablar de ello.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No sé. Tú dímelo. Hay algo muy poderoso entre ustedes dos, pero no sé qué es.

— ¿No? —murmuró Bella con sospechas.

Carmen pasó toda una tarde en la Mansión. Carmen podía sacar los secretos de una familia en una sola tarde. Además, Edward tramaba algo y quizá había decidido usarla.

—Edward te dijo algo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —se rio—. Sí dijo algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Ajá! No podría decirlo…

—No comprendes —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Es muy malvado. Te está usando…

—No es cierto.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ya te contó un montón de mentiras sobre lo que de verdad pasó entre…?

—No lo ha hecho. Dijo… espera un minuto… cinco palabras. Eso es todo. Eso no constituye la historia de su vida.

—¿Cinco palabras? ¿Cuáles fueron?

—No te lo diré. Aunque deseo que me cuentes todo. Ustedes ya se conocían, ¿verdad?

—Cállate, Carmen.

—Bien, pero él no puede hacer que hagas nada que no quieras, Bella. Puedes poner tus propias condiciones, ¿sabes? Yo te apoyaré, si así lo quieres. Lo sabes —sonrió con cariño—. Yo no me molestaría tanto con él. Después de todo, te está dando muchísimo trabajo… si fuera tú, me olvidaría de los asuntos personales, haría el trabajo, y esperaría a ser rica y famosa por eso. ¿Eh?

Parecía muy razonable, pero no cuando Edward se presentó una mañana gris de domingo usando pantalón de algodón y un suéter de color crema. Bella arreglaba el jardín cuando él se acercó.

—Deja eso y ven conmigo —ordenó él con los brazos cruzados.

Bella lo miró por encima del hombro. Tenía el rostro rojo por el ejercicio y su cabello se había soltado en algunas partes de su frente y espalda.

—Vete —replicó con furia. La impresión de verlo de nuevo la hizo enterrar violentamente la palita sobre la tierra. Tiró con salvajismo de una raíz intrusa.

Edward se acercó, tiró de la raíz y con frialdad la desprendió de la tierra. Después la puso en el césped.

—Ven —insistió.

—Te dije que te fueras —lo echó, echando atrás los hombros.

—Vamos. Iremos a caminar —él sonrió y la tomó del brazo.

Bella lo empujó con desdén, pero él puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar. Bella se movió con él de mala gana.

—Edward, no quiero…

Él la ignoró.

—La vez pasada estabas muy contenta de verme —le recordó—. Dijiste que sabías que regresaría y…

—Cállate. No sé cómo tienes el descaro de recordármelo. Lo que dije hace cuatro años lo dije con toda sinceridad, a diferencia de ti.

—No es cierto, Bella.

Lo miró con disgusto.

—No te hagas el tonto. Viniste aquí con falsas pretensiones, y sigues haciéndolo esta vez. Alice y tú traman algo, ¿verdad?

—Alice no, sólo yo. Cuando supe que habías regresado aquí, pensé que era hora de comprarme una casa de campo y venir a buscarte.

—¿Ah, ¿sí? ¿Para poder resucitar la aventura amorosa del siglo? No te creo, Edward. ¿Por qué no te vas?

—No me iré —la llevaba hacia el lago—. ¿La chalana sigue ahí?

Se separó de él y lo miró con incredulidad.

—Dios, no estarás planeando otro paseíto en la chalana, ¿o sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Otra proposición de matrimonio, o sólo te conformarás con seducirme?

—¿Ninguna de las dos cosas? —su mirada era fría y su tono duro—. No necesito molestarme con eso. Aún seguimos casados, Bella, y no te haré el amor hasta que estés preparada para eso. Lo cual sucederá tarde o temprano.

—¡Nunca!

Volvió a abrazarla por el hombro y la condujo con fuerza al lago.

—Mientes, Bella —señaló—. Aún me deseas. Nada ha cambiado, excepto qué esta vez los dos conocemos el marcador. No podrás rechazarme por siempre. Olvidarás tarde o temprano. Justo como yo lo hice.

—¡Qué amable de tu parte! Así que tú olvidaste la forma abominable en que me trataste… —espetó con un sarcasmo que ocultaba su miedo. Estaba fatigada por rechazarlo, cuando su piel lo anhelaba tanto. Cada vez que estaba con él, la batalla era peor. Claro, la razón debía prevalecer. Claro. Así era, ¿no? Si se entregaba a él, significaría que no tenía orgullo ni respeto a sí misma. Nunca se rendiría a los deseos animales.

—Está bien —anunció él con expresión muy dura—. Así que te traté mal. Pero tú conducta nunca ha sido irreprochable. Debo admitir que no pensé que aún estuvieras tan amargada. No es muy atractivo el asunto, pero lo pasaré por alto.

Entonces, Bella lo golpeó con el puño en las costillas… en todas partes donde pudo. Edward lo soportó todo sin chistar. Cuando la furia pasó, tiró fuertemente de ella y comenzó a besarla.

Bella mantuvo la boca bien cerrada contra la posesión de él, pero su cálido aroma llenó su nariz y no pudo rechazarlo. El deseo surgió fieramente. Era como si todos los momentos que pasaron juntos desde que él llegó a Dorset alimentaran su necesidad. Una columna poderosa y espesa de excitación la quemaba, de modo que presionó sus muslos en un esfuerzo por apagarla.

La lengua de Edward probaba los labios cerrados de ella, pero Bella no accedía. Después Edward deslizó la mano y la posó en un seno. Su pulgar halló el pezón y rodeó la reveladora dureza. La sensación la penetró con dulzura y Bella separó los labios un poco. La lengua de Edward probó la humedad y exploró el interior. Bella quedó inmóvil, luego abrió la boca y dejó que Edward la besara con urgencia violenta. Bella se quedó pasiva con el rostro levantado, el corazón furioso y su cuerpo deleitándose. Edward bajó una mano hasta el trasero de Bella y la empujó para que sintiera su dura excitación. La intimidad sorprendente le devolvió la cordura y se soltó.

—¡Te odio! —gritó Bella, entre dientes—. Y me odio por dejarte hacer esto. ¡Puedes olvidarte del contrato, de todo! ¡Sólo vete!

Él la miró con una extraña intensidad y después se rió.

—¿No te dije que al final te rendirías? No tardaste mucho, ¿verdad, Bella? —espetó. Con un estallido de energía caminó a la orilla del lago y preguntó con alegría—. ¿Dónde está la chalana?

Bella hizo una pausa y señaló la chalana entre arbustos y hojas secas, cerca de la orilla. Después corrió a la casa y lo dejó sólo para que buscara la enmohecida embarcación. Miró sobre su hombro mientras corría. Las hojas de las limas parecían amarillas contra el azul del cielo. La neblina pendía en el aire tan mordaz como un sueño. Edward estaba agazapado en la orilla del agua. Con una mano acariciaba la madera ennegrecida, mientras miraba al agua gris y dorada del lago.

Fue un día de otoño como ese, cuando Bella echó la chalana para que naufragara en el lago. Durante cuatro años la observó decaer, esperando el día en que se hundiera sin dejar rastro.

 _ ***~AT~***_

Edward encontró a Bella en su estudio. Entró despacio con las mangas enrolladas que revelaban el vello oscuro de sus antebrazos. Bella estaba inclinada sobre un escritorio; el lápiz en sus manos, temblaba.

—Te recogeré mañana a las ocho —anunció él—. Trae las cosas para los mosaicos de la piscina. Almorzaremos con Carlisle.

—No iré —protestó—. Ya te lo dije. Todo el asunto está olvidado. Ya no me importa. Puedes decirle a Carlisle lo que quieras.

—Será mejor que hagas una maleta para tres o cuatro días. No sé, depende de cuánto nos tardemos. No pude llevarte en la chalana, pero tengo muchas ganas de llevarte a Londres.

—No me tendrás en tu cama, ni en tres, ni en cuatro días —anunció ella, mirando el papel en blanco—. De hecho, no lo lograrás ni en toda la vida. El trato se acabó.

—No —se rio—. Hemos ido demasiado lejos…

—¿Te refieres al beso o al trabajo? Si es el beso, sí tienes razón fuimos demasiado lejos, pero no volverá a pasar. En cuanto al trabajo, sólo llevamos dos semanas. Puedes buscarte a alguien más.

—¿Te niegas rotundamente a tener algo que ver con la mansión?

—Sí.

—Quizá deba posponer el almuerzo —murmuró con seriedad—. Carmen me invitó a cenar mañana con tu padre… creo que será mejor que lo conozca…

—¿Lo harías? —lo miró a los ojos, con miedo.

—Claro que sí —le aseguró con una leve sonrisita.

La resolución en los ojos verdes la convenció. Despacio se volvió al escritorio, cruzó los brazos encima y hundió la cabeza.

—A las ocho —murmuró Bella con voz apagada—. Un portafolios, una maleta. Estaré esperando. Creo que apestas —agregó.

Edward se acercó, levantó unos mechones del rostro oculto y miró las profundidades de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué arruinaste la chalana? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué crees? —replicó ella en tono apagado.

Edward dejo caer los mechones como si fueran insectos venenosos y se fue.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

Edward llegó puntual a las ocho. Bella lo esperaba en los escalones con sus maletas; usaba una falda y chaqueta de color verde y una blusa blanca de cuello alto. Él la ayudó a subir al coche y después metió las maletas en el portaequipajes. Casi ni la miró, hasta que puso en marcha el motor.

—Te veo muy mal —comentó, y después metió la velocidad.

Bella no se molestó en responder. No quería pasar esos días con él, y no veía razón para ocultar su ira.

—Estás demasiado pálida. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma o algo?

—No dormí bien —espetó con frialdad—. Adivina por qué.

Edward se quedó callado, y Bella miró por la ventana. Sin embargo, fue consciente de que Edward se volvía a ella de cuando en cuando.

Le sorprendió cuando le habló de sus planes para los hoteles. Por fin ganó un poco su interés y Bella contestó algunas cosas. Se relajó con la conversación neutral. Cuando el coche se abría paso entre el tráfico de Londres, Bella sintió el antiguo temor.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Qué más da. Contigo a mi lado todo es horrible.

—Esos comentarios son tontos. Seguramente te das cuenta de que tus protestas son una pérdida de tiempo.

Bella respiró hondo. Él debía estar equivocado. Aun así, en el bote se sintió tentada por él. Cuando la besó, también. Era una causa perdida.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió con desdén—. Si insistes, al final me vas a hartar.

—No. Creo que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que podemos tener algo lindo juntos. Aún me deseas, Bella. Debo decir que dudé cuando hiciste las maletas, pero entonces mentías. Si no lo creyera así, no estaría aquí, contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no será fácil, pero tú también recuerdas cómo fue. Al final vendrás a mí.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error. Yo soy un objeto inconmovible. Tú no eres una fuerza irresistible.

—No planeo usar ni la fuerza ni la insistencia para lograr mi objetivo. Debido a que no eres un objeto inconmovible, eso quieres. Ayer en el lago, te conmoví.

—Un pelo de rana calva. Lo que tú buscas requeriría de un terremoto.

—Entonces compraré una casa en la falla de San Andrés y esperaré.

Bella lo miró con disgusto, pero él no se percató.

—Aún no me has dicho a dónde me llevarás.

—¿No? A Londres.

—¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? Si estás pensando en llevarme al mismo hotel que…

—Así es.

—¡Es decir que iremos allí! Déjame decirte que…

—No. Tienes razón. Sería una idea estúpida ir a ese hotel en particular. Lo compró una cadena multinacional y lo convirtió en algo sin carisma. No es a lo que estamos acostumbrados, ¿eh?

—Así que…

—Espera y lo verás. Además, tenemos negocios que atender. Vamos a almorzar con Carlisle y debemos hacer planes.

Qué bueno que Carlisle estaría con ellos. Eso la salvaba de estar todo el tiempo con Edward, Carlisle Cullen era un hombre guapo a sus cincuenta años, de cabello espeso de color blanco y una sonrisa divertida. Abrazó a Bella con fuerza cuando entró en el salón.

—Siempre me siento tentado a decir que creciste mucho, Bella. Aún pareces esa niña fresca que me atacaba con ciruelas podridas…

—Carlisle, ¿tienes que recordármelo cada vez que me ves? Además, era lo que te merecías por llevarte a mi papá a Ámsterdam. Él me prometió llevarme a pescar y tú arruinaste un día perfecto. Si quieres emplear a escultores felizmente desempleados, y convertirlos en artistas malhumorados y ocupados, debes sufrir las consecuencias. De hecho, tenía una mejor idea que las ciruelas, pero las abejas no estaban de muy buen humor ese día.

—¿Cómo te llevas con nuestra Bella, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa—. ¿Su conversación te enloquece? Es una suerte para nosotros que tenga una mente tan vivaz. Cuando parlotea es un placer escucharla. Imagínate si hablara así sobre los méritos de las diferentes marcas de jabón.

Edward estaba muy raro y callado. Miraba fríamente a la distancia. Parecía que no contestaría, ni ponía atención a la charla. Bella, tomó a Carlisle del brazo y contestó ella, avergonzada por la falta de atención de Edward. No quería que Carlisle descubriera nada.

—¡Oye! Tú también eres un latoso, sobre todo cuando te bebes una botella de oporto. Te merecerías que pasara la siguiente hora hablando de lo que pienso de los diferentes productos domésticos. De hecho, podría empezar con el amoníaco y terminar con Zebrite.

—¿Zebrite? —preguntó Edward.

Así que después de todo sí estaba escuchando. Bella arqueó las cejas con humor.

—No lo inventé —aseguró—. Es la marca de un pulidor de piedras, como el grafito. De hecho, es fantástico. Cuando alguna chimenea se raya, entonces…

—¡Bella! —gimió Carlisle—. ¡Por Dios, ya basta! Me retracto. Eres una mujer de poquísimas palabras. De verdad, querida.

Bella hizo una mueca, pero Carlisle ya ponía atención en su portafolios. Estaba muy impresionado por los diseños de la chica y la tomó del brazo para guiarla al restaurante. Continuaron provocándose amigablemente durante la comida, mientras Edward cortésmente regresaba la charla a los negocios cuando se desviaban del tema.

—Carlisle, estoy pensando en poner una pequeña fábrica bajo el control de Bella, para que pueda cumplir con la cantidad de mosaicos que necesitaremos. Por el momento está sola y necesitara ayuda profesional. ¿Qué te parece?

—Buena idea —replicó Carlisle—. En realidad, sería esencial. Si funciona bien, creo que nuestra compañía podrá darle muchísimo trabajo a Bella por varios años.

—Esperen un minuto —Bella frunció el ceño—. Yo no sabía nada de esto.

—No tienes otras opciones, Bella —Edward se encogió de hombros—. La piscina misma necesitará miles de mosaicos. Si tienes que pintarlos todos tú, necesitaremos meses. No tenemos tanto tiempo…

—No, pero ya hice arreglos para subcontratar a…

—Edward tiene razón —interrumpió Carlisle—. No puedes hacerlo todo tú sola. Una vez que la fábrica esté funcionando, podrás aceptar comisiones más grandes —sonrió con calidez y miró a Edward—. Heredó el talento de su padre, ¿sabes? Es un hombre tremendo este Charlie. Y un escultor brillante, con maravilloso sentido del humor. Puede hacer que un gato se ría, sobre todo cuando ha tomado cerveza. ¿Todavía almuerza en Fartner's Arms, Bella? Los locales lo quieren mucho.

Edward miró duramente a Carlisle.

—Qué raro —habló con suavidad—. Nunca conocí al padre de Bella —hizo una pausa y después insinuó—: Quizá es hora de que lo conozca.

Bella se humedeció los labios. Lo último que quería era a Edward y a su padre intercambiando anécdotas mientras bebían cerveza.

—Por el momento está muy ocupado —anunció—. Trabaja en una obra de arte, y odia que lo molesten.

—Quizá pueda encontrarlo a la hora del almuerzo… —advirtió Edward.

—Crees que eso le gustaría, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con los párpados entrecerrados.

—Creo que sí —replicó Edward con frialdad.

—Mi padre escoge a sus propios amigos, y es muy selecto —protestó Bella.

—Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte, Edward —interrumpió Carlisle, sintiendo la tensión—, ¿por qué no vamos a mi oficina para que veas las nuevas visualizaciones en la computadora? Podré ver detalladamente el portafolios de Bella, y charlar con ella sobre la fábrica.

Bella suspiró con alivio, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta tarde no, Carlisle. Tengo otras citas.

Una expresión de confusión se dibujó en el rostro de Carlisle. Esperaba una larga sesión con Edward, pero éste estaba de pie con decisión y una sonrisa encantadora. Sostenía la chaqueta de Bella, que seguía sentada sin comprender.

—Pues… yo estaría muy interesada en hablar con Carlisle y…

—¿No te mencioné las citas antes, Bella? Qué descuidado soy. Temo que te necesitaré conmigo —señaló y la sujetó del codo.

Bella no supo qué hacer. Podía armar un escándalo, pero una mirada de Carlisle le advirtió que sería tonto. Le sonreía cálidamente a Edward, ansioso por complacer a un cliente importante.

—Claro, claro, ve querida. Ahora que recuerdo, Edward me mencionó las citas. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlas…?

Bella se levantó furiosa y le quitó la chaqueta. Podría controlar su vida profesional, pero no dejaría que la vistiera. Cuando caminaban por la calle, Bella lo atacó

—¿Qué fue eso? No tienes otras citas, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Por qué quisiste alejarme de Carlisle? ¿Porque nos llevamos bien? No creerás que le estaba coqueteando, ¿o sí? Vaya…

—No, no creí eso.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

—Olvídalo.

—No comprendo, Edward. Sé que tramas algo, pero a veces actúas muy extraño. Se estaba hablando del trabajo y de pronto ¡zas!. Te vas. Es como cuando me hiciste observarte mientras desayunabas. Simplemente me cortaste, como ahora lo hiciste con Carlisle. Supuse que para ahora ya sabría lo que tramas, pero soy como una de esas ratas de experimento en un laberinto, y no me molesta admitirlo. Hay algo… raro en la forma en que te comportas conmigo. Me tienes harta.

Edward siguió caminando sin siquiera mirarla. Bien. A Bella no le gustaba que la mirara.

—No sé qué planeas para mí. Todo esto de la fábrica, por ejemplo. ¿No habría sido educado de tu parte decírmelo en el coche, en vez de soltarlo así?

—Sí, pero ya sabes que no soy educado.

—Vaya, eso sí lo había adivinado. Sin embargo, no respondiste a mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué saqué la idea frente a Carlisle? Para que aceptaras, claro. Si lo hubiera hecho estando tú y yo solos, no habrías aceptado, ¿eh?

—No necesariamente —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, quizá sí.

—No puedes hacer el trabajo tú sola, lo sabes.

—Sí, sí. De hecho, ya hacía planes para subcontratar…

—Ya sé, pero yo lo solucionaré por ti.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres meterte así en mi vida?

—Tienes pésima memoria, Bella. Estamos casados. Soy tu esposo. ¿No es natural que…?

—Oh, cállate.

—¿No quieres saber más sobre tu nueva empresa, Bella?

—Yo tomaré sola la decisión, gracias.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya compré los locales y ya hay algunos solicitantes…

—¿Qué? ¡No puedo creerlo! Estás loco. No aceptaré tus disposiciones.

—Lo harás.

—¿Por qué crees que puedes obligarme?

—Por mi experiencia contigo. Hasta ahora has protestado contra varias cosas. Nada de desayuno, ni cabello suelto, ni cena, ni trabajo, ni beso. ¿Continúo?

—Te odio.

—No te creo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por esto —y ahí en pleno centro de Londres, con gente a su alrededor, Edward sujetó a Bella y la besó.

 _"Perfecto"_ , pensó Bella con alegría. Edward había escogido el momento equivocado. Lo pateó duro en la espinilla, y después gritó:

—¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

¿El centro de Londres? ¿El momento equivocado? ¿Edward? Toda esa gente y nadie hizo absolutamente nada, nadie se volvió, excepto Edward, quien echó atrás la cabeza y rió con ganas. Después se fue de nuevo.

Bella quería gritar con frustración. Era la situación más increíble en que estaba. Se quedó con los nudillos blancos, los labios apretados, viendo que Edward se alejaba. Carlisle, Carmen, su padre. Lo que dirían si supieran por las que estaba pasando. Todo lo que podía hacer era decir la verdad. Sí, dañaría su orgullo, pero ya no soportaba más. Cada momento con Edward la asustaba. Lo deseaba mucho. Edward tenía razón: tarde o temprano se rendiría y se entregaría a él.

Todo cambió. Sería menos humillante contar todo, que entregarse a él por lujuria. Su padre se sentiría muy lastimado por no haberle dicho antes la verdad. Y lo lastimaría

más cuando descubriera el papel de Alice en todo eso. Habían pasado siete años desde que vio a su hija. Alice tenía veinticinco años ahora, era una mujer madura. Odiaría saber que Bella había perdido el respeto a sí misma para proteger el recuerdo que él tenía de su hija Alice.

Le daría a Edward una última oportunidad para retroceder, para vender Littlebourne y alejarse de ella. Si se negaba, Bella le diría todo a su padre. Comenzó a correr abriéndose paso por entre la gente para alcanzar a la espigada figura.

—Edward… —jadeó.

—¡Querida! —exclamó él—. Por fin te lanzas a mis brazos. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo…

—Cállate. Debo decirte algo.

—Bien, soy todo oídos. Sólo espera a que entremos. Será más privado ahí, ¿no crees? —subió por los escalones de una impresiónate casa antigua. Sacó una llave y la introdujo. ¿A qué jugaba? Eso no era un hotel…

Bella miró a su alrededor, pasmada. Pensó que habían vagado sin rumbo fijo.

—Esta es la Calle Harley —protestó.

—Así es —acordó Edward y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Estás enfermo?

—No todas las casas de esta calle son consultorios. Hay unas casas muy elegantes aquí. Las admiré mucho tiempo, así que compré una. Cuando no estoy en el campo, aquí vivo. Bienvenida a su casa citadina, señora Masen.

—No voy a entrar —protestó abriendo enormes los ojos—. Hablaré contigo aquí, en la calle.

—Guárdate tus protestas, Bella —gimió—. Sabes que es sensato —con un movimiento rápido la cargó y subió por los escalones.

—¡Bájame!

—No grites. Si alguien, pregunta, diré que te llevo con una siquiatra.

Así que no gritó. Cruzaron el umbral y la bajó sobre la alfombra azul.

Edward sonreía y su mirada era picara.

—Eso fue muy simbólico, ¿no? Te cargué para cruzar el umbral.

—Ya te dije que no me acostaré contigo, ¿así que para que continúas con esta farsa de nuestro matrimonio?

—Porque sí estamos, casados.

—No por mucho tiempo. O vendes Littlebourne y te vas, o me divorcio de ti tan pronto como pueda. Diré toda la historia en la corte, de ser necesario. Será el divorcio más escandaloso que imagines, y no me importará. ¿Qué te parece?

Edward sólo sonrió y caminó hacia una imponente escalera.

—¿Por qué no bebemos algo? Ya que las citas de esta tarde se cancelaron, parece una idea atractiva, ¿no?

Bella se mordió un labio. ¿Cómo diablos la tomaría en serio? Lo miró. Él subía por la escalera de caoba, sonriéndole.

—¡No me estás escuchando! —exclamó con amargura.

—Sí. Me dices sobre el divorcio escandaloso que planeas. Simplemente pensé que es mejor escucharte con una bebida en la mano. Vamos —subió más.

Bella cruzó los brazos, y entonces pudo ver que era una casa grande, que seguramente necesitaba de servidumbre. Sonrió.

—Tú sube y bebe. Yo prefiero quedarme en este pasillo. Creo que aquí daré mi discurso, si no te importa. No te preocupes. Me esforzaré para que puedas oírme desde allá arriba —tomó un respiro y comenzó a gritar—. Quiero divorciarme de ti y muy escandalosamente. Me aseguraré de que mi padre sepa cada detalle sobre Alice y tú, y después me pondré en el estrado y diré todo a quien le interese.

Edward se detuvo en el barandal, casi en el segundo piso, sonrió y gritó también:

—¿Por qué crees que tu padre estará del lado tuyo?

—¿Por qué no?

Edward ladeó la cabeza y la estudió. No parecía como un hombre que acabara de recibir un ultimátum. Estaba muy complacido.

—¿No comprendes? —rugió ella con ira—. ¡Todo se sabrá en la corte! ¡Todo!

—¡Sólo si yo debato!

—¿Ah sí? —gritó Bella—. Pienso que si exijo una pensión de muchísimo dinero, habrá mucha publicidad, disputes o no.

—Hazlo. Creo que puedo pagar.

De pronto sus gritos se convirtieron en un rugido de furia.

—¡Maldito! ¿Por qué no me tomas en serio?

—Porque no me importa lo que digas de mí —habló con voz muy suave y peligrosa—. Ni en la corte ni en ningún lugar. No hice nada de lo cual avergonzarme. Si te dejé ir fue por lo que tú sentías, y porque necesitabas tiempo para madurar. Quizá no debí casarme contigo en primer lugar. No sé. Sólo sé que me enamoré de ti y quería que fueras mi esposa.

Fue lo único que podía decir para callarla. Pasmada, Bella comenzó a subir por la escalera.


	7. Capítulo Siete

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete**

El estudio era enorme, con grandes ventanales que miraban a la atestada calle londinense. Había una elegante chimenea. Después de que Bella se sentó en un sillón de terciopelo, apareció una mujercita mayor con un vestido gris, con una botella de champaña en una cubeta con hielo y dos copas de cristal.

—Bella, te presento a mi ama de llaves, la señora Mallory. Señora Mallory —dijo con tristeza—, esta es mi esposa.

Bella intentó sonreír. Después la mujer colocó las cosas en una bandeja y se retiró.

—¿Una copa, Bella? —sugirió Edward con cinismo.

—Claro que no —sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No celebrarás conmigo? —la estudió—. Vamos. Hasta tú debes sentir que hice un excelente progreso —tomó la botella y sacó el corcho.

—¿A dónde? ¿Al infierno? Sí, quizá esté de acuerdo contigo en eso.

—Vamos, Bella. No seas tan grosera. Te traje a Londres y tú refunfuñas en mi estudio. Creo que lo estoy haciendo muy bien, ¿no?

 _¿Por qué dijo que la amaba? ¿Por qué?_ Un dolor enorme creció dentro de ella. Era una tonta. Edward sólo pronunció esa palabra, y ella lo siguió ciegamente al piso superior. Nada había cambiado, pensó. Era tan ingenua como siempre, mientras que él podía mentir hasta con los ojos y con los dientes.

—Cuándo me trates como un ser humano, entonces pensaré que hiciste progresos.

Él arqueó una ceja y se sirvió champaña.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres? Después de todo, el vino es para seres humanos. O quizá te sentirías más cómoda mordisqueando un trozo de queso.

—Te equivocas, Edward. No soy un ratón. Me aseguraré de que cada detalle de tu conducta salga a relucir en nuestro divorcio.

—Ya te dije que no me importa, ¿por qué? Tú deberías tener más miedo que yo.

Un recuerdo doloroso de esas tórridas noches se interpuso… él pensaba que era demasiado tímida para revelar eso también, pero estaba equivocado. Suponía que sus facciones infantiles así lo decían, pero ahora era una mujer orgullosa. No se retractaría, ni tendría miedo. Estaban recién casados y ella estaba muy enamorada. ¿Por qué debía sentir vergüenza?

—¿Por qué tendría miedo? Estoy segura de que la mayoría de la gente verá que fue natural lo que hice bajo esas circunstancias.

—¿De verdad eres tan desvergonzada, Bella? ¿Detrás de esa linda fachada, hay un corazón de piedra? Dudo que emita latidos, quizá sólo emite ondas sísmicas.

—¿Aún sigues esperando ese terremoto? —se burló.

—Sí. No creo en tus protestas. Dudo que soportes mucho.

Lo miró con furia. Estaba reclinado cómodamente en una silla con la chaqueta desabotonada.

—Te dejaré demandar a Carlisle, ¿sabes? Le explicaré todo a él, y comprenderá. Lo soportará.

En ese momento, Edward dejó de parecer relajado. Se sentó y azotó su copa. Después miró a Bella con frialdad.

—¿Así es tu lealtad hacia tus amigos? —habló con desdén—. Debí saberlo.

Se levantó inquietamente y paseó hacia la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos.

Miró la calle abajo antes de decir secamente:

—No sé por qué me molesto contigo. No mereces la pena.

Bella sabía que debía estar contenta porque al fin Edward comenzaba a despreciarla, pero se sintió pasmada. Quería que tomara seriamente su amenaza de revelar todo el pasado. Y que reconociera que la había tratado mal. Pero Edward trataba el asunto con ecuanimidad. Parecía haber volteado las cartas y Bella no comprendía por qué. Le decía desvergonzada y despiadada porque no protegía a Carlisle. Pero era él quien había amenazado demandar al pobre y bueno de Carlisle sólo por obtener lo que quería de ella.

—Claro que no quisiera meter en esto a Carlisle —espetó a la defensiva—, pero no me dejas otra opción. No quiero lastimar a Carlisle, ni que mi padre se entere de la verdad. Si tengo que decidir entre eso y vivir atormentada por ti, lo haré, y déjame decirte que no me avergüenza. De hecho, creo que no lamento nada, excepto haberme dejado engañar por ti.

—Tu preciado orgullo —susurró fríamente.

—Sí —reconoció con amargura—. Mi orgullo es valioso. Ahora, me voy.

Entonces se volvió hacia ella con expresión amenazante.

—Te quedarás, Bella. Te quedarás conmigo en Londres hasta que haya movido a las manecillas de tu reloj emocional.

—Me voy —insistió y caminó a la puerta.

Edward la detuvo con un leve roce. Irritantemente su piel cosquilleó con deseo ante la gentil presión, y sus pezones se endurecieron. Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos cuando se percató de que no podría apagar esa necesidad. Respingó visiblemente.

—Estas peleas no son agradables, ¿verdad, Bella? Si te vas ahora, comenzará de nuevo la próxima vez que nos veamos. Cambiaré las cosas de una vez por todas. Al final seremos marido y mujer otra vez, o habré decidido que en realidad ya no te deseo.

—¿Quieres decir que puedo ganar? Vaya, no sabía que tenía esa opción.

—Si te vas, no ganarás, Bella. Perderás todo lo que vale. Tu vida se encogerá y se secará, te amargarás. Vivirás lamentándote hasta que mueras. No es la receta para la felicidad.

—Oh, no… —replicó con ansia—. Estaba bien antes de que regresaras, y así seguiré.

—Antes de que yo llegara, no sabías lo que sentías por mí. Ahora que lo sabes; la puerta se cerró. ¿Crees que conocerás a un hombre que pueda hacerte esto? —deslizó los dedos despacio por sus senos y Bella retrocedió temblando.

—Eso no es todo —protestó con voz ahogada.

—No —acordó—, no lo es, pero una vida sin eso puede ser muy vacía, sobre todo para alguien como tú, Bella. ¿Conocerás a otro hombre con quien hagas el amor como lo hiciste conmigo? ¿Lo harás?

—Podría —insistió con voz titubeante—. Además, hay otras cosas.

—¿Como el trabajo? Tienes un trabajo que la mayoría de la gente envidiaría. Ofrece riqueza. Como el mío. ¿Crees que será suficiente para ti? Necesitas más, Bella… no puedes cambiar eso.

—Está el respecto a sí misma —espetó violentamente—. No sé lo que me depara el futuro. Nadie lo sabe, pero puedo aceptarlo todo, con la cabeza en alto. Creo que eso es suficiente para cualquiera.

—¿Sí? —le pasó un dedo por la sien y la barbilla—. Te quedarás en Londres conmigo, Bella —insistió—. Vas a descubrir exactamente lo que el futuro te deparara. Si te vas, iré a buscarte y te traeré de regreso. La vez que te dejé ir, pensé que sería por corto tiempo. Pensé que verías que lo que habías perdido no valía el precio que estabas pagando, que aprenderías un poco, vivirías y después regresarías. Pero pasaron cuatro años y aún no cambias. Ya no eres una chica, sino una mujer, y ya maduraste suficiente a tu manera. Ha llegado la hora de que abras los ojos, que veas que tu orgullo infantil es inútil. Estamos casados Bella. Deberíamos estar forjando nuestro futuro juntos. Eso es lo que quieres, lo enfrentes o no. No puedes seguir rechazándome. Sólo amargarás tu mente si sigues con estas peleas. Yo haré todo lo que pueda por cambiarte, lo sabes. Me aseguraré de resolver todo al final.

—¿Quieres decir que me rendiré?

—Quizá —la miró de arriba abajo—. O me convencerás de que después de todo ya no te deseo. Debo admitir que ahora parece un resultado posible.

Bella titubeó. No le sorprendía el desdén de Edward. ¿Era parte del juego, diseñado para confundirla más? ¿Hablaba en serio? Sólo había una forma de descubrirlo.

Se retiró de la presión provocativa de sus manos y se sentó en el sillón.

—Está bien, me quedaré hasta que me odies tanto como yo a ti. Entonces quizá me dejes en paz y pueda recomenzar mi vida. Estoy lista para hacer girar la rueda. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte que no me congraciarán contigo. Antes que empiece a en numerarlas me gustaría beber té. Tengo sed, aunque yo no celebro mi rencor con champaña.

Edward regresó a su asiento y habló por el intercomunicador.

—¿Vas a comenzar? —preguntó después con desprecio—. ¿O esperarás a que llegue el té?

—Empezaré ahora si quieres. Uno: no puedo comprender cómo puedes estar interesado en construir una relación conmigo si aún sigues viendo a Alice. Es increíble, y te desprecio por eso. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

—Para nada —se rió con dureza—. Has empezado muy bien. Considero algo raro que me recuerdes ese hecho. A estas alturas, debería abandonarte ya.

—¿Por qué esa crítica hace que me desprecies más? —preguntó pasmada—. Se supone que deberías sentirte avergonzado de ti mismo. ¿De verdad esperas que ignore a Alice? ¿Estoy rompiendo las reglas al mencionarla?

—Preferiría concentrarnos en ti y en mí, sin mencionarla a ella —la miró fríamente.

—¿Y qué tenemos, Edward? Aparte de desprecio mutuo.

—Atracción mutua.

—No creo que estés tan desesperado por sexo que eso te influencie, ¿o sí?

—Una vez hubo amor entre nosotros, Bella, no sólo sexo.

—Tú nunca me amaste.

—¿No?

—Me das asco. Recuerda que escuché lo que Alice y tú se decían. Sé exactamente cómo me engañaron. Si a eso lo llamas amor, no sabes lo que significa.

Edward sólo parpadeó, miró a la ventana. Su rostro era una máscara dura.

—¿No lo sé? —inquirió suavemente.

—Además, lo que haya sentido por ti cambió en el momento en que los vi juntos.

—Dijiste que no me amabas, que sólo tenías curiosidad por saber cómo era acostarse conmigo.

—Yo… estaba en un terrible… —se calló cuando recordó aquellas palabras—. Es cierto —mintió con tensión—. Sólo fue eso, curiosidad.

—Ah, no me mientas ahora, Bella. ¿Para qué? Para alguien tan sexualmente curiosa, tan apasionada, has llevado una vida de monja desde entonces. Hacer el amor conmigo fue especial, y me querías hasta que me viste con Alice. Lo acabas de decir.

—Bien —murmuró. Era lo que más le dolía aceptar frente a él. Después de todo, no quería admitir que la había lastimado enormemente—. Pero dejé de amarte, de verdad. Y eso no cambiará —sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Parpadeó para alejarlas.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —preguntó él con impaciencia tangible.

—No sigas fingiendo, Edward. Escuché lo que dijiste ese día. Ya sabes… sobre… bueno… —su voz se quebraba por la emoción. En cualquier momento estallaría en llanto por más que se esforzara en no hacerlo.

—¿Sobre lo feliz que era contigo? —la ayudó con voz gélida.

—No… —espetó. ¡Él no había dicho eso! Por el contrario… oh, estaba mintiendo como siempre—. No… —repitió—. Sobre lo que Alice y tú planeaban… para que yo… —se interrumpió. Era demasiado doloroso para repetirlo. Se frotó la frente una y otra vez para tratar de alejar el torbellino. Nada tenía sentido—. Yo… —tragó saliva—. Edward, no entiendo. ¿Por qué me mientes? Tratas de fingir que todo… estuvo bien. Que nos amábamos y todo eso. ¿Qué tratas de hacerme? Pensé que simplemente querías recomenzar nuestra… relación sexual. Al menos eso lo entendería, pero ahora estoy perdida… pensé que esta vez podría controlar todo, pero estoy tan confundida y…

Su voz se quebró, y se llevó los dedos a los párpados, con ansiedad, para enjugar las lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir.

Edward llegó a su lado justo antes de que llegara el té. Bella se limpió las lágrimas un poco para sonreírle a la señora Mallory, antes de cubrirse el rostro y comenzar a sollozar. El ama de llaves salió discretamente. Edward se sentó en el sillón y la abrazó.

Tenía el rostro presionado contra el fino lino de su camisa. No quería retirarse. Toda su decisión se derrumbó y la dejó débil. Necesitaba consuelo. Era raro, pero quería el consuelo de Edward. Por largos minutos sollozó mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, levantando el cabello de su nuca para tocar tiernamente los finos cabellos.

Bella percibió el exótico aroma de su loción de afeitar. Sintió el corazón que latía en su oído. Tenía la cabeza hundida y se frotó los ojos. Recordó con tristeza lo que fue amarlo y confiar en él.

Edward tenía la boca contra su cabello y murmuraba palabras cariñosas. Bella sentía que su respiración la quemaba. Poco a poco las lágrimas cesaron y la tormentosa maraña de pensamientos se alejó, dejándola vacía y cansada.

La boca de Edward viajó hacia su frente, por su curva y hacia abajo, hacia el puente de su nariz. Su aliento abanicó las mejillas rojas y húmedas, hasta el ángulo de su barbilla. Después, delicadamente, como un pétalo de rosa, sus labios tocaron los de ella. El gesto fue tan controlado, tan preciso que Bella no sintió la presión de la barba afeitada; sólo los labios firmes que tocaban su boca generosa, de lado a lado, frotándola con un movimiento apenas perceptible.

Un ruido entre un gemido y un sollozo salió de su garganta. Sus manos apretadas se relajaron, y despacio tocó con un dedo la mejilla de Edward. Sintió la misteriosa aspereza masculina de su barba afeitada. Después, en una ola de tranquilidad, el viejo deseo comenzó a bullir en su ser. Sus articulaciones se derretían, su mente flotaba, su boca se humedecía. Estaba en brazos de él y lo deseaba. Lánguidamente su boca comenzó a abrirse a la de él. Aún los labios de Edward trabajaban en los de ella con movimientos ligeros y frágiles. El cuello de Bella se arqueó, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, y sintió que su propio aliento tocaba el de él. Quería que la apretara, que tomara toda esa pasión desperdiciada que sólo era para él. Pero Edward se detuvo. Ahora que ella se entregaba a él, Edward se negaba a tomar lo que le ofrecían. Despacio se retiró y la abrazó.

—No hagas esto, Bella. No te ofrezcas así —susurró.

—¿Me estaba ofreciendo? —parpadeó confundida y bajó la cabeza—. Vaya, no comprendo —agregó con pena.

Él se sentó a su lado y la miró a los ojos. Las pestañas seguían húmedas y separadas.

—Puedo esperar, Bella —explicó suavemente—. Puedo esperar hasta que desees mi cuerpo y mi alma. Te arrepentirías si ahora hiciéramos el amor. Más tarde, pronto, me desearás sin reservas. Esperaré hasta entonces.

—¿Eso haré? —preguntó fríamente, recuperando poco a poco la cordura.

—Ah sí —aseguró. Bella lo miró y supo que por primera vez en su vida era sincero. De verdad creía que la haría enamorarse de él otra vez.

—Pues quizá desaprovechaste tu gran oportunidad —murmuró ella con ironía.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Yo no me aprovecho de mujeres que lloran, o mujeres en chalanas. Esperé entonces, y lo haré de nuevo. Ya verás cuando la hora llegue.

—Ya lo echaste a perder —aseguró Bella y casi sonreía—. ¿No te das cuenta de que estos recordatorios del pasado sólo me endurecen? Si hubieras fingido estar reformado y ya no ver a Alice, no habría soportado ni una hora. Pero cada vez que me recuerdas el pasado… bueno…

Él parpadeó y miró al fuego. Algo amargo y resignado se reflejó en sus facciones.

—De verdad no puedes perdonar, ¿eh?

—Quieres la luna y las estrellas, Edward. Esperas que te perdone sin que me hayas dado una maldita cosa a cambio. Nunca te disculpaste, ni me has pedido que te perdone —replicó con tensión.

—No, y no lo haré. Me gustaría que me perdonaras por ser una… rata, como tú dices. Te lastimé mucho, lo sé, y deseo que no hubiera pasado —hizo una pausa y agregó con decisión—. Pero no lamento lo que hice. Sólo trataba de proteger los sentimientos de Alice. No tenía idea de que tu amargura fuera tan profunda, y que el hecho de descubrir que ella era mi hermana nos destruiría así.

 _¿Hermana? ¿Fue la palabra que usó? Seguramente fue un error de pronunciación. Alice era hermana de Bella, no de él. O quizá escuchó mal y…_

Mientras lo pensaba, Edward se levantó y fue a servir té. Se lo dio y volvió a sentarse. Parecía esperar respuesta a sus palabras, pero Bella estaba pasmada.

—Pensé que no te importaba si salía lastimada —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que me importaba —explicó con fuerza—. Pero yo… bueno, Alice también es mi hermana, Bella. Es natural que quisiera protegerla, ¿no? Entiendo que la impresión te sorprendió entonces, pero ya pasaron cuatro años.

Bella dejó de respirar. ¿Su hermana? Cuando trató de tragar saliva, hizo un ruido seco.

—¿Hermana…? —repitió con boca seca.

Edward no parecía registrar su impresión. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante con los codos en las rodillas.

—Cuando mi padre y tu madre se reunieron otra vez, yo ya era un hombre maduro que llevaba mi vida propia. Debió no importarme tener una nueva madrastra tan pronto mi madre murió. De hecho puedo decir que no me molestaba, hasta que fui a Italia a conocer a mi nueva hermana. Alice tenía diecisiete años. Tenía miedo, era tímida y estaba confundida. Supongo que la resguardé bajo mi ala. Tu madre y mi padre estaban embelecidos. Además, tu madre se sentía muy culpable por haberte dejado como para cargar con nuevos problemas con Alice. Tu hermana necesitaba quien la escuchara y yo me presté como voluntario.

Bella trató de cerrar los labios secos, pero no se movían. Miró con desesperación la taza de té, pero no tenía la fuerza para levantarla. Su hermanastra. Alice era su hermanastra, por eso la quería. Por eso el hijo que Bella y Edward tuvieran sería más que un sobrino para Alice. Sería doblemente tía. Sí, cualquiera estaría feliz por ese hecho. Además, por esa razón Alice vivía en Nueva York y Edward en Inglaterra. Aun así había un lazo… hermanastros. Sí, por eso planearon que ella tuviera al nene que los dos deseaban… no fueron amantes para nada… oh no… no… su respiración se hizo irregular y su mente era un caos.

—Era un desastre, Bella —siguió él con pena—. La familia que ella amó toda su vida se había derrumbado. Quería que su madre fuera feliz con mi padre. Se amaban, pero tuvieron algunas dificultades en el primer año. Traté de ayudar a Alice a que se adaptara. La protegí. Claro, nunca habría aceptado hacer el papel que hice contigo, pero en aquel entonces las necesidades de Alice eran muy reales para mí. Tú sólo eras una figura de cartón, alguien de quien se hablaba. Alice quería que te buscara y tratara de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes dos. Me convenció de que sería mejor si te conocía primero sin revelar nuestra relación. Supongo que estaba tan preocupado por ayudar a Alice, que nunca se me ocurrió que podrías salir afectada. Confieso que tenía mis dudas cuando me detuve aquel día frente a tu casa. Y de pronto te vi, terriblemente real, sonrojándote, de ojos brillantes y con tierra en los pantalones. Me quedé encantado. Tanto que te dije mi nombre a la primera. Yo suponía que sabías suficiente del nuevo esposo de tu madre, y que el apellido te diría algo… ahí se derrumbaron todos los planes. Sin embargo, mi apellido no te dijo nada. No sabías que había un lazo con Alice y, en unas horas, así quise que todo siguiera. Me enamoré de ti, y no quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

—Pero si me hubieras dicho… —susurró Bella con ojos grandes y rostro cenizo.

—No podía. ¿No comprendes? Pensé que si te lo decía demasiado pronto, antes que madurara nuestra relación, te enfadarías y no me verías más. No quería arriesgarme a eso. Me enamoraba de ti y no pude evitarlo. Pensé que una vez que estuviéramos casados, entenderías. Creí que lo verías desde el punto de vista de Alice. Aunque no lo hubieras hecho, no importaba…

Ella se encogió de hombros. Los ojos que la miraron estaban cansados. Bella quería acariciarle los párpados, pero temía moverse; temía que el hechizo se rompiera y las palabras fueran mentiras. _Él siempre dijo mentiras, ¿no?_ Bella se había entrenado para recordar eso, pero ese asunto no era una mentira. Él la amó y la deseaba aún. Era la verdad…

—Sentía que no podía traicionarla —continuó Edward. Estaba tan metido en la explicación que no registró el impacto en Bella—. Así que no puedo pedir tu perdón, Bella, pero deseo que todo sea como antes. Estaba loco de amor por ti. He aclarado que aún te deseo, pero tú eres la que debe disculparse porque yo no lo haré.

Esa vez el ruido en sus oídos fue más fuerte que nunca. La sensación de incredulidad era fuerte. Esa vez no tenía una puerta de cristal cerca, ni una tormenta de verano que la protegiera del dolor. Esa vez no había dolor que esconder. Sólo felicidad que aliviaba un dolor profundo y arraigado. Esa vez Bella sí se desmayó; las piernas se le doblaron y el té se derramó en la alfombra.


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho**

—Todo el día estuvo pálida. Ha estado bajo presión, así que pensé que esa era la razón…

—Es joven y fuerte. Lo más seguro es que sea un virus. Lo mejor son dos días de descanso. Si sigue pálida, haremos unos exámenes.

Bella abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre de traje que salía. Después su vista fue bloqueada por el rostro de Edward.

— ¿Edward? —balbuceó.

—Shhh. Te desmayaste. No te preocupes. Te metí en la cama y le pedí a mi vecino que viniera. Es muy bueno y dice que es un virus.

—No lo es —replicó, pero él la calló con un dedo.

—Se supone que debes descansar —explicó él.

Sacudió la cabeza y se percató de que no tenía ropa. Con una palmadita confirmó que estaba en sostén y bragas. Sonrió y recordó.

— ¡Me desvestiste!

—Nada de ropa ajustada. Lo aprendí en los niños exploradores. No te preocupes —agregó con sonrisa infantil—.Cerré los ojos.

—Está bien —murmuró ella.

—Andas mal —anunció, frunciendo el ceño—. Me iré para dejarte dormir. Si quieres algo, presiona este botón —le indicó el intercomunicador.

—Te quiero a ti —sonrió.

Pero él sólo frunció el ceño y se fue.

Bella descubrió que aún temblaba… de felicidad. Salió de la cama imperial y cruzó la habitación para mirarse al espejo de marco de caoba.

Se contempló en la ropa interior de encaje e imaginó a Edward desnudándola, haciéndole el amor como antes.

— ¡Su hermana! —chilló y se frotó los antebrazos cuando tembló de emoción. Sopló unos mechones de su cabello, corrió a la cama y se acurrucó ahí. ¿Debería apretar el botón y decírselo? En un minuto. Sólo se recostaría a deleitarse un poco. Durante cuatro años trató de buscar una respuesta a todo. Ahora la tenía.

Se sorprendió cuando abrió los ojos y vio que era por la mañana. ¿Cómo se durmió si tenía cosas importantes que decirle, a Edward? Presionó con fuerza el botón. Edward entró y abrió un poco las cortinas. Usaba un traje oscuro con una camisa de rayas azules.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste la ropa? —preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño.

La miró con confusión. Después se acercó y le tocó la frente. Ella le sonrió.

—No estoy delirando. No comprendo cómo sacaste ropa limpia sin despertarme.

—Tengo ropa en el _pent-house_ , en mi oficina. Pasé ahí la noche —murmuró—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te hubiera devorado mientras dormías?

—Mmm… qué linda idea —admitió y estiró los brazos al cuello de él. Sin embargo, Edward se enderezó.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Mejor que en cuatro años —se sentó con una gran sonrisa. Su cabello estaba suelto. Notó que Edward contemplaba sus senos. Bella sonrió con alegría.

— ¿Crees poder comer algo? —preguntó él.

—Claro. Me muero de hambre. Edward… tengo algo que decirte…

—Haré que la señora Mallory te suba algo. Temo que tengo citas esta mañana, pero haré que el doctor…

— ¡Edward! ¡Escúchame! Lo que dijiste ayer, antes de que me desmayara. Yo no lo sabía. ¿No comprendes?

Él la miró intensamente y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, Edward! No sabía que eras hermano de Alice. Pensé que los dos eran… amantes. Supongo que cuando dije que descubrí tu relación, pensaste que sabía que eran hermanos, pero en realidad yo pensaba que… y claro, tú no lo negaste ni trataste de explicarlo, porque pensabas que no había necesidad. Ah, lo comprendes ¿verdad? No sé por qué nunca recordé que Alice tiene nuevos parientes y amigos debido al matrimonio nuevo de mi madre, y que puede querer a gente que yo ni conozco… en una familia. Además, cuando escuché esa conversación en el vestíbulo, pensé que…

—Basta. Ya me imagino lo que pensaste —tenía los ojos grandes de incredulidad. Despacio se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Bella quería que la tocara, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera parecía contento sino sorprendido.

—Sé que esto debió parecerte ridículo. Es decir, si pensabas que lo que descubrí fue que eran parientes, seguramente consideraste que me porté como una histérica. Claro, yo creía que no me amabas para nada, que sólo me usabas, ¿entiendes? Me sentí terriblemente traicionada. ¿No comprendes?

Se detuvo para percatarse de la mezcla de emociones en sus ojos, como nubes en un cielo azul.

—Te amaba tanto, Edward —murmuró—. Y ahora qué sé la verdad te amo más —por segunda vez abrió los brazos a él.

Edward la miró larga y duramente antes de moverse. No acudió a sus brazos, sino que subió las largas piernas y la rodeó con un brazo, apoyando la mejilla en la cabeza de Bella.

— ¿Edward…? —susurró, anhelando que la besara, que borrara el pasado. Oh, era maravilloso. Todo el amor que sentía por él se vaciaba, abrumándola. Lo deseaba tanto…

Edward presionó la boca en su cabello e inhaló profundo.

—Así que… —murmuró—. ¿Me amas?

—Sí.

Apretó su hombro, acercándola contra sí, pero seguía sin besarla. Bella se sentía decepcionada. Él le dijo que la deseaba. Bella pensó que sólo necesitaba explicar su error, y de inmediato serían felices uno en los brazos del otro. Después recordó lo sorprendido que estuvo. Seguramente sentía lo mismo. Claro.

Miró las largas piernas encima de las mantas. Tímidamente se acurrucó contra él, presionando su boca en el frente de su camisa y dándole besitos. Edward se quedó muy quieto. Debía darle tiempo. No tardaría mucho.

Esperaría a que la impresión pasara, y después la abrazaría y la besaría con locura. Estuvo loco de amor por ella cuando se casaron. Él lo había dicho. Bella se había acostumbrado a pensar que era una farsa, a ser desconfiada. Ahora podía borrar todos esos pensamientos miserables. Edward se casó con ella porque la amaba. Fue tierno y gentil, gracioso y amable. Pronto se convertiría en ese hombre.

Seguramente lo lastimó ya que él sólo trató de ayudar a su hermana. Fue leal con la pobre de Alice. Sintió lágrimas sentimentales en los ojos. Edward no pudo saber que Alice misma persuadió a su madre para irse… de hecho, era triste todo, excepto que no quería pensar en Alice. Sólo en Edward, Edward. Parpadeó las lágrimas y escuchó el corazón de él. Se deleitó con el deseo que comenzaba a brotar de su piel.

—Oh, Edward. Debiste creer que estaba loca. Pero nunca se me ocurrió que existiera otra explicación. Cuando los vi juntos estaba segura de que estaban profundamente enamorados, y que nuestro matrimonio había sido una farsa. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Sí… —se acomodó mejor y tragó saliva. Después bajó las piernas de la cama, se levantó y la estudió. Estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla y la mandíbula—. Bueno, después de todo, obtuve lo que quería —comentó fríamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —escudriñó sus ojos—. ¿No me crees? —pasó nerviosamente la lengua por sus labios. Era imposible. Edward parecía tan distante… tan retirado. El miedo la embargó mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Ah, sí te creo —acordó de mala gana—. Lo que pasa es que esto cambia las cosas. Yo había pensado en ti como… bueno, digamos que estoy muy complacido porque haya llegado este terremoto en particular. Te deseo mucho, Bella, y ahora eres mía.

—Sí —admitió con temor. ¿Por qué no la besaba, la abrazaba? ¿Qué estaba mal?

—Señora Masen —murmuró él con sonrisa cínica, y la tomó de la mano.

Se le sentía seco y sin vida. Bella se contuvo para no enterrarle los dedos en la palma.

—Haré que la señora Mallory te traiga el desayuno. Temo que no puedo zafarme de esas citas. Regresaré a media tarde. Haremos lo que desees hacer.

—Sé lo que quiero hacer… —murmuró con ganas de llorar.

Edward sonrió con ironía y se fue.

 **~ ^_^ ~ AP ~ ^_^ ~**

Cuando regresó eran las cuatro de la tarde. El cielo otoñal estaba cargado y gris. Una fina neblina pendía en el sucio aire de Londres.

Bella encontró su maleta en otra habitación de la casa. El lugar era enorme y muy lindo, con encaje blanco por doquier, y alfombras en color crema y azul. Era mucho más femenino que la cama imperial con mantas ocre e índigo, y la mullida alfombra turca de la habitación de huéspedes donde antes estuvo. Se sintió usurpada.

Se puso un vestido de lana de color crema con cuello en forma de corazón. Estaba contenta de haberlo llevado. El color claro era matrimonial, y así se sentía ella. Se dejó el cabello suelto. Edward se habría recuperado de la impresión. Seguro.

Le sonrió cuando entró en la habitación y él la tomó de las manos. Había algo formal en ese gesto. Bella respingó y volvió el rostro para que él notara su decepción. Durante siete horas se dijo que sería diferente cuando él regresara. Ahora estaba incierta.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres hacer? —le preguntó él—. ¿Restaurantes, teatro?

—Ya lo hice —replicó—pero parece que no lo conseguiré.

— ¿Qué tenías en mente? —entrecerró los párpados y su voz no tenía nada de ternura.

—Esperaba que me hicieras el amor —estalló con ira—. ¿Qué pensabas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Edward. Pensé que me deseabas.

Edward le soltó las manos, y metió las suyas a los bolsillos. Cruzó la habitación y se sirvió una bebida que tomó de golpe.

Después se acercó y la enfrentó.

—Está bien —aceptó fríamente. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación de huéspedes, donde habían dejado su maleta. Puso las manos en los hombros de ella e inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Olía a brandy.

Bella se zafó del abrazo.

—Cambié de opinión —murmuró con furia.

Edward la observó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Adelante. Di algo —lo retó ella, llena de dolor.

—Tú eres la que cambió de idea. Tú di algo —replicó secamente.

—Está bien. No quiero a un hombre que tiene que beber alcohol para darse valor y hacerme el amor. Tampoco quiero a alguien que ni me lleva a su propia cama. La última vez que hicimos el amor éramos marido y mujer. Ahora… bueno, francamente, siento como si me hicieras un favor. Cuando desperté esta mañana, pensé que sería el día más feliz de mi vida. Todo decayó. No mejorará si me lleva a la cama un hombre que obviamente preferiría estar en el teatro.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en la cama. Después se desabrochó las mancuernas y enrolló las mangas. La enfrentó con las manos en los bolsillos. Los antebrazos estaban tensos bajo la alfombra de vello oscuro. Había algo formal y gris en los ojos verdes.

—Muy bien —dijo él—. Entonces no haremos el amor. Ya te he dicho que puedo esperar.

—Cambiaste desde que te lo dije —lo acusó, luchando contra las lágrimas.

—No —negó con seriedad—. Tú cambiaste. Cuando descubriste que Alice es mi hermana, la opinión que tenías de mí cambió. No olvides que yo siempre asumí que lo sabías. Nada ha cambiado para mí, excepto tú.

—Pero ahora en vez de odiarte, te amo —tragó saliva—. ¿Eso es malo?

—No, claro que no, pero es terriblemente dramático.

—Bueno… no comprendo.

—Cuando te deseaba, Bella, ayer y las semanas pasadas, deseaba a alguien que no me amaba.

—Qué gracioso, Edward, nunca te consideré como un chiquillo mimado.

— ¿Así lo ves? ¿Alguien que no desea algo sólo porque es una oferta?

— ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense?

— ¿Por qué no te preguntas por qué yo deseaba hacerte el amor tanto, cuando creía que no me amabas?

Bella titubeó. Ya no la amaba. Habría estado bien si ninguno de los dos sintiera amor. Si sólo recrearan una pasión que alguna vez estuvo basada en el amor, pero que ahora se basaba en algo… diferente. Bella tenía razón, lo sabía.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. El hecho de que yo te amé no es suficiente, ¿eh?

Edward no habló, pero inclinó la cabeza y asintió seriamente.

—Me iré —anunció Bella, pensando que se moriría de pena—. Puedo abordar un tren, de regreso a Dorchester, y tomar un taxi desde ahí. Comprendo, Edward. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Creo que me volví un poco loca, hoy, al no darme cuenta.

—No —replicó con decisión—. No te irás, Bella. Eres mi esposa. Vivirás conmigo y haremos que todo salga bien. No te dejaré ir ahora, por ningún motivo.

—No quiero ser grosera, Edward, pero no deseo ser la esposa de un hombre que… tiene reservas. Quiero que me amen por lo que soy. No rogaré ni nada. Si no está bien para ti, entonces lo aceptaré. No prolonguemos la agonía, ¿sí? Por lo menos así tendremos buenos y viejos recuerdos. Dejémoslo así.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó. Estiró una mano y la colocó en su hombro.

—Es mejor, Edward —insistió, esperando que él no sintiera su temblor—. Tú debes saberlo. Esta vez tengo el consuelo de saber que todos esos recuerdos sí merecieron la pena. Que me amabas. Fue corrosivo creer que no. Esta vez será constructivo.

Edward cerró los dedos de pronto en su hombro.

—Pero si te quedas, será más que constructivo. Te lo prometo.

—No creo, Edward.

—Sí. Tus emociones se congelaron por mucho tiempo… como las mías. Debemos dar tiempo a que se ablanden…

Bella cometió el error de mirar sus ojos. Eran intensos, claros y directos. Así que él esperaba, como ella, que el viejo sentimiento retornara.

—Yo… sería mejor si me fuera… —susurró, pero ya no estaba segura.

Entonces Edward la sujetó ferozmente del otro hombro, bajó la cabeza y susurró un ardiente _"no"_ , sus labios ya no sabían a brandy, sino a él. Algo que ella dijo, inyectó combustible a sus venas. ¿Qué?

Bella no podía ignorar el remolino de deseo que brotó de la nada para consumirla. Edward la necesitaba, sus labios sé lo decían. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo ahora?

Esperó un día a que él la besara así. Mientras su boca se movía contra la de ella, cálida y exigente; no era una pasión recordada lo que revivió, sino una respuesta recién nacida, fresca, ante el hombre al que amaba. Los labios firmes se abrieron en los de ella. Su lengua probó insistentemente la de ella, y sus bocas se convirtieron en una sola. Bella descubrió que su boca recibía con agrado la violenta conquista de su lengua; su propia lengua empujaba urgentemente contra la de él, de modo que entre ellas se entablaba una batalla de fiera pasión.

Edward la empujó a la cama, aun besándola, y se dejó caer con ella. Rodó encima de Bella con el muslo le separó las piernas y presionó sin vergüenza. Su palma encontró un seno y la cerró sobre él, acurrucando la curva generosa en sus manos antes de buscar el pezón excitado. Lo frotó con movimientos circulares lentos. Bella no podía gemir, pero un temblor recorrió su espalda ante el placer ardiente que la presión rítmica provocaba.

La excitación de Bella igualó la dominación de la necesidad de él. Edward la excitaba con la insistencia de su boca y sus manos, con la dura fuerza de su cuerpo masculino, que se apoyaba exigentemente contra el de ella en cada curva y hueco. Había desesperación en la forma en que la poseía. Bella sentía el calor de su pulso palpitando, hasta que su piel se sonrojó. Sus senos cosquillearon y sus pezones florecieron hasta que empujó contra el sólido muslo fuerte, arqueando su piel suave contra la poderosa curva de su pecho, rogándole más.

Cuando la desvestía, mantuvo una mano contra su cabeza, y le acarició rítmicamente los largos mechones de cabello. Contuvo el deseo de ella durante largos minutos. Él se desnudó en segundos y se acercó a ella como un dios de músculos duros bajo piel dorada y brillante por el sudor. El diseño de vello en su pecho, su vientre y sus piernas la hicieron gemir un salvaje _"¡sí!"_ , en el aire quieto de la habitación. Había olvidado cómo era desnudo, pero el reconocimiento fue tan instantáneo, tan potente que casi la hace caer en el éxtasis.

Edward se colocó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de ella, cerniéndose. Los tendones estiraban su piel en columnas tensas. Después deslizó la boca a un seno y luego al otro, libando los pezones levantados, provocándolos con la lengua, forzando a que el sudor bañara su piel mientras ella se arqueaba contra él, sollozando su necesidad. Ella levantó la cabeza para besar el pecho velludo, mordisqueándolo y tirando de él con excitación urgente, en tanto la boca de Edward liberaba sus senos para dar paso a sus manos.

Por fin, en una especie de unión angustiada, él bajó sobre ella. El hombro de Edward estaba contra la mejilla de ella. Bella podía saborearlo. Los dedos masculinos se enterraron en su espalda. Bella se levantó para encontrarse con él hasta que la curva dura de su trasero se contrajo ante el primer empuje.

Y pronto estuvo dentro de ella y Bella lo tomó con fuerza. Lo apresaba con las piernas, urgiéndolo con los talones en tanto lo abrazaba y Edward la poseyó dura y desesperadamente, encerrado en su necesidad carnal. Cuando derramó su pasión gimiendo su éxtasis contra el cabello de Bella, el cuerpo de ella se convulsionó en un espasmo de placer; los pulsos internos golpearon mientras el mundo exterior se oscurecía en sus ojos cerrados. La sensación de alivio era abrumadora. Por un largo rato, pareció hundirse en una oscuridad rojo sangre hasta que el frenesí se disolvió en un leve cosquilleo, como el segundero de un reloj.

Gemía en cada susurro exhaustivo. La piel de él se movió un poco contra la de ella y después se quedó quieto, pesado, repleto y muy tibio.

Por último se separaron lado a lado con los ojos cerrados y la respiración irregular. Era como si percibieran una satisfacción total en el otro, traída por la violencia de su unión, demasiado frágil para perturbar. No hubo besos tiernos, ni suaves murmullos. No hubo dedos serios trazando los contornos de unos labios rozados. Sólo reinó el silencio de una satisfacción animal, lograda por fin.

Cuando el sudor se secó en sus pieles, cuando la respiración de ambos se normalizó, Bella sintió que Edward se volvía a ella. Bella abrió sus ojos oscuros y grandes. Los ojos de él estaban medio cerrados en una niebla azul detrás de pestañas densas y negras. La estudió así, como si no quisiera abrir los ojos bien. Bella desvió la mirada con incertidumbre.

—Fue bueno —comentó él con voz ronca y baja.

—Sí —acordó ella con el rostro vuelto. Después se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas. No quería que él mirara su cuerpo, si no lo miraba con amor. Era una especie de vergüenza instintiva, la presencia del pecado original la abrumó y la hizo sonrojarse. Se obligó a levantarse y tomar una bata blanca del gancho detrás de la puerta. Le dio la espalda mientras se la ponía y después regresó a la cama.

Él no comentó nada sobre su molestia. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, Edward miraba duramente al techo, como si estuviera de acuerdo con el pudor de ella.

—Aún creo que será mejor que me vaya —suspiro Bella, pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

Edward la miró entonces con frialdad e indiferencia.

—No —replicó—. Te quedarás. Me casé contigo porque te amaba. Nos quedaremos juntos. Las cosas cambiarán. Yo lo haré, tú lo harás.

—No cambiaré. No podría —lo miró con tristeza y dudó en abrirse por completo a él. Pero lo miró directamente, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. No deseaba que le tuvieran lástima, o que sintiera culpa por ser insensible. Bella sabía que sólo siendo sincera con él podría enfrentarse al futuro.

Edward colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y miró al techo. Bella estudió la frente, el cabello corto manchado de gris. Quería acariciar tiernamente la frente y aliviarlo. Decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque ella sabía que no. Lo amaba y sólo deseaba que fuera feliz.

Y entonces de pronto él se volvió a ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Cambiarás, Bella —expresó—. Te haré cambiar.

Bella se llevó las manos al rostro y frotó ansiosamente el puente de su nariz con el índice. Miró sus manos, la bata de toalla que llegaba a sus rodillas, y de pronto tuvo miedo. Lo amaba tanto, pero no lo conocía en absoluto. Sólo sabía que era un hombre que se saldría con la suya.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve**

Edward insistió en que se quedaran en Londres un tiempo. Era atento y encantador cuando estaba con ella. A veces se sentía una huésped. No era la señora de la casa, aunque el personal así la tratara. Era como una impostora que decidía el menú para la cena y los arreglos florales de la casa.

Edward trabajaba mucho. La llevó al edificio moderno y elegante donde se hallaba la sucursal británica de _Masen Twilight_ , y la presentó a su secretaria y a su contador público, así como a diferentes directores de departamentos. Dos elegantes mujeres asustaron a Bella un poco, aunque no sabía por qué, ya que Edward estaba decidido a tenerla como esposa, a pesar de que no la amaba. Una y otra vez probaba que la deseaba con la urgencia que caracterizó su primera unión. Y siempre en la oscuridad de la noche. Sin embargo, los celos la perturbaban ahora que lo amaba de nuevo.

El primer día dispuso que el médico la visitara. Bella se complació. No había virus alguno, pero Edward se tomó la molestia de cuidar de ella. De hecho el medico no le preguntó mucho sobre su salud, sino que le aconsejó métodos anticonceptivos. Más tarde miró el paquete de píldoras y quiso lanzarlas al fuego. Sería tonto, ya que tendría que buscar otro médico y pedir más. Si Edward no quería ser padre de sus hijos, ella no quería embarazarse. Sólo Alice quiso que él fuera padre.

El segundo día la llevó de compras, y le dio muchas tarjetas de crédito para que pudiera ocupar el tiempo en tanto él trabajaba.

—¿Por qué diablos debo pasármelo comprando cosas? —preguntó Bella—. ¿No compramos ya suficiente?

—Estoy ocupado en el trabajo —replicó él—. Será un entretenimiento.

Bella nunca se había aburrido en su vida y lo miró con asombro. ¿Qué pensaba ese marido suyo? Casi regresa a Dorset en ese momento. Pero Edward habló entonces:

—Te gusta la ropa linda… y no te importa gastar para conseguirla. Pensé que sería agradable para ti complacerte mientras yo trabajo.

No era una respuesta que la emocionara, pero al menos era lógica. No era razón para abandonarlo. Era consciente de que él había pasado cuatro años pensando que lo había abandonado por una tontería. Con razón tenía sus dudas…

El tercer día, Bella guardó las tarjetas de crédito y ordenó un escritorio, un gran rango de pigmentos y tintas de colores, pinceles y lápices. Edward la llevó a cenar esa noche y la presentó como su esposa a un grupo de amigos. La abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura y su voz era sensual. No les mencionó que era diseñadora, sino sólo su esposa. Pudo ver envidia en algunas mujeres. Deseó que la vieran trabajar en su estudio para que la envidiaran más. Por lo menos el trabajo era real. Ese marido encantador de ella, que la trataba tan posesivamente en público, y cortésmente en privado, era sólo una imitación.

Se las arregló para fijar una sonrisa y hablar durante la cena. Después de todo, acordó quedarse con él para tratar de restablecer su matrimonio. No sería bueno darle al mundo exterior una clave de lo poco perfecto de su unión.

El séptimo día llegó el escritorio.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó Edward cuando Bella guiaba a los hombres a una de las habitaciones más pequeñas.

—¿No es obvio?

—¿Así que quieres seguir trabajando? ¿Por qué? Ya hice muchos progresos con el asunto de la fábrica. Contraté a un tipo astuto para que lleve todo. Tiene buen curriculum de arte y administración. Ya tiene suficientes diseños tuyos para comenzar. No necesitas hacer nada.

—¿No? —lo miró con ira—. ¿Así que piensas que cualquier tipo con un buen antecedente puede hacer mi trabajo, eh? ¿Cómo te atreves? Esta es mi labor, basada en mi talento. No tienes derecho a usar mis diseños. ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

—Los dejaste con Carlisle —respondió fríamente—. En caso de que estés interesada, yo mismo he delegado muchas de mis funciones de mi trabajo en estos días. Te llevaré un par de meses al extranjero, a una isla del Océano Índigo, una especie de luna de miel retrasada.

Bella estaba tan iracunda que quería llorar.

—Ya tuvimos nuestra luna de miel, Edward —dijo groseramente—. No puedo pensar en algo peor que estar encerrada contigo en una isla desierta. La conversación sería inútil. Siempre me preguntas que compré. Nos quedaríamos callados en cuestión de minutos. ¡Y no podríamos hacer el amor todo el día!

—Una vez así lo hicimos —expresó con voz peligrosa.

—Pero no como lo hacemos —replicó con brusquedad. Después le dio la espalda y supervisó la disposición del taller. Edward no habló más de las vacaciones. Era la primera vez que ella se salía con la suya.

 **~ ^_^ ~ AP ~ ^_^ ~**

Carmen fue a Londres para hablar sobre la Mansión Littlebourne. Acordó supervisar las cosas en ausencia de Bella. Se encontraron con Carlisle para almorzar. Edward la llevó allí sin decirle quien los acompañaría. Todos se saludaron, y Bella se quedó quieta con una sonrisa en la boca aunque sus ojos la traicionaban. Cuando bebían café, Carmen dijo:

—Edward, debo hablar a solas con Bella sobre el trabajo en Dorset.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y Bella sonrió agradablemente, pero tenía la boca seca de miedo. ¿Qué diablos le diría Carmen?

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—¿No te dijo mi papá…? Le llamé hace un par de días. Edward y yo estamos casados.

—Sí, me lo dijo. De todas formas él lo habría adivinado.

—Es muy astuto… —meditó Bella, preguntándose cuánto sabría su padre.

—No tanto para darse cuenta de que esos suéteres que usa no te favorecen —sonrió—. ¿Cuándo te casaste con él?

—Nos casamos de prisa cuando nos conocimos. Hace cuatro años.

—¿Y ahora se arrepienten?

—No… no es eso. Lo que pasa es que… tenemos años de malos entendidos que debemos solucionar. A veces es algo duro.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí. No estaría aquí, de otra forma.

—Entonces está bien —Carmen frunció sus labios de color canela—. Después de todo él te ama también. Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya sabes. Esas cinco palabras que me dijo cuándo lo conocí —Carmen contó con los dedos—. _"La amo y la tendré",_ cinco.

Bella se sonrojó. Él dijo eso, justo días después de volver a verla. No pudo hablar en serio, o cambió de opinión ahora que la conocía mejor. No era un pensamiento tranquilizante.

 **~ ^_^ ~ AP ~ ^_^ ~**

Una noche Edward se había quedado en su habitación, en la oficina de cristal, y llamó a Bella para informarle.

 _—¿Estarás bien? La señora Mallory puede encargarse de todo_.

—Claro que estaré bien. De todas formas nosotros no… será agradable ponerme a leer algo.

 _—¿Nosotros qué?_

—¿Perdón?

 _—Comenzaste a decir algo sobre nosotros. ¿Qué era?_

—Nada.

 _—¡Bella! —exclamó con autoridad—. Dime._

—De verdad que no te importa —replicó.

 _—Si hubiéramos hablado más, antes, quizá no habríamos terminado en este desastre. Así que habla._

¡Qué injusto! El enfado de Bella surgió.

—¡Válgame! Tú fuiste el que no me dijo que eras hermanastro de Alice. Quizá pensaste que lo sabía cuándo los vi juntos, pero cuando fuiste a mi casa fingiendo estar perdido sabías que no estaba enterada. A propósito no me lo dijiste. ¡Así que no digas nada sobre que yo sea abierta, Edward Masen!

 _—Entiendo, pero aun así tú eres la que mantiene intactos los tabúes. Tú eres la que no habla ahora._

Bella alejó el auricular y le hizo muecas.

—¡No es cierto! Lo que iba a decir era que de todas formas nosotros no tendríamos mucho que decirnos. Eso significa que vienes a casa todas las noches y hablas del clima y de noticias actuales. Eso lo puedo ver en la televisión. ¡Gracias!

Azotó el auricular. No sabía si con eso quería que él fuera corriendo a casa. No fue así, ni le importó. Pasó la noche en su escritorio diseñando mosaicos para baño. Trabajar era un buen antídoto contra Edward.

No lo extrañó sino hasta que subió a la cama imperial. Había demasiado espacio para uno. Se extendió para cubrirlo, pero no funcionó. Su cuerpo anhelaba a Edward. Una y otra vez se preguntó por qué permanecía a lado de él. El encanto cortés con que la trataba no escondía el hecho de que aún no la amaba. La forma en que se alejaba de ella cuando Bella hablaba, naturalmente indicaba que ni siquiera le gustaba la verdadera Bella. La Bella relajada y voluble. Quería a la mujer atractiva, vestida con ropa costosa, a quien simbólicamente compró con su dinero.

Rodó al centro de la cama donde normalmente lo encontraba. El espacio vacío le contrajo el corazón porque cuando se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí, sólo tenía una respuesta. Necesitaba su amor. Necesitaba que él se volviera a ella en la oscuridad, con esa desesperación en cada beso. Necesitaba que la excitara con su propia necesidad, que la deseara. Esa noche él no estaba ahí, y Bella no tenía razón para quedarse más.

Ridículamente recordó sus jeans y sus herramientas. Se sentía cómoda con sus jeans. Hacía mucho que no cuidaba el jardín. Recordó la palita de madera en su mano. Comenzó a sollozar intensamente hasta bien entrada la noche y amaneció cansada y pálida.

 **~ ^_^ ~ AP ~ ^_^ ~**

Edward llegó tarde a desayunar y la encontró en la bañera. La miró brevemente y después le dio la espalda. Se quitó la chaqueta, y la camisa, y Bella se lamió los labios.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

—Me cambio.

—Ah.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pensaste que me uniría a ti en la bañera?

—Pues… ya me voy a salir. Tengo arrugados los dedos.

Claro que lo había vislumbrado en las mañanas, desde aquella primera vez cuando hicieron el amor en la tarde, y cuando Edward se levantaba a las seis, cada mañana, para salir y entrar del baño al vestidor. Sin embargo, casi siempre se cubría con una bata. Ahora, con la espalda a ella, podía ver el conocido patrón de músculos en cada hueso. Podía ver los diminutos vellos en los omóplatos y la cintura. Su espalda inmóvil ante ella. Bajó los ojos y vio que sus pezones se habían endurecido. Se desató el moño en la cabeza para que subieran sus senos. La ola de deseo era por suerte menos visible.

Edward se volvió mientras se desabotonaba los pantalones.

—¿Quieres que te lave la espalda? —sugirió.

Sorprendida, Bella sólo se le quedó mirando.

Edward se acercó a la bañera y se sentó en la orilla. Hundió los dedos en el agua y trazó el rostro femenino. Después quiso levantar el cabello de Bella para mirar sus senos, y tocarla, quizá para hacerle el amor ahí, en la bañera, a plena luz del día.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y él retiró de prisa la mano. Bella estaba casi aterrorizada con pensarlo. Podía arreglárselas con hacer el amor de noche, como siempre. Después, cansada, se dormía y se preparaba para la farsa del día. Podía seguir así un poco más.

—¿Por qué te soltaste el cabello? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Se soltó —mintió—. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Edward salió del baño.

—Sí, lo sé. Si te disculpo… tus dedos están arrugados —murmuró.

Cuando se puso la bata entró en la habitación y lo encontró vestido con pantalón de pana y un suéter de lana.

—¿No vas a trabajar?

—No.

—¿Por alguna razón?

—Podríamos desayunar juntos y después ir a Dorset.

—¡Ah!

Sus ojos debieron iluminarse porque él sonrió con burla y dijo:

—Me complace que por lo menos parte de mi sugerencia te gustó.

—Sería hermoso ir al campo de nuevo —lo ignoró—. De hecho, esta mañana pensaba en mis jeans y en ir a recogerlos.

—Pero puedes comprar unos aquí.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¿Nunca usaste jeans? Los nuevos son horribles. Parecen de cartón y el ojal está tan duro que cuando quieres ir al baño, prácticamente tienes qué… bueno estoy segura de que te lo imaginas. Además, los jeans nuevos son feos. Si compras los desgastados, no duran nada y se les hacen agujeros en las rodillas. Sí, se deben comprar jeans nuevos de cuando en cuando, pero los alternas con los viejos hasta que están viejos también. Claro, supongo que podría comprar unos y pedirle a la señora Mallory que los lave treinta veces, pero…

—Pero si no te apresuro —la cortó—, y te vistes, el desayuno se enfriará.

—Tú —lo acusó y fue al vestidor para ponerse una falda y una blusa de seda—, querías que hablara y ahora me callas.

Él no contestó de inmediato. Cuando ella salió vestida, Edward miró su Rolex y dijo:

—Cinco minutos otra vez. Eres muy constante.

—Tú también —murmuró ella.

Sus intentos por hablar bien en el desayuno fueron malos. No les ayudó el hecho de que Edward seguía rompiendo su pan y untándolo con mantequilla. Eso lo recordaba, claro. Como si necesitara más recordatorios después de que él fue al baño y fue tan provocativo.

—No comprendo de qué vamos a hablar —estalló Bella—. Si quieres anunciar que te has enamorado profundamente de mí, ¿por qué no lo dices y ya? No me quejaré por no estar en el más hermoso de los escenarios.

—No era esto lo que tenía en mente —suspiró Edward y dejó caer su cuchillo.

—Eso pensé —replicó con desilusión.

Edward continuó estudiándola con ojos oscuros e intensos.

—No es bueno que me mires así —le advirtió—. Me siento como si estuviera en un concurso de preguntas y no pudiera contestar las más fáciles. No sé qué quieres que diga.

Edward siguió mirándola en silencio.

—¿Quieres que haga mis maletas? —preguntó Bella por fin—. ¿Por eso me llevas a Dorset? ¿Para qué me mude a casa de nuevo?

—Esta es tu casa —replicó él duramente—. Y la Mansión Littlebourne. Será mejor que lo recuerdes.

Bella levantó la barbilla con desafío.

—Sólo mientras yo así lo quiera. Soy dueña de mí misma.

—Lo has probado. ¡Convertiste nuestra casa en un estudio sin necesidad! Te niegas perversamente a no gastar mi dinero. ¡Y las comidas! ¡Son la broma más terrible que he visto! ¿Puedes tratar de ser una esposa para mí, Bella?

—¿Qué tienen de malo las comidas? —lo retó sin importarle más.

—¡Sopa Windsor! Eso tienen de malo. Platija al vapor con trozos de limón. Tarta de mermelada. Lo haces a propósito.

—¡Pensé que esas eran las comidas que supuestamente debía ordenar! —levantó las manos—. No tengo experiencia en mandar instrucciones a la cocina.

—Pero tu padre tiene un ama de llaves.

—Sí, pero ella es mi amiga. Sólo le pido las cosas que a papá o a mí nos gustan. Es diferente. No sé qué hacer aquí.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo aquí? ¿O te gusta la sopa Windsor?

—No mucho, pero es lo que se ve en las minutas. Parecía apropiado.

—La señora Mallory me dijo que tuvo que buscar en un viejo recetario para poder hacerla.

Bella lo miró con disgusto y después comenzó a reírse.

—Ah, Dios. De todas formas, seguramente ahora somos muy saludables. ¿No se supone que las raciones de guerra eran buenas…? —y sus hombros se sacudieron de la risa.

Edward no se reía. Golpeó fuertemente la mesa, haciendo que las tazas bailaran.

—¡Maldición, Bella! Ese es el punto. Si era un problema para ti, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? En vez de eso te acordaste de un menú antiguo y ordenaste eso. No puedes decir que siquiera lo pensaste bien. En cuanto a tu trabajo… bueno, ¡parece que no puedes pensar en nada más!

Bella pudo succionar sus mejillas mientras él la sermoneaba, pero tan pronto se calló comenzó a reírse de nuevo. No lo había hecho por semanas y ahora salía incontrolablemente.

Edward echó atrás su silla y salió de la habitación, con un gesto de disgusto. Bella puso un codo en la mesa y se cubrió los ojos, aun riendo, hasta que comenzó a llorar.

 **~ ^_^ ~ AP ~ ^_^ ~**

Edward tenía discos compactos en el auto, y los dos se alegraron por eso en el largo camino. La Mansión Littlebourne parecía maravillosa, bañada por el sol vespertino, y con el acompañamiento de la Quinta de Beethoven.

Bella suspiró. Todo era muy provocativo. El hombre al que amaba, un hogar que amaría, su padre y su amiga cerca. Todo sería perfecto sí…

¿Sí qué? Sabía en su interior que esperaba que Edward se enamorara de ella, lo cual no sucedería. Y él esperaba que ella se enamorara de él, lo cual tampoco pasaría, pensó Bella con ironía. Después de todo, a él no le agradaba. Se distanciaba de ella, se portaba amable y frío. Aun así lo amaba. Miró su perfil mientras estacionaba. El cabello grueso y corto peinado hacia atrás, la nariz recta, la mandíbula fuerte y la boca bien moldeada. Y los ojos… aún la lastimaban más que nada. No. No se enamoraría de él. Tampoco se convertiría en una esposa bien vestida que ordenaba comidas pomposas y arreglaba las flores en jarrones recién comprados para que Edward se saliera con la suya.

Mientras fuera Bella Swan, como lo era, la persona que él una vez amó, sería una causa perdida. Esa era la Bella que él no quería a ningún precio.

Carmen estuvo ocupada con el interior. Se aseguró de que los dibujos y los colores de Bella se convirtieran en una hermosa realidad. La sala, con sus puertas corredizas que daban a la galería, fue transformada en una habitación clara y pacífica donde los azules pálidos y el amarillo rojizo se mezclaban. Sólo la chimenea, encendida ahora, era la misma.

—¿Una bebida? —preguntó Edward, cortésmente.

—Sí —replicó Bella con dulzura.

—¿Qué quieres?

El diablo la picó; era otra parodia de conversación.

—Cocoa, hecha con leche condensada dulce y un poco de ginebra —invento.

Edward cerró los ojos brevemente y le sirvió una copa de jerez seco.

—No quiero jerez —protestó ella.

Edward tocó el intercomunicador y ordenó su cocoa. Después se sentó frente a ella y cruzó los brazos.

—Has querido pelear todo el día, así que terminemos ya.

Bella suspiró de nuevo. Tenía razón. Quería discutir y sacar a relucir todas esas farsas. Temía perderlo, aunque no lo tuviera. Odiaba ese arreglo, pero no soportaba la idea de una alternativa. Quería dormir con él esa noche y todas las demás hasta que la echara. Eso significaba que no le quedaba nada de orgullo.

—Nada, Edward… —murmuró con cansancio.

—No es cierto.

—No, no lo es, pero es mejor que pelear. Sería inútil.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Estás tan decidida a no cambiar que no quieres exponerte en una confrontación?

—Edward —rogó—, ¿no puedes comprender que no puedo cambiar? Tú tampoco lo harás.

—Entonces, ¿seguimos así hasta que nos odiemos tanto que no haya nada que salvar? —preguntó con voz violenta.

—No te odiaré, Edward. Pensé que lo hice una vez, pero eso fue antes de que supiera la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿nos contentamos con la situación actual?

—No, claro que no, pero esta es la forma en que seguiré actuando. Si terminas odiándome y nos separamos, tendré que aceptarlo.

—Y dices amarme… —susurró él con ira.

—Lamento que te moleste tanto, pero así es. Ojalá hubiera podido controlarme cuando descubrí lo de Alice y tú. Entonces no te habría dicho qué te amaba. Me sentiría mucho más cómoda viviendo como tu esposa si pensara que tú no lo sabías. Pero fui una tonta y mencioné el hecho. Primero muerta que empezar a mentir. Puedes aceptarme como soy o no.

—¿Amarme no te hace querer complacerme?

—Me encantaría, pero no fingiré ser quien no soy. ¿Para qué? ¿Me querrías, si fingiera? ¿De verdad te satisfaría, Edward?

Su repulsiva cocoa dulce llegó en ese momento. Bella tomó un sorbo, la dejó y probó el jerez.

—¿Así que cambiaste de opinión sobre la cocoa? —preguntó él secamente. Miró con detenimiento el fuego y continuó—. ¿Qué dirías si supieras que deseo invitar a Alice aquí para la Navidad?

Bella cerró los ojos. ¿Así que no soportaba pasar la Navidad sólo con ella? No era sorprendente, pero la desilusionó. ¿Sería todo más fácil si Alice estaba allí? Desde que descubrió la verdad, los amargos sentimientos hacia su hermana casi se disolvían. Aún estaba el hecho de que convenció a su madre de irse, pero ya no le dolía tanto. Si se peleaban, quizá Edward se pondría de parte de Alice y Bella no lo soportaría. De hecho, después de todo, él quería a su hermanita… y no a su esposa…

—Pues… no creo que sea buena idea…

Edward se inclinó y tomó un leño. Lo arrojó con fuerza a la chimenea haciendo saltar chispas. Después, sin mirarla, se levantó y se fue a su estudio.

 **~ ^_^ ~ AP ~ ^_^ ~**

Había un coche compacto en la casa. Bella lo tomó prestado y fue a visitar a su padre, pero él no estaba. Tomó sus jeans y sus herramientas y regresó a Littlebourne. Se cambió y fue a rastrillar hojas de la amplia extensión de césped. Una hora de duro trabajo a la luz de cayente le coloreó las mejillas y dejó una pila de hojas en un rincón. Estaba oscuro cuando regresó a la cocina por una caja de cerillas, y hacía frío cuando encendió la fogata.

Pronto las llamas brincaban en la noche, haciéndola entrar en calor y consolándola. Podía quedarse ahí horas, pero de pronto unas voces la interrumpieron.

—¡Eres una idiota! —exclamó Edward con alegría y calidez.

—No me estás apretando bien. Ese es el problema. Deja de ser caballeroso y sujétame propiamente —ordenó Carmen.

—¿Así está mejor?

—Mucho. De hecho, pon tu mano ahí… así está bien. Mmm. Muy bien.

Bella se volvió para mirar en la oscuridad, pero sus ojos estaban cegados por el fuego.

—¡Por Dios, Carmen! —exclamó Edward con desaprobación divertida.

—Ah, sólo eres un viejo mojigato.

—¡Un mojigato! —Edward se rió—. ¡Qué descaro! Sólo porque sugiero que una falda ajustada y zapatillas de tacón altísimo no son vestimenta adecuada para nuestra aventurita.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo. Un sabor amargo bañó su lengua. No podía creerlo, ni lo haría. Seguramente había una explicación inocente. Sólo debía esperar.

La explicación se presentó de pronto. Carmen estaba envuelta en un abrigo costoso de piel de camello; sus tacones hacían el buen trabajo de airear el jardín, y Edward hacía lo que podía para que ella no tropezara a cada paso.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Carmen—. Qué preciosa fogata. Edward y yo la vimos y decidimos venir a contemplarla. Edward compró algunas castañas.

De los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Edward sacó un puñado de castañas.

—Hay un castaño dulce en el camino —explicó—. Tome algunas cuando te vi encender la fogata.

—Grandioso… —susurró Bella.

No podía ser más inocente. ¿Por qué diablos entonces se sentía tan celosa? Seguramente Carmen no soñaría en coquetear con Edward, conociendo la situación. Para ser justa, Edward sólo había sido un caballero por ayudarla a caminar en el terreno traicionero con esos tacones altos.

No había nada de malo, más que el tono cálido de la voz de Edward con Carmen. Nada más que el relajado buen humor que emanaba de ellos dos. Se sintió dolorosamente excluida. Quizá su orgullo comenzaba a restablecerse.

—Te voy a comprar unos zapatos de leñador, Carmen —bromeó Edward—. Un par bien ancho con suela de dos centímetros.

—Hazlo. Claro que no los usaré.

—Lo harás si quieres seguir trabajando para mí. A menudo decidimos amueblar mientras los constructores siguen trabajando con cemento. No te llevaré a esos sitios en zapatillas. Insisto.

—Nada de zapatos de leñador, Edward, y punto.

—Chanclas entonces. Un par diseñado exclusivamente para acomodarse a tus zapatos sensuales.

Carmen explotó en risas roncas y profundas.

—¡Chanclas altos! —jadeó—. ¡Maravilloso! ¡Seguramente son de Calvin Klein!

La risa de Carmen era irresistible. Edward comenzó a reír con ella mientras Carmen se apoyaba en él.

No era orgullo, sino celos. Ardían como una navaja filosa. Hicieron que Bella volviera la cara con angustia amarga. Si Carmen podía reírse así frente a Edward, eso significaba que a él le agradaba mucho, mucho.

Cuando Bella se rió esa mañana, Edward se había alejado enfermo de disgusto.


	10. Capítulo Diez

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez**

Al día siguiente Bella se despertó tarde. Edward seguía a su lado en la cama. Su cabello olía al humo de la fogata. Bella quería tocarlo, pero no lo hizo. Yació despierta media noche, atormentándose con Carmen aunque confiaba en ella, y no tendría complicaciones. El punto era que de no ser así cualquier cosa pasaría. Sin Bella, Edward podría enamorarse de cualquiera que lo hiciera reír, bromeara, y lo mantuviera tibio de diversión las veinticuatro horas.

En vez de eso la tenía a ella, a quien deseaba y no quería. Su risa la congelaba. Estiró una mano dudosa y lo tocó.

—¿Edward…? —susurró—. ¿Estás despierto?

Él rodó y sus brazos la encontraron. Después abrió los ojos, y se retiró un segundo antes que ella lo hiciera también.

—¿Bella…? —preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño.

—Edward. Ayer no hablamos de las cosas importantes.

—¿No? Me dijiste que no estabas lista para cambiar. Para mí eso fue suficiente.

—La cosa es, que si no cambiaré Edward, ¿para qué diablos seguir con este matrimonio?

Él se sentó abruptamente en la cama y levantó las mantas, al hacerlo, exponiendo los senos de ella. Él la miró fijo y por un momento se congeló. Después la cubrió violentamente y habló con emoción pura.

—Sólo necesitamos tiempo ya verás. No me rindo tan fácil, Bella.

Salió de la cama y fue al baño. Bella lo miró pasmada. Estaba excitado, pero había una sensación iracunda en la forma en que se movía, y entonces supo que Edward odiaba el poder que ella ejercía sobre él. Escuchó el agua de la ducha, y cuando regresó ya no olía a humo.

Más tarde, Bella recordó que debía hablar con Carmen sobre los diseños. Por primera vez no tenía ganas de marcar el teléfono de su amiga. Era el incentivo que buscaba para presentarse con Garrett Blackler, el administrador de la fábrica en Dorchester. Bella tomó el auto compacto y fue a buscarlo.

Tenía tres o cuatro años más que ella. Era alegre, de cabello grueso castaño y unas maneras encantadoras. También era muy talentoso y capaz, como dijo Edward. Bella pasó todo el día con él.

Al final del día, Bella estaba muy emocionada por la idea de trabajar con él, aunque el hombre insistió en que ella hiciera los diseños. Dijo que no tenía ni la mitad del talento artístico de Bella. Cuando regresó a Littlebourne, estaba muy feliz.

La cena con su esposo pronto la curó de eso. Estaba más taciturno que nunca. Ni siquiera quiso hablar del clima, ni mucho menos hablar de economía. Fue a su estudio poco después de cenar y no apareció más. Cuando fue a acostarse Bella lo encontró ahí, dormido. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, y la enervaba.

 **~ ^_^ ~ AP ~ ^_^ ~**

—¿Qué planes tienes? —preguntó Bella durante el desayuno, a la mañana siguiente.

—Por primera vez no tengo. Tampoco hay trabajo. Podríamos ir a Weymouth y navegar, ¿no? Puedo conseguir tripulación en unas horas.

—Bien —sonrió con deleite absurdo—. Yo pensé en ir a casa hoy, por mi coche, y para ver a papá, pero no importa si lo hago más tarde.

—Aquí hay coches que puedes usar —replicó él.

—Lo sé, pero será útil si tengo el mío. Y me gustaría ver a mi padre. ¿Por qué no vienes a conocerlo, Edward?

—Quizá —se encogió de hombros—. Primero debo llamar a la oficina por si hay algo. Quizá pueda llevarte.

Bella no mencionó el hecho de que primero había dicho que no tenía trabajo. A decir verdad ella prefería ir con su padre y contarle todo. Quizá hablar con él le ayudaría, y así tomaría alguna decisión.

Acordaron ir a navegar por la tarde. Edward hizo más llamadas de negocios, pero insistió en que Bella se llevara el auto compacto a la casa de su padre. Así que a las once Bella salió hacia su hogar. Una vez más su padre no estaba. Cuando trató de encender el Fiesta éste no respondió. Tenía descargada la batería por estar parado tantas semanas. Así que se subió al auto compacto y condujo al restaurante _Farmer's Arms._

Supo que su padre estaba ahí, porque escuchó la risa explosiva de Carmen. Ella sólo iba ahí cuando su padre la invitaba. Sería bueno verla otra vez, sin el aura de Edward. Había asado las castañas aquel día para quedar fuera de la conversación, pero no podía hacerlo por siempre, sólo porque a Edward le caía mejor Carmen que ella. Más tarde podría hablar a solas con su padre.

Su padre estaba en la barra. Tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Carmen, quien usaba falda, zapatos de cuero verde y un suéter de angora de color crema. También estaba en la barra.

—¡Hola! —saludó Bella.

—¡Bella! —su padre soltó a Carmen y abrazó a su hija. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos le indicaron que sabía que estaba más que contento.

—Búscanos una mesa, Charlie —ordenó Carmen—. Quizá tú piensas que es lo más moderno estar en la barra, pero nosotras no. No queremos tener pátina de años embarrada en nuestros suéteres, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Hablando de suéteres patinados… —habló Bella con el ceño fruncido—, ¿qué pasó con los tuyos, papá? No te he visto con aquella chaqueta deportiva desde la última vez que fuimos al cine.

—Tu padre —anunció Carmen, frunciendo los labios cuando iban a la mesa—, se ha deshecho de esa repugnante chaqueta. Por siempre.

Charlie asintió a su hija y murmuró:

—Es cierto. Metió mis suéteres y chaquetas en la basura. Dice que me comprará una esponjosa Jaeger color limón para compensarme, pero a mí me parece que salgo perdiendo.

—¿Cómo diablos lo lograste? —preguntó Bella.

Carmen sacó una pequeña pieza de mármol de su bolso y se la pasó a Bella. Había sido cuidadosamente tallada y parecía un anillo. Era bastante feo.

—Me lo dio, pero le dije que sólo lo aceptaría si tiraba sus prendas tejidas —murmuró con algo de mordacidad, aunque sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

—Es un anillo de compromiso hecho en casa —explicó su padre con júbilo.

Carmen suspiró dramáticamente tratando de esconder su sonrisa radiante.

—Claro, no me moriré usando una lápida como ésta, pero eso es lo que es en principio.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Bella con ojos grandes por el asombro.

Su padre sonrió y abrazó a Carmen. Después comenzó a reír y Carmen bufó. Bella, con alivio y placer, también rió. No era el momento adecuado para decirles que quizá se mudaría a su casa otra vez, sobre todo porque Carmen no querría perder el tiempo con un compromiso largo.

—No le daré tiempo para arrepentirse —anunció Carmen.

Un poco más tarde, Charlie se volvió a su hija con ojos radiantes.

—¿Estás contenta por nosotros, Bella?

—Ah, sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué no?

—Ah, ya sabes. Tu madre. Temo que ella y yo nos casamos por razones erróneas, hace tantos años. Bueno, razones suficientes, como compañía, respeto e hijos, pero eran razones equivocadas.

—Me alegra que por fin te hayas enamorado. De verdad.

El rostro de su padre se sonrojó.

—Me tomé mi tiempo, ¿eh? Pero ahora comprendo lo que tu madre sintió todos esos años atrás, sé exactamente lo mucho que se negó al renunciar a él. Y sé que tú también lo comprendes, ahora que ya regresaste con el hombre al que amas —sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo queda la pobre de Alice sola —agregó suavemente.

Bella tragó saliva. _No sólo Alice, pensó con tristeza. "En mi casa también estoy muy sola"._

No obstante, nadie podía estar triste en compañía de Carmen.

—¿Cómo escogeré mi vestido de bodas, Bella? —suspiró—. Blanco no, por supuesto. Aunque el color no es el problema. Es el estilo el que me preocupa. Nunca he visto un vestido de novia largo con una falda pegadísima, ¿eh? Tendría que hacerle una abertura hasta el muslo para poder caminar al altar. No sería adecuado, ¿verdad, querido?

Más tarde después de cerveza y mucha risa, Bella dijo:

—Nunca pensé que papá tiraría sus suéteres.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Carmen—. Pero es sólo uno de tantos cambios, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Me alegro por ustedes dos —admitió Bella, deseando que Edward la amara tanto que ella quisiera cambiar su trabajo para dedicarse a comprar y a complacerlo.

Y entonces Charlie le dio un beso a su futura esposa.

En ese momento Edward entró. Bella admitía que el hombre tenía presencia. Tan pronto abrió la puerta, todos callaron. Saludó cortés mente al dueño y después se dirigió a la mesa de ellos. Los saludó y Charlie y Carmen se separaron.

—Por fin te encuentro. ¿Sabes qué hora es? —la sujetó del brazo.

—¡Ay, la navegación! —exclamó Bella y se puso de pie.

—Así es, la navegación —cortó él.

—Se me olvidó.

—Me halagas. Ahora apresúrate.

—Pero Edward… este es mi padre… él y Carmen…

Edward miró a su padre con ojos fríos y dijo:

—Gusto en conocerlo, pero temo que tendremos que hablar en otra ocasión, Bella y yo tenemos un compromiso.

Antes que pudiera protestar, Edward guió a Bella fuera del bar. El brazo en sus hombros parecería posesivo para los demás, pero a Bella le parecía brutal. En el estacionamiento se liberó de él.

—¿Necesitabas ser tan grosero?

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no fui grosera. Te iba a presentar a mi padre.

—Sí, me presentaste con tu padre. ¿No recuerdas? —cortó y le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera.

Después se colocó al volante y habló:

—¿Así que olvidaste que íbamos a navegar?

—Sí, pero sólo porque…

—Porque tenías mejores cosas que hacer.

—Porque él y Carmen acaban de anunciarme su compromiso —espetó—. Era una ocasión para celebrar.

El coche iba a buena velocidad, pero cuando Bella explicó el motivo, Edward frenó de pronto.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con ojos chispeantes.

—Sí. Se casarán en unas semanas. ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

Y entonces, mientras el color oscuro subió por las facciones de él, Bella deseó no haber preguntado.

—Esperaba más de Carmen —murmuró de mala gana.

Bella miró adelante y no pudo mirar al hombre, aterrorizada por su respuesta.

La navegación fue horrible, claro. Edward se ocupó de asuntos náuticos en un extremo del bote y Bella miraba al mar desde el otro. No fueron al bar del muelle; los dos estaban demasiado fríos. Edward le hizo el amor esa noche, pero sólo como si fuera lo único que pudiera estimular su sangre. Al día siguiente, entregaron un coche convertible nuevo con el nombre de Bella. _"Culpabilidad",_ pensó Bella, acariciando el cofre con resignación.

 **~ ^_^ ~ AP ~ ^_^ ~**

Cuando Bella se detuvo a pensar tristemente en su situación, no comprendía cómo se había metido en ese desastre. Y con Edward otra vez.

 _¿Qué hizo mal?_ Cuando él llegó otra vez a su vida, ella prometió que no lo dejaría lastimarla. Y ahí estaba, hundiéndose más y más en un mar de dolor. _¿Por qué aceptó vivir con él como su esposa, cuando él confesó que no la amaba, que no quería amarla, y que no quería que ella lo amara?_ Porque su entrega parecía susurrar algo más profundo en su corazón, por eso. Había algo en la forma en que la poseía, que seguía renovando sus creencias… su fe de que algún día la amara. A la luz del día, no había fe alguna.

Edward odiaba el compromiso de ella con su trabajo, cada vez más. Lo cual indicaba lo que sentía por ella. Le encantaba que Carmen se comprometiera en su trabajo. La veía cada vez con más frecuencia, lo cual indicaba sus sentimientos por Carmen. Cada vez que Bella hablaba de la boda de su padre, él se helaba. No quería conocer a su padre, y decía que estaría de viaje para el día de la boda. Estaba claro que la boda de Carmen lo molestaba mucho, y eso indicaba a dónde terminaría su matrimonio.

Bella ardía de celos cada vez que veía a Carmen, ya fuera con su padre o con Edward. Su mejor amiga se había ganado el corazón de los dos hombres a quienes Bella quería. Era tan injusto. Si tan sólo esperaran un poco, Bella correría con su padre, quien le daba su amor sin dudar. Ahora no tenía a quién acudir, y envidiaba a Alice. Alice tenía el amor de Edward, su hombro en el cual llorar, sus cuidados y su preocupación cuando tenía problemas. Bella no tenía nada, excepto su trabajo. Edward la regañaba, incluso por eso.

Estaba en la piscina, contemplando los mosaicos cuando Edward apareció. Bella se alegró de que el día estuviera gris y húmedo porque el impacto en los mosaicos era aún mayor.

—Se ven bien, ¿no? —preguntó, sonriendo con orgullo.

Él miró alrededor, distraído.

—Grandiosos —susurró sin convicción. Después se volvió a ella y habló—. Ven a mi estudio. Debo decirte algo.

Bella lo siguió nerviosa. Había algo autoritario en su voz. ¿Le iría a pedir que se fuera? Si era así, ella insistiría en que le prestara dinero para un pequeño apartamento. Él insistió en que vivieran juntos para intentarlo. De no haber sido por él, Bella viviría con su padre y estaría emocionada preparando la boda. Era culpa de él que ahora Bella no pudiera vivir en su antigua casa. No se sentiría culpable de pedir un préstamo.

Edward se sentó a su escritorio y ella frente a él. Todo parecía tan formal. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y esperó.

—La boda de tu padre… —comentó seriamente, reclinándose—. Le escribió a Alice para que asistiera, pero ella no lo hará.

—Ah… —susurró Bella, demasiado aliviada para pensar bien las cosas.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás?

—Es una lástima —trató de recuperar la cordura—. Estoy segura de que papá estará decepcionado.

Edward cerró los ojos y después habló en tono gélido:

—Me gustaría que le escribieras y se lo dijeras. Quiero que le pidas que venga.

—Claro, lo haré ahora…—exclamó, sintiéndose ligera. Qué bueno que aún no tenía que irse. Era una tonta débil y loca por querer quedarse con él cuando era inútil. Pero lo haría. Claro, no duraría mucho, pero quizá cuando la boda terminara se sentiría menos confundida. Por lo menos la casa estaría vacía durante las dos semanas de la luna de miel. Bella podía ir allá, si para entonces Edward se hartaba. Le daría un espacio mientras buscaba apartamento. Mientras tanto, compartiría su cama un poco más…

Edward abrió un cajón y sacó papel. Le pasó el bolígrafo y se retiró.

Su silla estaba aún tibia. Bella frotó el bolígrafo en su mejilla antes de destaparlo. Olía a tinta y a la loción de Edward.

Se inclinó en el papel y frotó ansiosamente el puente de su nariz con un dedo. Alice. Ay Dios. Cómo deseaba tener una hermana amorosa en quién confiar. Una lágrima caliente rodó por su nariz y Bella la limpió.

 _ **"Querida Alice"**_ , escribió. ¿Qué diablos escribiría? Pensó en su padre tan feliz por casarse con Carmen. La forma estoica en que soportó la partida de su primera esposa y su hija. Su padre se merecía todo. Otra lágrima rodó por su nariz. _**"Por favor, por favor, por favor, ven"**_ , agregó. Después cayeron tantas lágrimas que no pudo escribir más. _**"Tu hermana, Bella…"**_ Dobló el papel, lo metió en el sobre y lo selló.

 **~ ^_^ ~ AP ~ ^_^ ~**

Habría un brindis prenupcial en el _Farmer's Arms_ un día antes de la boda. Toda la gente del lugar estaría. Las bebidas se alineaban en la barra, esperándolos. Edward también estaba ahí porque Carmen se lo pidió. Bella no supo si reírse o llorar, cuando él dijo que iría. No lo había convencido de que se le acercara a su padre.

La felicidad de la pareja era obvia y contagiosa. Bella vagó, aceptando felicitaciones por su propio matrimonio. Se mantuvo ocupada y sonrió para dar buena impresión. Todo parecía interminable. Edward y su padre parecían llevarse bien bajo el tutelaje de Carmen. Bella debía alegrarse, pero saber que Carmen lo consiguió, la entristecía. El aire era fresco y limpio en el estacionamiento cuando salió ahí. Más tarde entró en el restaurante y encontró a Edward.

—¿Podemos ir a casa, Edward? —preguntó con tristeza.

Él frunció el ceño. De pronto sonrió, la abrazó por los hombros y la llevó al coche.

—¿No te divertías, Bella? —preguntó.

—Estuvo bien, pero de pronto me cansé —admitió.

Mantuvo el brazo en sus hombros hasta que la sentó. Después sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta y subir. ¿Por qué estaba de tan buen humor?

Cuando el coche se movió, Bella habló:

—Edward, quiero darlo por terminado. No me contradigas, ni insistas en salirte con la tuya. Ya lo intentamos a tu manera, y cada vez empeora. Me mudaré después de la boda. No quiero causar altercados ahora, pero conseguiré un apartamento en Dorchester tan pronto pueda.

—¿Qué provocó esto? —preguntó mordazmente.

Ay Dios. Ni siquiera la contradecía. Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que papá y Carmen. ¿Sabes que papá le talló un anillo de mármol? Ella no lo usará, pero no le importa que sea tan horrible. Dice que sólo son para exhibirse. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando me diste mi anillo de compromiso? Dijiste que era un símbolo especial. Y… estaba impresionada por eso. Yo… quiero pensar que algún día habrá… otra —admitió con gran esfuerzo. No soportaba pensar que Edward amara a alguien más, pero le deseaba felicidad—. Papá encontró dicha por segunda vez. No es imposible, ¿sabes?

Reinó un largo silencio. Edward detuvo el coche. A lo lejos un tractor paseaba de un lado al otro con paciencia, bajo el cielo gris. Cuando Edward habló, su voz era profunda y resonante:

—No sé qué decir —murmuró.

—Esa es mi línea —replicó Bella con tristeza.

Edward hizo un ruido apreciativo con la garganta.

—Me simpatizó tu padre —explicó—. Él y Carmen se harán bien.

—Sí —acordó, confundida porque él evitaba un tema importante.

—Los dos tendrán que cambiar, si quieren que funcione —sugirió Edward.

—Ah… —comprendió Bella—. Ya veo. Sí, los dos saben que deben adaptarse. Y se aman para querer hacerlo; pero Carmen seguirá siendo Carmen, y mi papá, el mismo. Los cambios serán superficiales en comparación con lo que tú me pides que haga.

—No lo creo, Bella —señaló calmadamente—. Se me abrieron los ojos cuando conocí a tu padre hoy. A menudo me pregunté sobre él. Todos esos cuentos sobre su famoso mal carácter… y tu madre. Es una persona encantadora. Solía preguntarme qué clase de hombre dejaría ir a una mujer así, sin tratar de recuperarla. Y Alice me dibujó la imagen de un hombre muy diferente; débil, egoísta y manipulador… era el punto de vista de una adolescente que se formó cuando era joven y vulnerable.

—¿Así veía Alice a papá? —exclamó Bella asombrada. Después continuó—: Acababa de llegar a una etapa en donde era rebelde. Yo defendía a mi padre, trataba de explicarle a ella… una vez me acusó de estar en poder de él… pero pensé que sólo estaba de malas, y que decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. ¡Nunca pensé que de verdad creyera que papá era así!

—Todos necesitan una ruptura emocional con sus padres. Puede ser una experiencia dura. Si Alice se hubiera quedado donde estaba, no dudo que se habría percatado de que…

—Alice sí que partió con estilo —murmuró Bella.

—Eras muy joven también. ¿No crees que tenías ideas que no eran correctas?

Bella lo miró. Tenía los ojos fijos en el tractor.

—Quieres que cambie, Edward. Quieres que sea menos la persona que soy, y más la persona que tú quieres. Pero enamorarme de ti fue más que una aberración de adolescente. Es algo que podría volverme a pasar.

—No me refería a eso —comentó él y había desesperación en sus palabras. Puso en marcha el motor—. Te compraré una casa, Bella —dijo—. Con un jardín para ti sola. Tienes razón. Ya no merece la pena.

Bella levantó los ojos al cielo. Gris, reconfortante. Grande. Espeso en medio. Más allá en algún lugar brillaba el sol.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Edward la llevó a la habitación y le hizo el amor, en pleno día, con los ojos abiertos. Cuando yacían en la cama, Bella no se puso la bata. No debería avergonzarse de su propia necesidad. Se separarían. Era un regalo de despedida. Lo aceptaría con gracia.

Al día siguiente, Edward debía irse al amanecer a Milán a una junta muy importante. Cuando Bella despertó a las ocho, él seguía al lado suyo.

—Iré contigo a la boda —anunció. El cambio de parecer hacía que todo fuera más terminal.

La ceremonia civil terminó pronto, y todos se quedaron afuera mientras el fotógrafo trataba de poner algún orden en el emocionado grupo.

Charlie abrazó a su hija.

—Me alegra que Edward haya venido. Eso demuestra lo mucho que piensa en ti. Esa reunión era muy importante…

—Sí —aceptó Bella, débilmente.

—Lástima que Alice —murmuró su padre—. Bueno, descubrir que Anthony Masen era su padre natural cuando ella sólo tenía diecisiete años… —mostró los dientes—. Claro que ahora lo ve como a su padre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Es tonto que yo aún la considere mi hija. Le dije a tu madre desde el principio que no me importaba… un nene es un nene. Pero para la pobre Alice nunca fue así cuando se enteró. Quería estar con sus padres. ¿Quién puede culparla…?

En ese momento el fotógrafo encontró al novio. Lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo besar a la novia para la foto. Bella se quedó parpadeando bajo el sol.

Por fin todos se subieron a los coches para ir a la iglesia donde se bendeciría la boda. Edward condujo bruscamente con gesto decidido. ¿De verdad amaba a Carmen? ¿Fue tan duro para él verla casarse? Bella estaba tan devastada que ya no le importaba.

Fueron los primeros en llegar a la iglesia. El ministro esperaba en el altar. Había algunos lugareños sentados en la parte posterior, y una sola figura enfrente, como invitada especial, de cabello de color café claro, corto, y de rostro pálido y pecoso. Era Alice. Alice parecía madura, preocupada y cansada. Bella se sintió pasmada. No estaba lista para enfrentarse ahora a Alice. _"¿Qué dijo papá?"_ Bella estaba segura de que había escuchado bien, pero no le pudo hacer preguntas. La información era escueta. Debía saber más antes de que fuera real. Bella miró a Edward. Su rostro era indescifrable. Ansiosamente, Bella trató de caminar al otro extremo de la iglesia. Más tarde le preguntaría a su padre, y hablaría con Alice.

Pero Edward no la dejó. La sujetó del brazo y la llevó al lado de su hermana.

Bella y Alice se miraron con incertidumbre.

—¿Bella? —susurró Alice, con ojos suplicantes.

—Ah… —gimió Bella por la emoción.

Alice desvió nerviosamente la mirada. Bella también miró al frente de la iglesia. Alice era sólo su medio hermana, y no la hermanastra de Edward, sino también su media hermana. Frunció el ceño tratando de formar el rompecabezas. En ese momento el órgano sonó y la radiante Carmen entró sonriente, mientras Charlie le sonreía. Bella se alisó el cabello. Ellos eran los importantes ahora; era su momento. Ese era su propio padre, con ojos brillantes, amorosos, junto a su prometida. Les prestaría atención a ellos. El resto podía esperar.

De cuando en cuando miraba a Edward. Cómo deseaba que la mirara como Charlie miraba a Carmen. Sin embargo, tenía la vista fija al frente, fingiendo la farsa un día más. Por último la feliz pareja caminó por el pasillo hacia la pálida luz del día.

Bella se volvió a Alice.

—¿Por qué no respondiste a mi carta para decirme que vendrías? —preguntó un poco tensa, ya que no sabía qué decir.

—No hubo tiempo —replicó Alice nerviosa.

Bella la miró con afecto. Largo tiempo olvidado. Le sonrió a Alice de mala gana.

—Tú no eres mi hermana —dijo maravillada, ansiosa por enmendar las cosas por fin—. Pasó allá atrás, cuando hablaba con papá… con Charlie, para ti, claro, ya que…

Antes de que pudiera derribar el primer obstáculo, Edward la sujetó del brazo. Ella se volvió a él con asombro. Sus ojos eran espejos duros.

—No puedo soportar más esto. Vendrás conmigo.

Bella giró para mirar a Alice, a su padre y a Carmen a quienes fotografiaban en el porche.

—No, por favor… Edward… no hagas un escándalo ahora.

Esa vez no fingió cortesía protectora. Tiró de ella violentamente por la puerta lateral. Estaban en el coche camino a Littlebourne y sólo Alice lo sabía.

Bella tragó saliva duramente.

—¿No pudiste dejarme ahí para disfrutar la boda de mi propio padre?

—No.

—Edward, ¿cuándo conoció tu padre a mi madre?

El coche se detuvo en un crucero. El rostro que la miraba estaba blanco de ira. Sus ojos chispeaban, duros y fríos.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa? —espetó—. Ahora, cállate. No puedo soportar oír tu voz.


	11. Final

**.**

 _Esta historia es una adaptación_

 _Historia Original: Amargo Desengaño de Jenny Cartwright_

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Final**

—Pero, Edward…

— ¡Cállate! —había tanta furia en su voz, que obedeció con miedo para no molestarlo más.

Por fin el coche se detuvo en las rejas de Littlebourne rechinando los neumáticos. Edward le abrió la puerta y tiró de Bella hacia la casa.

—Edward. Por favor. ¿Qué pasa? Me estás lastimando el brazo. Por favor…

—Me dan ganas de lastimarte más, maldita sea.

—No comprendo…

—Yo tampoco. No sé cómo puedo seguir sintiendo esto por ti… después de todo este tiempo. Aun sabiendo que no cambiarías. ¡Maldita seas, Bella! ¿Cómo pude permitir que me conmovieras de esta forma?

— ¡Edward! —espetó con miedo. Podía sentir que él temblaba de ira—. Por favor, suéltame… —rogó.

La miró con disgusto, pero la soltó.

Bella se quedó ahí con miedo y alivio. ¿Debía correr, ahora que tenía la oportunidad?

—Ven conmigo —ordenó él—. No te lastimaré.

—Ya lo hiciste.

—No te tocaré otra vez —se encogió de hombros—. No necesitas preocuparte.

Titubeó, pasmada. Después lo siguió de mala gana.

—Vamos —la urgió.

—Yo… no, si no te importa, prefiero hablar aquí abajo. Me siento más segura.

—Ya te dije que no te tocaré —la miró con exasperación—. Sólo te quiero arriba porque ahí están tus pertenencias. Te voy a ayudar a hacer las maletas.

—Yo… —tragó saliva y se sintió enferma. ¿Cómo diablos podía estar tan metida con él? Lo siguió arriba. Quería tener dignidad y guardar sus propias cosas. Si se quedaba en el umbral sería demasiado duro.

— ¿Qué provocó todo esto, Edward? —preguntó tensamente cuando entraron en la habitación. Él no dijo nada. Abrió la puerta del vestidor, y comenzó a llevar montones de ropa de ella para lanzarlos en la cama.

— ¡Dímelo! —gritó Bella.

Pero él sólo la miró con desdén.

— ¿Es Carmen? ¿No pudiste soportar verla casarse? ¿Es eso?

— ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Carmen en todo esto? Quizá está un poco loca, pero tu padre la ama. Serán felices. Es sólo otra historia de amor y matrimonio. Eso le envidio, pero nada más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Bella se despreció por sentir alivio. No lo amaría más. No le importaría—. ¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí? ¡Dímelo!

Edward dejó caer insolentemente la ropa y después la enfrentó. La miró con tanta ira que Bella sintió miedo.

—No podía estar ahí y escucharte —explicó con disgusto—. Ya estaba harto.

— ¿Qué es lo que no soportabas, Edward? —preguntó, sin querer saber la respuesta.

—A ti —la acusó—. A ti, claro. Tienes la capacidad de ser una de las personas más amorosas y generosas de la tierra… te veo con otra gente… tu padre, Carmen, Carlisle. Me asfixia verte con ellos. No lo soporto porque también me obligas a ver ese lado… esa parodia… esa maldita mujer corroída por la amargura y lo disfrutas. La mujer que estaba a mi lado en la iglesia y dijo: _"Tú no eres mi hermana"_ —se interrumpió con rostro duro—. Pero ya es suficiente, Bella, no quiero verte más.

La mirada violenta de él la condenaba, y después regresó al vestidor y sacó más maletas que arrojó al suelo.

—Haz las maletas —espetó—. No me importa dónde pases la noche, siempre y cuando no sea bajo el mismo techo que yo.

—Pero yo quería decir que… —protestó con el rostro cenizo y se interrumpió. ¿Cómo diablos le creería? Claro que estuvo lastimada en el pasado… y sintió mucha amargura. Pero nunca buscó venganza, ni lastimar a nadie. Nunca pidió compasión, ni trató de justificarse con nadie. La acusación de él estaba fuera de lugar.

—Oh, Bella… —su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos verdes chispeaban—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? ¿Por qué dejaste que se emponzoñara tu interior? —apretó los puños—. Te está envenenando. Acabarás odiándome, Bella. Sin duda terminarás culpándome por algún dolor imaginario, pero yo no me quedaré a ver el espectáculo.

Bella lo miro con ojos grandes por la impresión.

—No… —protestó con labios secos—. Edward, comenzaba a arreglar las cosas… a reparar los daños. No negaré que yo…

— ¡Yo estaba allí! —chilló con incredulidad—. Lo vi, te escuché.

¿Cómo podía explicarle? ¿Para qué quería hacerlo si él era tan… tan…? La odiaba. ¿Para qué quería que la entendiera? Aun así, siguió repitiendo.

— ¿Edward? Por favor… por favor, Edward.

Pero él pasó furiosamente a su lado y respingó cuando su brazo tocó el de ella. Bella se volvió fríamente.

—Tú me acusaste de haber enseñado a tus ojos a mentir. Pensé que eso era imposible, pero me equivoqué. Tú lo lograste. No sólo tus ojos, sino tu rostro, Bella… toda esa inocencia lastimada; tus labios en… pero… en tu corazón sólo hay una gran piedra sólida. Me negué a creerlo por mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo creo, Bella. Nunca más me volverás a engañar. Se acabó. Te quiero fuera de esta casa y de mi vida…

—En la iglesia… —balbuceó—. Edward, escucha. En la iglesia, cuando vi a Alice…

—Ah, sí —la cortó—. Lo lamento —agregó violentamente—, ahora me acuerdo. La abrazaste y le rogaste que te perdonara y olvidaran todo. Me equivoqué, ¿no?

—No. Es decir, sí. Sé que no hice eso, pero quizá lo habría hecho si me hubieras dejado unos minutos más.

El sarcasmo en las facciones de Edward era absoluto. Su boca era una línea dura, y fruncía el ceño profundamente. Sus ojos… estaban fríos.

—Así que ahora también mientes. Por lo menos hasta ahora pensaba que eras sincera.

—Lo soy.

—No —cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca—. Creí que me habías lastimado todo cuando me dejaste, cuando dijiste que no me amabas y que sólo quisiste usarme… para el sexo. Me convencí de que eras demasiado joven para atarte como esposa. Demasiado joven para comprender lo mucho que te necesitaba… o para saber lo que el amor real es. Pero pensé que madurarías, Bella, que probarías la vida en la universidad, que conocerías a otros hombres. Y que después regresarías a mí… sabrías que lo que teníamos era muy especial. Pero cuando no regresaste… —continuó—, pensé que… ¿qué diablos importa? Hasta que ese amigo de Alice dijo que su hermano te llamaba la _"perpetua virgen"._ Entonces compré esta casa. Esperaba… pensaba que si la vida aún no te abría los ojos, entonces yo lo haría. Tenía tantas esperanzas. Estaba seguro de que sólo necesitabas amor y tiempo y todas las heridas sanarían. Me equivoqué. Así que no me mientas, Bella. Por lo menos déjame eso. Ahora vete antes de que me lastimes más.

— ¡Ya basta! —se llevó los puños cerrados a las sienes—. ¡Basta! —gimoteó con voz dolorosa—. ¡Por favor, Edward, escucha!

—No —regresó al vestidor.

Bella temblaba tanto que no podía levantarse. Dio algunos pasos endebles a la orilla de la cama y se derrumbó ahí.

El siguiente lote de ropa le golpeó la espalda. Apenas fue consciente de ello. No trataría más que la escuchara. No merecía la pena. La despreciaba sin importar lo que dijera. Quizá sería más fácil, después de que se fuera, si sabía que no había esperanzas, ni oportunidades. Se quedó helada, tratando de respirar y luchar contra la miseria que la embargaba.

—Pobrecita —murmuró Edward sin compasión—. Sentada ahí, tan patética y perdida, pero no me engañas, Bella, ya no.

— ¿Cuándo…? —balbuceó con esfuerzo—. ¿Cuándo se conocieron mi madre y tu padre?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Por favor, te lo ruego, Edward, sólo contéstame.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía ocho o nueve años, creo.

— ¿Y Alice es hija de tu padre?

— ¡Ya basta! —exclamó con ira—. Todo esto son puras trampas, ¿no? Eso ya lo sabías. Ahora guarda tus cosas… —sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió un maleta.

Era la de él, la que siempre usaba, y que estaba lista para su viaje a Milán. Sacó su ropa y la lanzó al suelo. Hubo un golpe entre sus camisas y apareció el joyero rojo de la madre de Bella.

—Oh… —jadeó ella. Cayó de rodillas y lo tomó. La pequeña llave de plata seguía en la chapa.

—Es tuyo, creo —anunció él, con desdén—. Todo tuyo, Bella. Lo he llevado durante cuatro años conmigo, esperando que me lo reclamaras. Estas semanas que han transcurrido esperé que me pidieras que te pusiera tus anillos. Ahora ya no importa —terminó con tanta miseria qué Bella quiso gritar.

Sin importarle, Bella abrió la caja. En la parte de arriba del estuche abierto, sus anillos brillaban a la luz del invierno. Cerró la caja de golpe y lo miró con furia.

—Escúchame, Edward… por favor —no sabía qué quería decir, pero sentía la urgencia terrible de luchar por su vida. O encontraba las palabras, o perdería al hombre al que amaba. Momentos atrás creyó que sería lo mejor separarse para que Edward estuviera libre y encontrara a alguien más. Ahora sabía que si se iba, los dos lo lamentarían toda la vida.

—Te amo, Edward, te amo mucho —murmuró.

Maldición. No eran las palabras adecuadas. La expresión de desdén de él se intensificó más.

—Eso dices —se mofó—. Para mí no significa mucho. Tu amor se evaporó el día que me viste con Alice.

— ¡Porque pensé que eran amantes, lo sabes! Pero mi amor regresó el día que supe que me equivoqué.

—Es como digo —sacudió la cabeza—. Es un amor pobre, Bella, que fácilmente se acaba. Por Dios, acababa de salir de mi cama de casado. ¿Cómo pensaste que sólo porque Alice me tenía abrazado éramos amantes? ¿Cómo pudiste tenerme tan poca fe?

Bella seguía muda. ¿Dónde estaban? Bella se levantó y se detuvo junto a él, mirándolo con desafío.

—Porque —habló—, yo creí algo mucho peor que eso. Era algo que Alice dijo ese día, y claro, desde que supe que eran hermanos, me pareció absurdo mencionártelo… yo… estaba pasmada conmigo misma por haberlo creído, pero ahora debes escucharme, Edward, cuando te digo que todo tenía sentido en aquel entonces. Realmente así lo creí —hizo una pausa y tomó un respiro—. Yo… creí que te habías casado conmigo porque Alice era infértil, que querías que llevara al hijo que ella no podía tener —tragó saliva.

Sin embargo, la dolorosa confesión de ella, sólo hizo que Edward se burlara.

—Ay, Dios —gruñó—. Esto es ridículo. ¿No puedes inventar una mentira mejor?

— ¡No es mentira!

—Pues que yo sepa Alice no es infértil. Siempre me ha hablado de los hijos que tendrá cuando se case. No recuerdo que me haya rogado que te obligara a ser una madre sustituía para ella. Sólo quería saber cuándo iba yo a solucionar las cosas entre ustedes dos para que ella pudiera felicitarte.

La mente de Bella volaba. Estaba al borde del pánico. Estaba fallando. El corazón de Edward se cerraba. No la escucharía, ni la entendería.

—Edward —rogó—, ella tuvo apendicitis. Leí en algún lugar que… bueno, pensé que Alice ya no podría tener hijos. Verás… oh, Edward, por favor, piensa. Trata de recordar ese día, lo que ella dijo —exclamó. Al ver el rostro duro, lo sujetó de la camisa y lo sacudió, pero Edward seguía inmóvil—. Ella dijo: _**"¿Ya está embarazada?"**_ , y tú dijiste: _**"paciencia, paciencia…"**_ y después ella dijo: _**"Lo sé, soy ridícula, pero me muero de ganas por ser una… bueno, seré mucho más que una tía cuando la hora llegue, ¿no? Será también tu hijo, Edward, no sólo el de Bella. Ah, cualquiera puede tener un sobrino común, ¿no? Pero este nene será prácticamente mío. ¿Me culpas por estar emocionada ante el prospecto? Oh, me muero de ganas porque los tres estemos juntos…"**_ —su voz se desvaneció en un susurro—. Oh, piensa Edward, piensa. Debes recordar.

— ¿Cómo diablos recordaste todo eso? —habló él con rostro pasmado—. Yo ya lo había olvidado.

—Yo… —Bella temblaba sin control—. Fue muy importante para mí en ese entonces. Verás, son las palabras que destrozaron mi vida, que me hicieron decirte todas esas cosas horribles, lanzarte los anillos a la cara, y repetirme una y otra vez que te odiaba cuando apareciste otra vez en mi vida. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué estaba tan amargada, y por qué cuando descubrí la verdad cambié tanto?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —inquirió él y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo habría hecho si me amaras —suspiró—. Si hubiéramos estado en la cama y nos hubiéramos reído de mis tonterías. Pero cuando te dije que te amaba, te portaste frío y distante. Supe entonces que no me amabas, y no pude contarte todo porque habría sido mi muerte. No podía decirte lo mal que te había juzgado porque me habrías echado.

—No lo habría hecho.

— ¿No? Lo estás haciendo ahora, Edward.

Él suspiró y sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Sí —admitió—, así es. Por fin me rendí. Pero entonces no lo habría hecho.

— ¿Si te hubiera contado antes lo del nene, habría sido diferente? —preguntó con voz un tanto firme. Ella se equivocó con lo del joyero. Aun así, debía saberlo. Más tarde, tendría que saberlo.

—No, no creo. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué fuiste tan cruel cuando te fuiste, y por qué dijiste esas cosas, pero no pienso que hayas cambiado, Bella. Ojalá yo pudiera. Me engañé todo este tiempo pensando que cambiarías, pero no funcionó. ¿Recuerdas ese primer día? Hablaste con demasiado entusiasmo acerca de tu madre. Supe entonces que la amargura estaba arraigada en ti, Bella. Bueno, eras joven y vulnerable. No me sorprendió. Alice sabía que estabas enfadada con ella, ya que te habías quedado sola con tu padre. Recuerda que yo pensaba que tu padre era muy diferente —se encogió de hombros—. Ahora que lo conozco mejor, veo que todo fue inevitable. Su amor no te ha curado tampoco. Cuando lo conocí, supe que luchaba contra una causa perdida.

—Oh, Edward, no sé qué decir. El primer día dije todas esas tonterías sobre mi madre porque estaba desesperada por impresionarte. Eso fue todo.

—Pero no puedes perdonar a Alice, Bella. Ahora es adulta. No necesita que la proteja más, así que no debería importarme lo que sientas por ella o no. Pero el problema es que me ves mal a mí por el odio que le tienes a ella, ¿no? Te he rogado que alejes esa amargura, que te liberes y aprendas lo que es el amor real. La manera en que te amé todos estos años, Bella —puso una mano tierna en la de ella—. Sin embargo, no puedes, cambiar. A menos que lo hagas, no volverás a amarme como yo necesito que lo hagas… no me conformo con menos. Lo intenté, pero no sirvió.

—Edward… —susurró Bella—. Hoy descubrí por primera vez que Alice es hija natural de tu padre. Antes pensaba que era su hijastra. Ahora comprendo por qué ella se sintió obligada a rogarle a mamá que le diera una oportunidad a su amor. Y le he perdonado todo… aunque no hay nada que perdonar, claro —tomó un respiro—, no espero que creas eso, o que comprendas exactamente lo que significa, pero al menos ya te lo dije. Puedes pasarle el mensaje a Alice —dejó caer los brazos y miró a Edward. Dejó de luchar por las palabras correctas. Doblaría su ropa y la acomodaría en la maleta.

Edward la estudió largamente y después la tensión de sus músculos se relajó, y él se frotó el rostro.

—Creo que ahora entiendo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Creías que Alice rompió una familia sin razón alguna?

—Sí.

—Oh, Bella —suspiró—. No podía creer que me amabas cuando lo dijiste. Sobre todo porque no podías olvidar el pasado por mí. _"No cambiarás"_. Fue todo lo que yo te repetí una y otra vez.

—Yo… —murmuró Bella con ojos vacíos—. ¿Cambiar? ¿A eso te referías con que yo cambiara?

—Sí, era todo lo que quería, que olvidaras el dolor. Claro, pensé que sabías por qué Alice quiso irse, y que sólo eras terca. Pero… bueno, maldición, Bella. Debiste saber lo que yo quería. ¿A qué otra cosa pude referirme?

—Válgame —Bella arqueó las cejas—. No sabía que eso querías. No necesitaba cambiar en mi interior. Te amaba, y no podía evitarlo. No quería sentir lo que sentía por Alice, pero no tenía otra opción. ¡No sabía que tú querías que cambiara eso!

— ¿Bella? —por primera vez había angustia en su tono.

—De hecho, pensé que querías que me volviera una esposa más adecuada para un hombre como tú. Cuando admiraste mi vestido amarillo, dijiste que era más mordaz y fría. Pensé que eso te gustaba. Además, deseabas que hubiera asistido a la universidad. Eso me habría hecho más distinguida para ti. Querías que comprara gran cantidad de ropa, que no trabajara y hablara de asuntos actuales. Pensé que querías que me convirtiera en una ama de casa elegante y trivial. Ya sabes, como las mujeres que se hacen arreglar las uñas todos los días, que ofrecen cenas todo el tiempo. Pensé que querías que dejara de ser yo. Después de todo, tú sí cambiaste. Usabas un coche deportivo, y ahora eres un hombre de negocios en un coche negro y formal. Me llevabas flores silvestres y todo. Ahora eres más… serio. Tienes comidas adecuadas en buenos restaurantes, y eres bueno para encantar a la gente. ¿Recuerdas el restaurante exótico al que fuimos? No sabíamos cómo comer hasta que vimos a una pareja hacerlo con las manos. Nos reímos mucho porque habíamos pedido palitos chinos y éramos un desastre. Así éramos, relajados y abiertos. Ahora siento como si no fueras tú, como si ya no combináramos, excepto bajo las mantas… —suspiró y frunció el ceño. Después continuó—: Bueno, pensé que ya no me amabas, pero estabas decidido a que siguiera siendo tu esposa, sólo que cambiada… de hecho, tiene mucho sentido —miró con preocupación a Edward. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella—. ¿Por qué me dejas que parlotee así, Edward? No soportas que hable así.

Él la miró con intensidad a los ojos. La sujetó de los hombros firmemente y después la hizo levantarse junto a él.

—Porque me encanta cuando hablas así. Sigue haciéndolo, Bella. Sigue hablando así.

—No sé qué decir —susurró con timidez.

— ¿Ahorramos las palabras para después? —sugirió él. Tragó saliva visiblemente. Bella le tocó el cuello.

—Cuando comenzaste a entusiasmarte sobre tu trabajo, olvidaste ser fría y comenzaste a parlotear, como ahora. Eras tú la que hablabas, Bella. La verdadera _"tú"._ La que yo anhelaba con cada respiración que tomaba. La que pensaba que no podía tener. No lo soportaba. ¡No soy masoquista!

—Yo… ay, Dios… —Bella sentía que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. Podía sentir el susurro de él en su cuello. Podía sentir el aire tibio de su aliento. Levantó la mano para acariciar su cabello y trazar los mechones grises. Después apoyó la mejilla en el pecho fuerte, cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas dulces de alivio se derramaran.

Edward la abrazó con tanta ternura que las lágrimas fluyeron más. Después movió una mano para tirar de la colcha, con la ropa encima, al suelo. Llevó ahí a Bella y la sentó. Después comenzó a besarla.

Le besó ligeramente las mejillas, y lamió las lágrimas saladas con la punta de la lengua.

Bella rió trémula.

—Así sacas la lengua cuando comes pan tostado. No soportaba estar mirándolo… —murmuró.

— ¿Ah sí? —susurró contra su piel, acostándola.

—Sí. No untas el pan tostado con mantequilla y lo muerdes, sino que…

Pero los labios de él bailaban en los de ella, callándola. Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente volara. El aliento, la barbilla contra su mejilla, el corazón que latía eran de él. Edward le daba su corazón. Abrió los ojos un poco y dejó que el color de la piel de él nadara en ellos. El beso se profundizó. La lengua de Edward probaba sus labios dentro de su boca. Ese beso era su beso. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Se desvistieron lentamente. Sentados con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro, se sonreían. Edward le soltó el cabello. Bella luchó la corbata hasta que él se impacientó y la arrancó de golpe. Y siempre se miraban y se sonreían.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos, Bella murmuró:

—Vuélvete, Edward. Déjame mirar tu espalda.

Riendo, Edward obedeció y se acostó boca abajo. Bella sólo lo contempló. Los puntos y pecas en la extensión de piel de color aceituna eran los mismos que ella conocía. Bajó la cabeza y besó su piel con infinita ternura. Los vellos en los hombros de él se levantaron y enviaron una ola de deseo en Bella. Se acostó junto a él, apoyando el cuerpo contra la espalda larga, sintiendo la curva dura del trasero presionar sus muslos.

Lo abrazó de la cintura y le deslizó la lengua por la nuca.

—Detente —imploró Edward—. Es demasiado delicioso. Lo había olvidado. Quiero que esto dure siempre, pero si sigues así, perderé el control.

Bella rodó sobre su espalda y sonrió. Edward se apoyó en un codo y la miró a los ojos. Despacio se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Regresó con el pequeño estuche blanco en la mano.

—Es simbólico de los días y noches hermosas entre nosotros —murmuró y le puso el anillo de zafiro y diamante—. Con mi cuerpo te adoro… —agregó y le puso el anillo de oro. Después comenzó a besarla para adorarla como ella a él.

Con los ojos abiertos, Edward deslizó los labios por su cuello y llegó hasta los senos. Ligeramente besó los pezones endurecidos, dejando que sus labios los rozaran, antes de provocarlos más con la punta de la lengua. Chupa primero uno y después el otro, tirando duro hasta que Bella se estremeció de deseo.

—Oh… me gusta eso… justo así. Ahora lo recuerdo… —urgió ella con voz suave y dulce llena de amor.

—Y esto —murmuró él, apoyando la mejilla en un seno y tomando la maño de Bella. Temblando de anticipación, permitió que él la guiara hacia la punta de pétalo de rosa de su masculinidad—. ¿Recuerdas esto Bella? —gimió.

No podían hacer que su entrega durara por siempre. Cada gesto recordado, cada vista de sus cuerpos desnudos provocaba una ola fresca de necesidad en ellos. Una urgencia caliente la ahogaba, atrayéndola a él.

Temblando, Edward se retiró y le acarició el cabello. Los ojos verdes estaban cargados de deseo.

—Ahora —susurró Edward—. Tiene que ser ahora… ya no puedo esperar.

Bella cerró los ojos, anhelando que sus cuerpos se hicieran uno. La poseyó despacio, agolpando la sangre en sus venas, sacando el aire de sus pulmones, liberando una música salvaje en sus oídos. Después empujó firme, llevándola a un mar de calma perfecta. Bella se cerró alrededor de él, y su mente se vaciaba en ese espacio sin tiempo. El color que veía detrás de sus párpados era más blanco que la luz y más brillante que las estrellas debido al éxtasis.

Se quedaron abrazados; sus dedos trazaban los contornos de orejas y boca; sus labios rozaban sin cansarse la piel, hasta que hicieron el amor otra vez.

Para Bella, vestirse fue muy difícil ya que Edward seguía besándole los senos.

—Después —sonrió—, te recompensaré, pero si me pierdo más de la boda de mi padre nunca te lo perdonaré.

Y entonces Edward la levantó en vilo y la besó en los labios.

— ¿No me perdonarías? Ah, no digas mentiras, Bella Masen. ¡Tú no eres rencorosa!

 **~^_^~ AP ~^_^~**

—Ven conmigo —exigió Carmen llevando a Bella de la mano—. Quiero que le enseñes algo a tu padre.

—Está bien, madre —obedeció Bella.

Carmen levantó una mano amenazante y después la ocultó en su espalda.

—Ahí hay un fotógrafo —explicó—. No se vería bien la novia pegándole a la hijastra. Te advierto, no vuelvas a decirme "madre…"

Charlie se acercó en ese momento y abrazó a su nueva esposa.

— ¿Dónde diablos se metieron tú y Edward, Bella? Se perdieron las buenas partes.

Carmen sacudió la cabeza.

—A juzgar por la sonrisa que tienen, diría que hicieron lo que nosotros planeamos hacer en unas horas.

Charlie se frotó la afeitada barbilla.

—No los puedo culpar por eso, Carmen. Son una pareja con años de matrimonio —le guiñó un ojo a Bella.

—Bueno —continuó Carmen—, eso no es lo importante. Bella tiene algo que enseñarte —levantó la mano de Bella hacia su padre—. Eso, querido Charlie, es lo que yo llamo un anillo de compromiso. Toma nota.

—Veo que no usas el tuyo, Carmen… —comentó Bella.

Carmen buscó en su bolso blanco y sacó un guante de jardinero. Lo desdobló para revelar el anillo de mármol metido en el tercer dedo.

—Pensé que debía exhibirse en su hábitat apropiado —acusó.

Charlie hizo una mueca.

—Si ya terminaron de admirar mis anillos —murmuró Bella—, debo ir a buscar a mi esposo.

—Bien —acordó Carmen—. No dejes a un hombre así solo, por mucho tiempo. Cuatro años es demasiado…

Bella se rió y buscó a Edward. Lo encontró en un rincón bebiendo champaña con Alice. Él se levantó, la abrazó de la cintura y la envolvió en el calor que él emanaba.

—Le explicaba a Alice que no podremos invitarla a la Navidad este año —explicó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —Alice sonrió con ternura—. Entiendo que quieran pasar su primera Navidad solos en una isla, y no conmigo. Resulta que sería horrible estar encerrada con dos tórtolos enamorados.

Bella y Edward se miraron con amor y Alice sonrió.

—De todas formas —siguió Alice—, no crean que pueden quedarse en su isla por siempre, papá y Carmen me invitaron al Año Nuevo. Espero que ustedes dos ya estén aquí, para que recibamos el año como una familia.

Bella le sonrió a su hermana.

—Mira. Eso iba a decir. Sólo que iba a sugerir que fuéramos todos a Italia y celebremos allá.

Alice se rió.

—No querrás comenzar una pelea familiar ahora, ¿eh?

 **~^_^~ AP ~^_^~**

— ¡Dime! —exigió Edward sin corazón—. Dímelo en este instante o te ahorco.

Bella se acurrucó contra el pecho desnudo y se deleitó con la sensación de la piel contra su mejilla.

—No puedo —protestó—. Pensarás que estoy loca. Ahora todo parece tan estúpido.

Edward acercó una mano al cuello femenino.

—Bella, bastante mal nos hicimos al rehusarnos a hablar. Ahora llevaré a cabo mi amenaza. Te lo prometo…

—Está bien, me rindo. No quería que lo conocieras porque… —hizo una pausa y se rió—, porque —jadeó—, pensé que tú y Alice planeaban algo para que papá se volviera en contra mía. Y necesitaba protegerlo de sus planes diabólicos.

El sonido que explotó de la garganta de Edward se parecía al de Carmen. Edward cayó en las almohadas y rió sin parar.

—Adelante —la provocó por fin—. Cuéntame más sobre esos planes.

— ¡Bestia! —siseó, aprovechándose de la risa, para picarlo en las costillas—. ¿Por qué no debía pensarlo? Te portaste de manera horrible conmigo. Dijiste cosas muy feas.

—Tonterías… —murmuró, y no respondió a los piquetes de ella.

Bella se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Antes tenías cosquillas —se quejó con gusto y entrecerró los parpados—. Si una vez fue así, lo será de nuevo. Sólo debo entrenarte.

—Ah, uno de esos cambios que planeas para mí —se quedó callado un momento y después tomó una tira de píldoras del buró—. Hay algunos cambios que también quiero planear para ti —reflexionó—. Pero supongo que es prematuro mencionarlos…

Bella le quitó las píldoras.

— ¿Quieres decir que…? —se sonrojó.

Edward le sonrió con ojos chispeantes.

—Bueno, me gustaría que cambiaras tu talla de cintura, por lo menos medio metro. Pero eres una mujer profesional, y supongo que serás tú la que decida en ese cambio, no yo.

— ¿Por eso enviaste al médico aquel día? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por mi carrera?

—No por tu carrera —sacudió la cabeza—. Pero tomaste la píldora sin decírmelo aún antes de que nos casáramos. Supuse que lo último que querías era un hijo.

—Tomé la píldora por algo que dijo mi padre —estalló en risas—. No porque no quisiera embarazarme. Ya ves, Edward, un hombre tan bien intencionado nos creó algunos problemas.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te molestaría? —abrió los ojos—. Es decir, corrígeme si estoy equivocado…

— ¡Creo que mi padre necesita pagar por todo lo que hizo! —respondió Bella con firmeza—. ¡Después de todo, Edward, sí soy vengativa! Veamos si lo podemos convertir en abuelo, y después lo usaremos de niñera por lo menos dos veces por semana.

Edward radiaba y se apoyó en un codo.

—Buena idea —acordó, y después se irguió—, pero el plan sólo funcionará si creamos una dinamo humana de niño. Quizá si le ponemos mucha energía en hacerla… tiene que ser una niña, ¿sabes? Es mucho más difícil de criarlas que a los niños… —sujetó a Bella con fuerza y la acostó en la manta.

Cuando Bella cerró los ojos contra la boca de él, una ola de deseo energético estalló dentro de sí. _"Ojos verdes"_ , pensó. _"Como él"._ _"E impecable buen gusto para los hombres",_ agregó, _"como yo"._

 **Link para Descarga el PDF en nuestro perfil**


End file.
